Histoire d'une vie
by leoline
Summary: Les Malfoys sont victimes depuis la nuit des temps d’une malédiction que seul une descendance parfaite pourra réduire en poussière. Et si la descendance parfaite n’était pas uniquement le mélange de deux sang purs. FIC TERMINEE
1. Default Chapter

__

Coucou,

Bon et bien me voilà avec une nouvelle fic.

Comme d'habitude et bien rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi.

Cette fic comprend 44 chapitres et est corrigé par Elsar.

Merci beaucoup Elsar pour avoir le courage de corrigé toutes mes affreuses fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire

J'espere qu'elle vous plaira

Bizzz

Léoline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 1 : Fuite _**

Elle courait, elle courait à en perdre haleine. Elle était partie sans prendre une seule affaire, sans même prendre le temps de leur dire ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Elle s'était enfuie, comme si tout cela était de sa faute à elle.

Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire cela ? Elle était leur fille, ils n'avaient pas le droit de la renier ainsi, simplement parce qu'elle était une sorcière.

Toute cette histoire avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ses parents étaient alors entrés dans une rage folle. Ils lui avaient interdit de se rendre au collège et c'est l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore qui avait calmé le jeu cette année là. Tout comme les autres années d'ailleurs.

Mais là, elle ne laisserait pas le professeur intervenir, elle était partie avant.

Elle devait tenir deux mois : les deux mois des vacances d'été. Il lui fallait juste trouver un refuge.

Elle pensait aller chez Ron, il l'accueillerait sans doute.

Se calmant, elle cessa de courir et commença à marcher lentement, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle.

Une voiture stoppa à son niveau.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part, Miss ?

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant elle. Hermione n'hésita pas longtemps : après tout, elle était une sorcière, elle pourrait se défendre s'il y avait un problème.

-A la gare, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas du tout. Montez.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Alors Miss, où allez-vous comme ça ?

-Je vais rejoindre un ami.

-Ah, vous êtes étudiante ?

-Oui, en effet. Mais je suis en vacances en ce moment.

-Vous ne seriez pas à Poudlard par hasard ?

Hermione le fixa ahurie :

-Euh si en effet… Comment le savez-vous ?

-Vous avez une aura de sorcière Miss.

-Ah ! fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

-Je me rends chez un ami sorcier et je crois que vous allez m'accompagner.

-Pardon ?

-Une fois que vous serez dans le monde sorcier, vous ne risquerez plus rien.

-Oh ! Bien sûr.

Elle commençait à paniquer : comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?

-Je peux vous demander votre nom ?

-Hermione Granger. Et vous ?

-Lord Gans.

Hermione essaya de prendre un air sûr d'elle :

-Enchantée Lord.

-Moi de même Miss Granger.

Environ une heure après, Hermione et le Lord entraient dans une propriété. Un manoir reposait au milieu du Parc, Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer : où avait-elle débarqué ?

La voiture s'arrêta, le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte d'Hermione. Elle descendit lentement de la voiture, scrutant le paysage. Lord Gans arriva près d'elle.

-Bienvenue chez les Malfoy Miss !

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Voilà où elle avait atterri : chez son ennemi au sang pur !

La lourde porte s'ouvrit, une femme s'avança. Hermione la regarda quelques instants, subjuguée.

Elle était grande, blonde, les cheveux longs, Hermione eu l'impression qu'elle ne marchait pas mais qu'elle flottait. Elle se précipita sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait

-Alucard, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ma chère Narcissa ? Toujours aussi belle !

-Et toi toujours aussi flatteur !

Il se tourna vers Hermione :

-Laisse-moi te présenter Hermione Granger, elle est à Poudlard. Ton fils la connaît peut être.

Narcissa regarda la jeune fille et lui sourit :

-Bienvenue, au manoir, Miss, si mon fils ne vous connaît pas il sera ravi de rencontrer une jeune femme aussi charmante.

-Merci Madame Malfoy, répondit Hermione peu convaincue.

-Allez vener, Lucius et Dray ne sont pas encore rentrés.

-Narcissa, quand cesseras-tu t'affubler ton fils de ce surnom stupide ? Il a 16 ans ce n'est plus un bébé !

Elle se retourna et regarda son invité

-Et si, il reste mon petit bébé !

Le lord secoua la tête d'un air désespéré !

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, Hermione s'attendait à trouver quelque chose de sombre, empreint de tristesse mais bien au contraire, le hall du manoir était éclairé par un dôme de verre. Au milieu de la pièce, un immense tableau représentait la généalogie si pure des Malfoy. Les deux escaliers de marbre blanc ancrés de chaque côté du tableau accentuaient le côté immense de la bâtisse.

-Les elfes ont préparé du thé. En voulez-vous Miss Granger ?

-Avec plaisir Madame.

Hermione n'arrivait pas imaginer que cette charmante femme, souriante, puisse être la mère de Drago. Décidément il avait tout pris de son père celui-là !

-Alucard, je suppose que tu préfères quelque chose de plus fort.

-Tu devines bien, je vais attendre Lucius dans son bureau, j'ai pas mal de choses à voir avant son retour.

-Bien, je vais demander aux elfes de te porter un verre de scotch.

-Merci, Narcissa.

Le Lord monta les marches et disparu dans le couloir de droite.

-Miss Granger si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Elle la fit entrer dans une petite pièce. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'exclamation devant la beauté de l'endroit.

C'était un jardin d'hiver. Des fauteuils étaient disposés contre les parois de verre, une petite table devant. Au milieu il y avait une fontaine et des plantes un peu partout.

Narcissa se retourna

-C'est mon petit paradis secret ici Miss, j'ai besoin de temps en temps de me retrouver dans un environnement typiquement féminin étant la seule femme de cette maison… Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon fils trouve une compagne digne de lui.

-C'est magnifique, Madame.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Hermione obtempéra, elle vit Narcissa s'avancer, sa longue robe bleue pâle traînant derrière elle. Elle prit soin en s'asseyant de la plier correctement sous elle pour éviter de la froisser. Chacun de ses gestes était fait avec souplesse et élégance. Elle servit le thé et Hermione vit deux mains fines sortirent de sous ses manches de voile. Ses doigts étaient longs, ses ongles parfaits. Une ambre verte à son annulaire faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

Hermione se sentit d'un coup bien laide à ses cotés.

-Ne pensez pas cela, Miss.

-Pardon ?

Hermione regarda la femme assise en face d'elle, elle plongea son regard dans des yeux bleu cristallin, le bord de l'iris était si clair qu'il paraissait presque blanc.

-Voulez-vous du sucre, Miss ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille descendirent vers l'endroit d'où sortait la voix, elle découvrit en chemin un nez fin et droit, un nez aristocratique, le même que celui de Drago puis une bouche fine à la couleur et à la forme parfaite.

-Euh oui je veux bien Madame, répondit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle prit le sucrier et, accompagnée de la pince, mit un morceau dans la tasse d'Hermione. Elle la lui tendit en esquissant un sourire qui fit penser à Hermione qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais vu plus jolie femme.

-Alors Miss, vous connaissez mon fils.

La phrase semblait être plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation et Hermione ne sut pas trop quoi faire à part acquiescer de la tête.

-Je sais qu'il peut parfois être abject mais, au fond de lui, il est tellement différent…

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle tournait son thé, posa la cuillère sur la table et mena la tasse à sa bouche. Elle se sentit ridicule quand elle vit la femme devant elle, poser délicatement la cuillère dans la soucoupe, lever l'ensemble d'une seule main et prendre de deux doigts l'anse de la tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Hermione posa sa tasse.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Miss

La jeune fille dévisagea son interlocutrice :

-Comment savez vous ce que je pense ?

-Elles peuvent être parfois trompeuses. J'aime moi aussi m'avachir dans un canapé, emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture pour lire un livre.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que même malade, la goutte au nez et les yeux rougis, elle devait être belle. Elle vit Narcissa sourire et se demanda si elle entendait ce qu'elle pensait. Comme si elle répondait à sa question, Madame Malfoy reprit :

-C'est en effet une de mes capacités.

-Pardon ?

-Désirez-vous un biscuit Miss ?

Elle tendit une assiette pleine de petits pains à la cannelle.

-Euh… Oui, merci

-Ce sont les viennoiseries préférées de mon fils.

Hermione prit un petit pain et le porta à sa bouche. Elle se sentait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, elle avait l'impression de tout faire à l'envers.

-Je peux vous apprendre si vous le souhaitez.

-M'apprendre quoi ?

-Vous êtes de naissance moldue, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

Hermione n'aimait pas la conversation, elle avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser : la femme devant elle était si étrange !

-Excusez-moi Madame Malfoy mais, au risque de vous paraître indiscrète, j'ai l'impression que vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-En effet. Mais je croyais avoir déjà répondu à cette question ?

-Non, je ne le vous l'ai pas posée.

-Ah… En pensée peut être !

-Oui peut être en effet.

-Pensez vous rester quelques temps a nos côtés Miss ?

-Je vous remercie de la proposition mais je ne pense pas que votre fils apprécie de me voir ici.

-Si je vous invite, mon fils n'aura rien à dire.

-Et votre époux ?

-J'ai beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que vous ne le pensez, Miss Granger. Je vois en vous beaucoup de possibilités… Je pourrais vous apprendre si vous le souhaitez.

-M'apprendre quoi ?

-Ce que je sais.

-Et que savez vous ?

-Enormément de choses, Miss.


	2. Famille Malfoy

__

Coucou tous le monde

Pour commencer, on ne perds pas les bonnes habitudes, réponses a mes Reviews :

****

Gody Merci la voici la suite

****

Neyarchess Bah bien sur que je me rappelle de toi ! Et voilà la suite

****

Sarah Lily Potter Voilà la suite et la réaction du beau blond, du moins une partie de la réaction

****

Le Saut de l'Ange Merci beaucoup ! Je voulais une Narcissa au premier rang des événements et pas qu'elle soit seulement l'épouse de Lucius ou la mère de Drago. Je veux que ce soit elle qui ai le pouvoir dans cette fic !

Pour la fic de Rémus et bien j'ai eu l'avis et l'approbation aujourd'hui de Morri et j'ai transmit une partie a ma correctrice. J'attends donc les premiers chapitres pour la publié ! Mais ce n'est pas une Remus/Hermione. C'est une Rémus et parfaite inconnue numéro 1 ! !

****

kytice Je ne sais plus comment la faire partir toute cette foule ! ! Voici la suite !

****

clara Je ne lâche pas et voici la suite

****

theti Tes désirs sont exhaussé voici la

****

Aranyella Fairlea Heureuse que ça te plaise et que le premier chapitre t'ai donné l'envie de lire la suite

****

ange-noire Merci voici la suite et une partie de la réaction de Drago !

****

Lyrathena Merci

****

Kenya Malfoy Narcissa sait pleins de choses mademoiselle beaucoup et peut être même trop de chose ! ! ! je suis une vrai sadique !

****

Diane Voilà la suite !

****

flora Non Narcissa n'a rien de soumis ou de frêle elle est tout le contraire, c'est une maîtresse de maison hors paire qui sait manié les mots et faire en sorte que tout tourne comme elle le sent !

****

HP Voilà la suite, merci

****

M4r13 elle paraît super froide avec les autres mais au sein de son foyer elle peut être totalement différente, presque surnaturelle, intéressant comme description, je t'assure très intéressant !

****

malicia56 Bien sur que je vais mettre la suite, mes fics sont toujours finies lorsque je les publie, ce qui permet de ne décevoir personne !

****

Naya Redwolf Merci

****

Cristal En fait elle se retrouve plutôt coincé chez Drago ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite

****

carol Voilà avec ce chapitre tu vas déjà avoir un aperçu de la réaction de Drago

****

kikou224 Et oui Léoline le retour ! !Merci

****

Sammy297 Merci voilà la suite

****

Will black C'est vrai tu imagines Narcissa comme ça ? Exceptionnelle n'est peut être pas le mot mais j'essaie de faire ce que je peux ! En tout ca Merci

****

hermione malefoy Meric et voilà la suite

****

Lou Heureuse que ça te plaise, Oui pour moi Narcissa est tout sauf effacée comme dans les livres et puis Hermione peu aussi être déstabilisée de temps en temps ! Alucard un vampire ? Je suppose que tu dis ça pour le prénom ! Non ce n'est pas un vampire mais .. oh et puis tu verra ! rire sadique et triomphant !

****

Kaorulabelle Ma correctrice bosse elle m'a déjà envoyé les chapitres 2 et 3 mais merci quand même

****

marilla-chan Voilà

****

Draymione Merci, oui celle ci est déjà toute fini ! Non vous n'aurez pas un chapitre par jour désolée !

****

Sarah Black Merci

****

Lady C Voilà la suite

****

Paprika Star Moi aussi je la vois comme ça !

****

Morri Coucou Et bien merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'aime bien le coté angélique que je donne a Narcissa dans cette fic mais un conseil ne t' y fie pas trop quand même !

****

Lilouthephoenix Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant !

****

jess Et oui elle cache bien son jeu la Narcissa !

bon voilà !

Beaucoup d'entre vous mon dit que ma description de Narcissa les étonné. En fait, je voulais montré une Narcissa qui n'est pas uniquement la femme de .. ou la mère de .. mais une personne a part entière. J'aime l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas aussi effacée qu'on le croirait, que chez elle c'est elle la maîtresse de maison, c'est elle qui commande tout son petit foyer. Une Narcissa bien différente des livres !

****

Autre chose, les chapitres seront postés tous les lundi.

Je sais avant je le faisais tout les jours mais j'ai maintenant de gentils correcteurs qui vous permettent de lire des chapitres sans fautes, il faut donc leur laissé le temps de me corrigé ( et croyez moi, il y a du boulot ! ).

****

Donc merci beaucoup a la correctrice de cette fic Elsar !

Bizzzz

Léoline

****

Chapitre 2 : Famille Malfoy

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des voix se firent entendre dans le hall.

Narcissa se leva, emmenant avec elle un tourbillon de tissus.

-Lucius et Dray sont rentrés. Vous restez donc avec nous pour les vacances.

-Mais…

-De toute façon vous ne savez pas où aller. Venez, allons accueillir mon époux.

Hermione se leva et suivi Narcissa redoutant l'affrontement avec Drago

-Ne craigniez rien, tout ira bien.

Narcissa arriva dans le hall : Drago était de dos, tendait à un elfe de maison sa cape et riait avec son père.

Hermione ne rêvait pas ! Drago Malfoy riait et quel magnifique rire ! Lorsqu'il se tourna, elle vit de magnifiques yeux bleus, les même que ceux de sa mère, et pensa qu'il était charmant lorsqu'il souriait.

Narcissa regarda Hermione.

-Je trouve aussi.

Lucius se tourna et fit face à son épouse.

-Bonjour Lucius, tu as passé une agréable journée ?

Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une telle démonstration d'affection chez les Malfoy.

-Parfaite, ma belle. Alucard est arrivé ? J'ai vu sa voiture dans le parc…

-Il t'attend dans ton bureau.

Lucius Malfoy commençait à monter les escaliers lorsque sa femme l'arrêta.

-Lucius laisse-moi te présenter Hermione Granger, elle va passer le reste des vacances ici. Elle est à Poudlard avec Drago.

Malfoy s'approcha d'elle :

-Miss Granger… Comme c'est étrange de trouver un des membres de la bande à Potter dans ma demeure !

Hermione baissa les yeux : ce serait moins facile que Narcissa le pensait.

-Lucius s'il te plaît !

-Bien. Si ma femme veut vous garder auprès d'elle, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Narcissa se tourna vers son fils :

-Dray ?

-Oui mère ?

-Peux-tu venir saluer mon invité, je te prie.

-Oui mère.

Drago s'avança vers Hermione avec un regard de dégoût. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte grise habituelle.

-Granger.

Narcissa haussa les sourcils signe, selon Hermione, de son mécontentement.

-Dray, cette jeune fille a un prénom ! Donc, s'il te plaît, utilise-le ou alors tu mets des formes en utilisant son nom. Je ne pense pas t'avoir élevé ainsi !

Hermione était surprise de la voix de cette femme : elle était douce, claire et si autoritaire en même temps.

Drago la regarda, lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer ses lèvres sous le regard étonné d'Hermione.

-Bonjour, Miss Granger.

Hermione le fixa : elle ne s'attendait pas à un Drago aussi soumis à sa mère et aussi à cheval sur la bienséance.

-Euh… Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bien cela pourrait être beaucoup moins guindé mais au moins c'est poli. Merci mon chéri. Voulez-vous m'accompagner Miss ? Je vais vous indiquer vos appartements.

-Oui Madame.

Hermione suivit la maîtresse de maison a travers le manoir : il lui faudrait une carte pour se retrouver dans tous ces couloirs !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous repérez rapidement.

Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas les intrusions de cette femme dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'éviter ceci.

-Le travail, Miss, est le seul moyen. Je vous apprendrais.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, une licorne était gravée dessus. La porte s'ouvrit sans que Narcissa n'ait besoin de la toucher. Hermione entra dans une immense pièce, les murs étaient peints en vert pâle. Au milieu un lit était posé, de grands voiles blancs étaient crochés au-dessus, de chaque coté des fleurs décoraient des petites tables. Sur la droite un bureau, tout autour de la porte d'entrée une bibliothèque, à gauche un petit salon, composé de deux fauteuils, d'une table basse et d'une lampe. Sur le mur de gauche une porte donnant dans une salle de bain. La pièce était éclairée grâce à deux grandes fenêtres avec une vue sur le parc.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez lire.

-Enormément.

-Vous trouverez dans la salle de bain tous les produits dont vous aurez besoin : parfum, maquillage et autres accessoires de beauté. Dans la pièce d'après, il y a un dressing. Toutes les affaires qui y sont rangées vous appartiennent. J'espère que votre chambre vous plaît.

-Par Merlin, bien sûr qu'elle me plaît, ! Je n'ai jamais vu de pièce pareille.

-Autre chose : je vais vous attribuer un Elfe de maison, je le ferai monter tout à l'heure.

-Oh ce n'était pas la peine.

-Un elfe vous sera utile, croyez-moi.

-Bien. Merci beaucoup de votre hospitalité Madame Malfoy.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi d'avoir une présence féminine ici, Miss.

-Madame ?

-Oui ?

-Pourriez vous m'appeler Hermione, s'il vous plaît ?

Narcissa sourit :

-Sans problème. La chambre en face de la votre est celle de mon fils. La mienne et celle de mon époux est à côté.

Hermione pensait que, vu la taille du manoir, les chambres allaient être beaucoup plus éloignées l'une de l'autre.

-Vous savez Hermione, même si mon époux et mon fils tentent en vain de montrer le contraire, nous sommes une famille. Et une famille très unie.

-Je n'en doute pas !

Elle avait, sans le vouloir, pris un ton ironique.

-Ne prenez pas cet air, cela ne vous va pas du tout.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Bien. Une soirée est donnée ce soir en l'honneur d'Alucard. Soyez prête pour vingt heures : vous accompagnerez Drago..

__

Voilà

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?


	3. Richesse grisante

Je suis désolée je n'ai pas le temps de répondre a mes reviews en tout cas merci a tous et a la semaine prochaine !

Promis la semaine prochaine je prends tout mon temps pour poster et vous répondre

Comme d'habitude rien est a moi

Bizz

Léo

****

Chapitre 3 : Richesse grisante

Hermione regarda sa montre : il était dix-huit heures. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon et soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle allait assister à une soirée collée- montée chez les Malfoy où, en plus, elle accompagnerait Drago !

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans de telles situations ! Et puis Narcissa Malfoy était tellement étrange et tellement envoûtante en même temps…

Elle se demanda pendant quelques instants si elle n'avait pas du sang de vélane en elle.

Le fait qu'elle puisse lire dans ses pensées la perturbait énormément. Pourtant elle l'attirait, elle voulait connaître son secret, elle voulait elle-aussi être capable de lire dans les pensées des autres. Ca devait être si grisant de savoir, de tout savoir…

Quand elle avait vu Drago rire avec son père tout à l'heure, il lui avait semblé si diffèrent. Qu'est-ce que cette famille pouvait bien cacher ? Et il y avait cet homme qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici : Alucard Gans. Hermione n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant ce soir. Qui était-il ? Il avait un drôle d'accent… C'était peut-être un étranger ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Hermione se leva et ouvrit.

-Bonjour Miss. Madame Narcissa envoie Nagrom pour être l'elfe de Miss.

-Oh bonjour Nagrom. Entre.

Le petit elfe entra dans la pièce.

-Madame Narcissa vous demande de bien vouloir vous préparer et de bien vouloir cesser de chercher des explications : vous les aurez plus tard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : ça l'énervait vraiment ce pouvoir !

-Bien merci Nagrom. Sais-tu ce que Madame Malfoy voudrait me voir porter ce soir ?

-Non. Madame Narcissa a dit que c'était selon votre bon goût Miss.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit

-Bien. Nagrom, ton premier boulot sera de me trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une soirée chic ou pas… Donc à toi de voir !

-Bien Miss. Merci de faire confiance à Nagrom.

L'elfe se dirigea dans la salle de bain

-Nagrom prépare un bain pour vous Miss. Cela vous aidera à vous détendre Miss.

-Merci.

L'elfe revint dans la pièce avec trois tenues :

-Voilà ce que Nagrom a trouvé pour vous Miss.

Hermione regarda les robe devant elle : il y en avait une noire, une verte et une parme.

-Quelle couleur devrais-je mettre selon toi Nagrom ?

-Tu devrais mettre la parme, la coupa une voix froide.

Hermione se tourna : dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Drago… L'elfe parut paniquer :

-Oh bonjour Monsieur Drago. Nagrom n'avait pas vu Monsieur. Nagrom s'excuse d'être si impoli.

Hermione l'interrompit :

-Nagrom ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser : tu es à mon service maintenant. Va voir si mon bain est prêt, s'il te plaît.

-Oui Miss.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago :

-Que veux-tu ?

Le jeune homme s'avança :

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela ! Que fais-tu chez moi ?

-Une avalanche d'imprévu fait que je suis là…, avoua la sorcière.

-Ne prends pas trop tes aises ici… Tu es peut-être dans les petits souliers de ma mère mais, dans moins de deux mois, nous serons de retour à Poudlard. Ne l'oublie pas !

-Je ne l'oublie pas !

Nagrom revint dans la chambre :

-Nagrom prie Monsieur Drago et Miss de l'excuser mais le bain de Miss est prêt.

Hermione se tourna et sourit à l'elfe :

-Merci Nagrom, j'arrive. Si Monsieur Malfoy veut bien m'excuser, je vais me laver !

-Soit prête à vingt heures précise. Sur demande de ma mère, je viens te chercher.

-Trop aimable de ta part !

Il sortit de la pièce et Hermione ferma la porte d'un geste de la main. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants : comment avait-elle fait cela ? Elle était beaucoup trop loin pour avoir touché la porte et pourtant elle avait claqué comme si elle l'avait fermé violemment…

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Une baignoire ronde était enterrée dans le sol, sur le coté un grand miroir avec un lavabo, de l'autre coté une fenêtre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, on ne peut pas voir à travers le verre de cette fenêtre.

Elle se déshabilla en se disant que, décidément, elle en avait assez d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde savait ce qu'elle pensait !

Elle glissa lentement dans l'eau chaude du bain, s'allongea dans la baignoire et eut un petit sourire en pensant qu'on aurait pu facilement mettre l'ensemble des Gryffondors dans cette baignoire !

Nagrom passa derrière elle et posa un petit coussin pour qu'elle puisse poser sa nuque.

-Merci Nagrom.

Elle commençait à vraiment apprécier ce petit séjour chez les Malfoy : si tout était ainsi, ce serait deux mois formidables…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sortit de l'eau. Sa peau avait prit une belle couleur écrevisse.

Elle passa un peignoir et s'assit devant le miroir de la salle de bain en se demandant comment elle allait se coiffer.

-Nagrom vous conseille de relever vos cheveux. Nagrom peut le faire si Miss le souhaite.

-Bien. Vas-y, je te laisse faire.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, elle s'aperçut que l'elfe de maison ne lui touchait pas les cheveux. Il était à un mètre d'elle les mains en l'air : les cheveux d'Hermione suivaient le mouvement des doigts filandreux, chaque boucle que l'elfe posait tenait comme par miracle. Au bout de quelques temps, il s'arrêta et Hermione vit ses cheveux accrochés dans une espèce de labyrinthe en fer parsemé de pierres mauves. Des boucles retombaient ici et là. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit avec bonheur que son tatouage, un petit symbole celte, était visible.

-Nagrom c'est absolument parfait ! Mais comment fais-tu ?

-Madame Narcissa a raison Miss. Vous posez trop de question.

Le petit être était passé devant Hermione, il la regardait de ses yeux globuleux. Hermione vit qu'ils étaient du même bleu que ceux de Narcissa et de Drago. Etait-ce une particularité à avoir pour vivre ici ?

-Il faut vous maquiller Miss.

Il leva sa main vers Hermione et sembla réfléchir.

-Voilà, Miss, il ne vous reste plus qu'a vous habiller. Vous serez juste a l'heure.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Ses paupières étaient colorées de parme et ses yeux soulignés d'un trait marron clair, ses cils semblaient plus épais, ses pommettes plus marquées et ses lèvres plus colorées.

-Et bien Nagrom, tu fais des miracles !

-Miss est trop gentille mais le miracle est facile quand on est aussi belle que Miss.

-Tu parles... A côté de Madame Malfoy !

-Madame Narcissa est quelqu'un à part Miss ! Ne vous comparez pas à elle.

Hermione passa dans sa chambre, elle prit la robe posée sur le lit. Le petit elfe enleva son peignoir et lui tendit des sous-vêtements. Hermione les prit en rougissant :

-Merci.

Elle les passa rapidement et Nagrom fini de fixer les bas en claquant des doigts ! Il tendit ensuite la robe à la jeune fille. Hermione la mit et l'elfe la ferma.

-Miss est magnifique.

Hermione se regarda dans la glace, elle était méconnaissable !

La robe lui allait parfaitement. Le décolleté était carré et sage, le tissu lui enserrait la taille et partait dans un ensemble de voiles jusqu'à ses pieds. Les manches traînaient jusqu'au sol, elles étaient faites de la même matière que le bas de la jupe et laissaient voir en transparence les bras d'Hermione. Elle se tourna pour regarder ce que cela donnait de dos. Le décolleté de la robe descendait jusqu'aux creux des reins de la jeune fille, laissant apparaître son second tatouage, un petit diablotin. Le bas finissait en longue traîne.

-Whaou !

-Miss, si vous voulez bien mettre ces chaussures.

Hermione passa les escarpins posés devant elle. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi belle que ce soir.

-Si Miss le permet, Nagrom va partir. Monsieur Drago va arriver.

Hermione regarda l'heure, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes.

-Bien sur Nagrom, vas-y.

-Merci, Miss. Bonne soirée.

-Merci.

On frappa à la porte, Hermione s'avança et ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait Drago en robe de sorcier bleu foncé. Cela changeait du traditionnel uniforme de Poudlard ! Il la regarda quelques instants et parut surpris mais se reprit rapidement. Il lui tendit le bras :

-On y va.

Hermione passa sa main sur le bras de Drago, sortit de la pièce et commença à avancer. Au milieu du couloir, elle leva sa seconde main et d'un geste ferma la porte sous les yeux interloqués de son cavalier.


	4. Soirée mondaine

**__**

Sybylle La voilà la suite

****

Gody Drole de question, en fait je sais pas mais j'ai souvent l'impression que l'on insiste beaucoup sur les yeux tellement spéciaux de Drago donc ce n'est pas très étonnant que chez les Malfoys beaucoup ai la même couleur !

**marilla-chan** Fana de tatoo c'est moi !! Les Elfes de maison sont libres chez les Malfoys, mais tu verras par la suite qu'il sont spéciaux surtout Nagrom !

****

Le Saut de L'Ange Et ouais la petite mione profite de la richesse des Malfoy

**enya** J'aime que tu t'ennuie !! lol en tout cas merci beaucoup****

nfertari Tiens un pseudo pas commun, fana d'Egypte ? la réaction des invités va certainement te décevoir ! désolé !

Neyarchess Est ce que Mione a de nouveaux pouvoirs, disons qu'elle a une sensibilité quelque peu fragile ce qui provoque ce genre de chose !

Sarah Lily Potter Je voulais par cette fic montré une Narcissa différente, avec du pouvoir et du caractère et pas dominé par un mari mangemort ! Ce que vous savez de Hermione pour le moment c'est qu'elle a un tatouage sur la nuque un signe celte et un diablotin aux creux des reins ( comme moi ! J ), vous en apprendrais plus plus tard !

****

malicia Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise !

****

Iris Elle arriva la suite !

Zmija Est ce que Hermione a des pouvoirs, oui elle est douée mais son pouvoir ne réside pas dans la magie ( a proprement parler), ses pouvoirs rejoindraient plus ceux de Lily Potter et de ce qui découlera de ces pouvoirs !! Alors là si tu as compris quelque chose chapeau !! Une romance entre elle et Drago ? Ah tu veras !

****

slydawn Merci voici la suite

****

Luffynette Merci voici la suite

**Teddyjes** Et bien j'en suis tres heureuse ! Tu aimes tous ce qui écoule de ma plume !! OHLALA toute rouges devant son écran ose même plus taper sur son clavier !! Je vais aller lire ta fic et te laisser une review promis !

Ayuluna si je dépasse les 600 reviews en 10 chapitres, je pète un câble !! non c'est pas possible ! En tout cas je suis heureuse que ca te plaise !

Eowyn89 Merci beaucoup voici la suite, oh oui il y aura une tite dispute et je dois avoué que c'est certainement un de mes chapitres préférés !

Colibri noir Ah mon petit Colibri, merci beaucoup d'être systématiquement fidèle au poste ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !

****

Mary Merci, voilà la suite

malicia56 Et oui j'aime changé les a priori !En tout cas merci

****

ange-noire Voilà la suite, merci beaucoup

****

Loé Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

Kam-livy Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime ma Narcissa.. enfin pour le moment !

****

flora Merci a toi de reviewer !

Aranyella Fairlea Et oui pauvre Hermione, se retrouvé au bras d'un superbe et mignon petit blond aux yeux envoûtant !!! Merci pour la review

****

Snitchy J'espère que tu aimera le reste. Je postais avant tous les jours mais j'ai maintenant des correcteurs et il leur faut du temps pour me corriger, je ne poste donc qu'une fois par semaine

****

Morri Ma petite Morri Et bien que d'enthousiasme !je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, tu m'étonnes que ça doit être gênant, imagine, t'es paumé dans le labyrinthe complexe de ton esprit, entrain de pensé a .. je sais pas moi … Rémus ou Sirius (hihihi), leurs beaux yeux, leur sourire ravageur, les muscles du torse tendus… Quand tout a coup tu entends dans ta tête ! "NON mais t'as pas honte non !!" ..; lol

En tout cas merci pour ta charmante petite review, a bientôt miss !

****

POlio Merci, j'espère que le reste te plaira autant !

Cocotte Salut poulette lol ! heureuse que ca te plaise, n'oublie pas que Narcissa a l'air de mener drago a la baguette, est ce qu'il pourra la provoqué en traitant mal sa protégé ? Kiss … aux abricots !

Vengeresse Merci beaucoup

jun rogue Merci beaucoup et oui je commence a avoir une petite collection de fic maintenant

****

cyrca Voilà

****

Paprika Star Non alucard n'est pas un mangemort !

Dobbie j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant !

Carol Merci

****

Caro Merci beaucoup et bien sur je me rappelle de toi ! Originales et passionnantes !! C'est trop

Laurina Et oui une famille Malfoy sympa ! Ca change ! ils peuvent être infecte avec les autres et adorables entre eux !

****

theti Merci

**Kaorulabelle** Merci****

Kate Merci la voilà la suite

****

Will Black Je la vois comme ça Narcissa, une femme élégante, fière, avec beaucoup de prestance

****

Lady C Merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise !

****

M4r13 Tu trouve moi je trouve qu'elle a quelque chose de particulier, très digne mais ça peut en effet donné une impression de froid !

Bon sinon, je vais me faire un peu de pub gratuite! Bah oui !

J'ai une autre fic en cours, je dois avoué que je l'aime particulièrement, je pense vraiment qu'elle est la meilleure que j'ai écrite. Très différente des autres, l'histoire se met en place tranquillement. J'ai hélas l'impression qu'il y a peu de monde a être d'accord avec moi. Pourtant ceux qui l'ont lu en entier (Morri ma conseillère spécialisée en loup et Diabella ma petite correctrice) me dise qu'elles ont vraiment beaucoup aimé !

Bref, si vous pouviez y jeté un petit coup d'œil et me dire ce que vous en pensé ça me ferait très plaisir.

Elle s'appelle "Le double de soit" c'est une histoire sur Rémus Lupin.

Voilà Merci beaucoup

Et puis et bien a pars l'histoire rien n'est a moi !

Et un énorme Merci a ma correctrice pour cette fic Elsar !

Bizz

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapitre 4 : Soirée Mondaine

Drago et Hermione étaient en haut des marches donnant dans le hall.

Lorsque Narcissa les vit arriver, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son époux. Lucius se tourna et contempla le tableau qu'il avait devant lui.

Son fils et cette sang de bourbe formaient un couple magnifique, on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre.

Les autres convives ne furent pas insensibles au charme du jeune couple et le silence se fit dans le hall.

Hermione regarda Drago du coin de l'œil, il semblait fier, fier de lui, fier que tout le monde le regarde ainsi, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête, fier d'être au bras d 'une femme aussi belle.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir si la voix venait de son imagination ou si elle l'avait vraiment entendue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils descendirent les marches lentement, Hermione sentait tous les regards posés sur elle.

Narcissa s'approcha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier.

- Dray mon chéri, tu es superbe et vous, Hermione, vous êtes à couper le souffle !

Lucius s'avança, Hermione n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait

-Absolument merveilleuse.

Il se tourna vers Drago

-Profites en bien mon fils

-Lucius ça suffit !

Monsieur Malfoy se tourna et prit sa femme par la main avant de l'attirer dans la grande salle.

Drago sans un mot a sa cavalière, suivi son père.

Hermione entra pour la première fois dans la salle de bal des Malfoy, tout ici respirait la richesse et l'aristocratie.

Drago en parfait gentleman la conduisit à sa table, il tira la chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Hermione s'exécuta, Drago se pencha à son oreille

-Charmants tatouages

Le repas se passa sans incident majeur à part peut être le fait que Hermione regardait à chaque moment la façon dont il fallait se tenir en prenant exemple sur Narcissa.

A la fin du repas, Narcissa ouvrit le bal sur une valse avec Lord Gans, les convives furent bientôt invités à les suivre. Hermione se retrouva embarqué contre son gré par Lucius Malfoy.

Il la serrait d'un peu trop près à son goût, glissant ses mains sur la peau douce de son dos dénudé.

- J'espère que mon fils saura vous satisfaire, Miss Granger, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si ce n'est pas le cas.

Hermione ne répondit pas et Lucius continua caressant le tatouage d'Hermione

- Hum et ce petit diablotin au creux de vos reins, c'est tellement sensuel, en avez-vous d'autres, Miss ?

- D'autres que vous n'aurez jamais le privilège de voir, Monsieur Malfoy !

Elle s'éloigna de lui

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me sens un peu lasse !

Elle rejoignit Drago a sa table, elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de Narcissa

__

-Hermione, ne restez jamais seul avec Lucius, il peut être très dangereux pour vous.

Hermione se tourna vers son hôtesse et lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait bien saisit le message.

Narcissa au bras de Lord Gans, s'approcha de son fils.

-Et bien, Dray, tu ne fais pas danser ta cavalière.

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère

- Mère, vous savez bien que ma première danse est toujours pour vous.

Lord Gans tandis la main de Narcissa a Drago

-Ce jeune homme est charmant

-Tu en doutais Alucard ?

-Non, en effet, Miss Granger voulez vous danser ?

-Avec plaisir Lord.

Hermione se leva, Narcissa et Drago leur avaient emboîté le pas.

Ils commencèrent à danser et son regard se posa sur Narcissa et son fils. Ils étaient ensemble absolument divin.

Plus Hermione le regardait et plus elle se disait qu'il avait les traits de sa mère contrairement a ce que l'on pouvait penser au premier abord.

Lord Gans vit le regard de la jeune fille

-Ils sont merveilleux n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet, je ne voyais pas Drago ainsi

-La famille Malfoy, Miss est particulière, très particulière

-Pourquoi ?

-Si Narcissa vous a gardé ici, c'est qu'elle compte vous l'apprendre, patientez et vous verrez.

-Madame Malfoy est une femme superbe

-Sans aucun doute, elle a une beauté si spéciale

-Elle est enivrante.

- C'est exact.

Drago s'approcha d'eux, une nouvelle chanson commençait. Une musique douce, Hermione la reconnut tout de suite, une de ses chansons préférées.

-Lord, puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ?

-Sans problème, mon garçon, elle sera beaucoup plus belle et plus a l'aise avec un jeune homme de son âge.

Hermione prit la main tendue devant elle.

Drago posa une main sur sa taille et pris les doigts fins de la jeune fille de l'autre.

Hermione posa sa seconde main sur son torse. Il accentua la pressions sur la hanche pour rapprocher la jeune fille de lui.

Hermione le regarda

-Que me vaux l'honneur de dansé avec toi ?

-Ma mère !

-Tu lui obéis donc au doigt et à l'œil !

-Non je la respecte, elle, son pouvoir, son sang.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez toi, tu n'es pas ici par hasard, je la connais que trop bien

-Je peux te poser une question

-Vas y je ne te garantie pas de la réponse

- Comment faire pour qu'elle ne lise pas dans mes pensées aussi facilement ?

Drago sourit

-Je suis le seul a rivalisé avec elle a ce petit jeu, elle n'a jamais pu entrer dans mon esprit et ça depuis mon plus jeune âge.

- Comment fais-tu ?

-Je pense qu'a l'origine j'ai hérité de certaines de ses capacités après c'est l'entraînement.

-Apprends-moi

Il leva ses sourcils d'un air étonné.

-Viens chez moi ce soir

-Ta mère le saura

-Elle a sécurisé ma chambre, elle préfère ne rien savoir de ce que j'y fais surtout lorsque je suis avec une fille…

Il sourit et son regard gris passa au bleu pâle. Ses yeux lui rappelaient ceux de Narcissa. Ils avaient quelque chose de si étrange.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis son petit garçon !

Hermione sourit, Drago semblait voué un culte a sa mère !

Tous les invités s'étaient écartés pour les regarder danser. Ils formaient un couple parfait et il semblait glissé.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas immédiatement de l'attention qui leur était portée et ce n'est que quand Drago arrêta de faire tourner la jeune femme et qu'une foule d'applaudissement se leva, qu'ils se redirent compte qu'ils étaient seul sur la piste.


	5. Dans la chmabre de Drago

****

Coucou

Amy Evans Et voilà la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que les autres.

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci beaucoup !

****

Mayli Et voilà, je t'exhausse c'est super rapide là !

****

Morri Il faut que je racontes la dernière ! A force d'imaginé des trucs pas possible (voir ta dernière review) voilà ou j'en suis arrivé. Cette nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut a la suite d'un rêve : _Sirius, secouant ses cheveux mouillés, chacun de se mouvements fait bougé les muscles de ses épaules. Le fin duvet partant de son nombril fini sa course sous sa serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Un autre garçon sort de ma salle de bain ( bah oui ça se passait chez moi) c'est de nouveau Sirius, je me retrouve avec deux puis trois, puis quatre Sirius. Ils lèvent lentement leurs yeux, me sourit et la … je me réveille_

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a expliqué a Ju (Charmant jeune homme qui partage ma vie et qui bien sur a été réveillé par mes bonds !), le sourire nié que j'avais !

Je pense qu'il s'inquiète maintenant de ma santé mental et j'ai peur qu'il me fil une tisane plutôt qu'un café le soir !

Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai pensé a toi et tes idées cette nuit !

Aller voilà la suite !

****

Ayuluna En tout cas j'en serais ravi, je ne garanti rien, j'essaierai mais ça dépend de mon temps et de mes correcteurs en tout ca merci

****

Gody Hello, je pense que leur yeux vont encore plus t'intriguer dans ce chapitre

****

Spaz Merci

****

Allis13 Merci beaucoup

****

carol Merci, voici la suite

****

Kate Voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire

****

Ania14 Comme une berceuse ! tiens c'est étrange comme comparaison mais pourquoi pas. C'est peut etre l'aspect Narcissa douce qui te donne cette impression

****

mymykrakra Plus prudent, c'est clair !! Merci beaucoup

****

Cily Oui mais Lucius est tout de même un mangemort, il y a donc un risque !

****

Hermy Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise

****

stefie Voilà

****

Lou biloute Merci je pense en effet que tu auras peut être quelques

****

Le saut de l'ange Ah tu verras ! t'inquietes par pour Lucius il y en a d'autre qui pourront aussi s'occupé de son cas!

****

LadyC Merci

****

Sybylle Je ne sais pas si je me surpasse mais je suis heureuse que ca te plaise

****

Zmija Oui tu as compris, Lucius est carrément pervers lol !

****

Malicia Ce qu'il vont faire dans la chambre, mais rien ! et la je sens que je te decois !!!!

****

AL Merci

****

M4r13 Dors ma belle, Léonie vielle sur tes rêves !

**Flora** Oui c'est aussi le Drago que j'aime !****

cyrca Merci voici la suite

Bon et puis et bien un grand merci A ma correctrice et a tous mes petits reviewers adorés.

****

Bon il semblerait que mon appel de la dernier fois pour mon autre fic n'est pas fonctionné mais tant pis je le réitère on ne sait jamais !

Aller quoi, je vous fait plaisir en mettant un chap de plus sur celle ci, alors faites moi plaisir et dites moi ce qu vous pensez de l'autre ! s'il vous plaît ( yeux larmoyant devant son écran, genre tête de cocker )

Elle s'appelle "Le double de soit"

Et puis et bien rien est a moi sauf l'histoire

Biss

Léoline

****

Chapitre 5 : Dans la chambre de Drago

La soirée se termina tard et Hermione fut surprise de s'être autant amusé. Elle avait fait connaissance avec des gens charmants, elle se sourit à elle-même, des gens charmants chez les Malfoy mais où va le monde ! Elle entendit Narcissa dans ses penses

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec nous Hermione

Hermione pensa à Drago et entendit Narcissa

-Intéressant, mon fils vous plaît Hermione

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha de celle de Drago, elle frappa et entendit Drago lui répondre :

-Entre.

Hermione pénétra dans la pièce et d'un coup elle sentit son esprit libéré, Narcissa ne l'atteignait pas ici.

-Mets toi a ton aise, j'arrive.

La voix venait de la salle de bain, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changé.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, la chambre était spacieuse et agréable. Une grande cheminée, un salon devant, une autre pièce avec un lit a baldaquin, une bibliothèque. Hermione se dit qu'a ce niveau là, ce n'était plus une chambre mais un appartement. Elle s'assit au coin du feu et prit le livre posé sur la table et lu le titre " Magie ancestrale "

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

Dix minutes après, Drago entrait dans la pièce. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt et frictionnait ses cheveux a l'aide d'une serviette.

Il la regarda quelques instants.

-Tu ne t'es pas changé ?

-Non, je n'y ai même pas pensé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit devant son fauteuil, il mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs, empêchant ainsi la jeune femme de partir. Il se pencha vers elle, ses cheveux blonds touchaient le visage d'Hermione. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait

-Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus

Elle voulut se lever mais il l'en empêcha et la poussa dans le fauteuil

-Je croyais que tu voulais m'apprendre…

Il posa sa tête sur son front, Hermione n'arrivait pas a décroché du regard bleu

-Je peux t'apprendre mais je ne pense pas que ce soit les choses auxquelles tu penses.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je pense

-J'ai les mêmes capacités que ma mère, je sais tout de toi, ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens et cela depuis plus de 6 ans. Je sais a quel point tu as souffert quand Potter a fricoté avec Chang et puis quand il a couché avec la belette. Je sais à quel point tu t'es forcée pour coucher avec Krum, tout comme avec Weasley. Je sais tout de toi, la panique qui commence à t'envahir, ta peur, ta peur de moi, de ma mère, de mes semblables.

-Lai … laisse-moi Drago !

- Oh que non, crois-moi ma belle, tu ne repartiras pas d'ici aussi facilement que tu y es venue.

Il leva sa main droite et enserra le cou d'Hermione avec, elle était effrayée, il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentré pour lire dans ses pensées, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

Elle tenta de lui faire lâcher prise en lui attrapant le bras de ses deux mains mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

Elle articula difficilement

-Je... Je t'en prie.

Elle sentait l'air lui manqué, le sang lui montait à la tête, Drago desserra légèrement la pression, il ne voulait pas la tué, il voulait l'effrayer. Elle essaya de se relevé mais une gifle magistrale la cloua au sol

-Ne bouge pas !

Hermione le fixa, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être aussi violent.

-Ecoute-moi bien Granger, tu es en sécurité dans cette maison uniquement prés de moi, c'est te dire. A partir du moment ou tu t'aventure dans un endroit ou ma mère n'a plus un œil sur toi ou sur ton esprit, tu la vexes et tu es à sa merci et as celle de mon père, je suis assez clair.

Elle secoua la tête

-Bien, maintenant retournes dans ta chambre

Elle sortit de la chambre les jambes flageolantes, Narcissa se tenait au fond du couloir, elle regarda Hermione bizarrement.

-Alors Hermione, qu'est ce que mon fils vous a dit ?

Elle ne répondit pas et pensa, qu'elle n'avait qu'à lire dans ses pensées elle savait si bien le faire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, Narcissa s'approchait d'elle mais elle ne marchait pas, la pointe de ses pieds touchait à peine le sol, sa robe semblait traîné derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds entourant son visage baissé étaient mouillés comme si elle sortait d'un bain. Ses yeux étaient froncés, l'iris n'était ni bleu, ni grise mais blanche comme si elle n'en avait plus, ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte maladive et sa peau fine beaucoup plus pale qu'a son habitude laissait apercevoir ses veines régulières ou coulait un liquide bleuâtre

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous conduire ainsi avec moi et ne vous avisez plus jamais a vous trouvez seul avec Drago dans une pièce que je ne contrôle pas !

Sa voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe et une fumée blanche sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'adressa à la jeune fille.

Hermione fut prise de frissons. Narcissa était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir la froideur de son corps.

Figée par la peur, elle cligna des yeux, en deux secondes Narcissa disparu.

Hermione tomba le long du mur, blanche, effrayée, paniquée.

Drago sortit de sa chambre et la regarda un sourire au coin des lèvres

-Aurais-tu énervé ma mère ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne contrôlait ni son corps ni son esprit, elle tremblait, de froid, de peur. Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la posa dans son lit.

Il passa sa main sur ses yeux. Hermione entendit dans son esprit

-Dors

Elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans un lourd sommeil

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Je sens que vous allez me haïr pour cette fin

Léoline


	6. sang bleu

****

Bee Orchid Moi aussi je serais raide morte rien qu'en la voyant approché !

****

Spaz313 Oh non s'il te plait ne me hait pas, la voilà la suite

****

Lilouthephoenix Mais tu ne me hait pas, ce n'est qu'une impression du a la contrariété si si je

****

vény rogue Merci

****

dragonia Voici la suite

****

flora Mais non tu ne me hais pas tu es juste légèrement en colére

****

greeneyes Bizard ces Malfoys hein et alors avec ce chapitre, tu vas les trouvé encore pire

****

Neyarchess Pourquoi tou le monde me déteste a la suite de ce chapitre vraiment je comprends pas !

****

Morri Coucou ma belle, je te jure que c'est vrai et le pire c'est que dans mon rêve, je pensais a toi, je me disais ça c'est a cause de Morri, je pense que j'étais en demi sommeil. En plus je me demandais pourquoi il y en avait autant, quatre ! je te jure quatre Sirius rien que pour moi ! Enfin si ca peut te rassuré cette nuit je n'ai pas fait de rêve loufoque ! Hier soir avant de me couché, Ju m'a dit un truc du genre "J'espère que ton cauchemar de la nuit dernière ne va pas t'empêcher de dormir !" !! Je réponds quoi a ça moi hein ! je me vois bien " Non, mon chéri, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, je rêvais juste d'un mec qui existe uniquement dans un livre et qui sortait a moitié a poil de notre salle de bain mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien !!" lol ! Vraiment ! En fait c'est dans la chambre d'Hermione que Drago la déposé, désol je me suis mal exprimé ! aller a plus

****

Ania14 Un véritable cauchemar !

****

Gody Et oui le seul allié, c'est effrayant ! Lucius il reviendra un peu plus tard

****

Chimgrid Mais si c juste, ça s'appelle le Suspense si je te jure !

****

marilla-chan Voilà

****

Amy Evans Et oui Drago ne va quand meme pas change du jour au lendemain !

****

carol Voilà la suite

****

pascale1980 Merci

****

Sybylle Baraque de fou est le bon terme je crois !

****

Hermione99 Merci

****

Kam-Livy c'est gentil ! Drago cache bien son jeu lui aussi

****

cyrca Rassure toi plus personne ne comprend !

****

Kate Peut etre plus tard ! Non Drago n'est pas dangereux pour Hermione, c'est son seul allié !

****

Stefie Voilà !

****

M4r13 Elle est terrifiante on peut le dire ! Les Malfoys ont toujours été space !

Bon voilà le chap 6 parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de review alors je vous fait un petit cadeau ! !

Je suis contente il n'y a plus personne qui comprend quoi que ce soit ! ! hihihih

Pour ceux qui lise mes fic vous devriez être habitué, je suis la reine de l'embrouille ! Des fois je me demande si je n'ai pas le cerveau qui fume un peu de trop ! !

Bon et bien comme d'habitude a pars l'histoire (tordue) rien est a moi

Merci a Elsar et a vous tous

Bizz

Léoline

Chapitre 6 : Sang bleu

Nagrom entra dans la pièce et ouvrit les lourds rideaux laissant la lumière du matin de juillet entré dans la chambre.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione

-Miss, Madame Narcissa souhaite que vous preniez votre petit déjeuné a la table familiale

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle s'assit et regarda l'elfe s'affairait autour d'elle, il ouvrit les fenêtres, l'air frais fit frissonner Hermione.

Elle entendit l'eau coulée, Nagrom lui préparait un bain. Elle se leva, ses souvenirs de la veille remontèrent aussitôt a la surface. Narcissa, sa façon d'agir, Drago, comment avait-il fait pour qu'elle s'endorme ainsi d'un simple geste ?

Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, elle suivit Nagrom jusque dans le parc. Narcissa était dos à elle, habillée d'une robe de sorcier blanche, elle semblait irréelle.

-Bonjour, Hermione, avez vous bien dormi ?

-Euh oui, madame Malfoy, merci et vous

-Je dors que très peu

Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait du s'en douté de celle là. Aussitôt les yeux de Narcissa passèrent au blanc.

-Bonjour Mère.

Les traits de la blonde se radoucirent et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine.

Hermione remercia Drago intérieurement et elle entendit Narcissa lui réponde

__

-Tu peux en effet !

-Bonjour Dray, tu as bien dormis ?

-Bien merci

Il se tourna vers Hermione

-Bien dormi Hermione

-Ou.. oui merci

Drago lui adressa un léger sourire, Hermione vit le regard de Narcissa se troublé de nouveau et elle entendit dans sa tête

__

-Laisse mon enfant, je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui

-Mère sortez de son esprit.

- Dray ne la défend pas, tu sais toi, tu sais comment cela doit se passer.

-Justement mère je le sais et vous devez laisser faire !

-Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas mourir

Hermione les regarda et hurla

-Mais cessez ce vacarme dans ma tête, allez donc vous battre ailleurs !

Elle se leva et s'enfuie dans sa chambre.

Nagrom la retrouva quelques minutes après.

-Qu'est-ce que Miss a fait ? Madame Narcissa est furieuse contre Miss ! !

-Ecoute Nagrom, je pars, je ne reste pas dans cette maison de fous, une minute de plus, je vais à Poudlard.

Drago entra dans la chambre

-Tu ne peux pas partir

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, je vais tomber folle si je reste ici.

-Elle ne te laissera pas

-Pourquoi, elle ne veut pas que je t'approche, ça devrait l'arranger

-Oui mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix, le sang doit être renouvelé, sinon nous mourrons

-Quoi, mais de quoi tu me parles ?

-Suis-moi

Il attrapa Hermione par la main, Hermione le lâcha aussitôt

-Elle est là, je la sens

-C'est probable en effet, elle doit te surveiller.

Il lui prit la main doucement

-Fais-moi confiance… s'il te plaît

Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans le hall

Drago se tourna vers l'arbre des Malfoy

-Regarde

Hermione s'approcha, la dernière case de l'arbre indiquait Drago Malfoy, elle remonta les générations une a une

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Gans

Elle se tourna vers Drago

-Lord Gans est ton grand-père ?

-Continue

Au-dessus de Lucius on lisait Devil Malfoy, Narcissa Gans.

Elle continua jusqu'en haut de l'arbre, toutes les épouses Malfoy s'appelait Narcissa Gans. Le couple d'origine en haut était Narcissa Gans, Alucard Malfoy.

-Je ne comprends pas !

-Je vais t'explique, Narcissa Gans est ma mère

-Oui

-Mais elle est aussi ma grand-mère, mon arrière-grand-mère et ainsi de suite

-QUOI ?

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Tu veux dire que ta mère Narcissa est aussi la mère de ton père !

-Exact.

-Oh par Merlin mais c'est de l'inceste !

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, nous devons maintenir notre sang pur et grâce à elle il est toujours aussi bleu que la première génération. Comme tu as pu le voir hier, ma mère a une tendance à changer de personnalité quand elle est nerveuse c'est dû à une déficience de son sang.

-QUOI ?

-Lorsque je suis né, elle m'a transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs, son sang a perdu de sa pureté.

-Le tien aussi

-Non le mien est pur et j'ai hérité des pouvoirs de Narcissa mais aussi ceux de Alucard. Si on ne trouve pas une femme au sang bleu, notre lignée s'arrêtera, Hermione grimaça

-Mais un enfant de toi et Narcissa …

-Il ne sera pas parfait le sang de Narcissa est trop défaillant.

Hermione réfléchit

-Quel est l'âge de Narcissa ?

Drago sourit

-Narcissa et Alucard ont 2500 ans

-Oh par Merlin

-Ce sont les plus vieux sang bleu du monde sorciers

-Mais Alucard n'as pas d'enfant de son côté

-Si bien sur le premier enfant était Balthazar Malfoy fils de Alucard Malfoy et Narcissa Gans

Il indiqua sur l'arbre la petite case en haut.

-Les familles bleues se sont faites rare par la suite et c'est ainsi qu'est venue l'idée d'utiliser Narcissa, Alucard a changé de nom, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons et se fait passer pour un cousin de Narcissa et elle s'est marié à son premier fils Balthazar.

- Mais comment font-ils pour vivre aussi longtemps, tous tes autres ancêtres sont morts

-Bien sur, seul Narcissa et Alucard vivent encore jusqu'à la naissance d'une descendance parfaite

-La tienne ?

-Oui, il y a des chances, lorsque mon fils naîtra, Alucard et Narcissa mourront

-Et tu seras immortel et pourquoi un fils ?

-Un fils car les Malfoy ne font que des garçons et je serrai immortel uniquement si je le désire et si je bois le sang de Alucard.

Hermione sembla paniqué

-Mais vous êtes des vampires !

-Non, non, non c'est tout à fait diffèrent, le sang n'a besoin d'être bu qu'une fois. De plus les croix, et pieux dans le cœur n'ont aucun effet sur nous. Nous avons par contre de nouveaux pouvoirs, télépathie, force d'attraction décuplée, pouvoir hypnotique et je t'en passe

-Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire moi ?

-Il semblerait que soit une sang bleue !

Hermione éclata de rire !

-Moi la sang de bourbe !

-Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est la bourbe ?

Hermione le fixa, il la prenait pour une abrutie ou quoi ?

-Bien sur c'est de la boue

-Exact mais c'est de la boue faite à partir d'eau sortant directement d'une source. De l'eau pure !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon je sens les questions arrivées !

Alors je réponds tout de suite

Non je ne suis pas folle !

Oui j'ai un esprit qui fonctionne différemment du reste du genre humain !

Oui ma fic est totalement tordu mais vous m'aimez pour ça .. non ?

Et oui je vous aimes mes reviewers

Bizz

Léoline


	7. Hermione une sang pur ?

Coucou

Bon et bien je dois vous avouez que vous m'avez agréablement surprise, je pensais en découragé plus d'un avec mon histoire d'être millénaire !

Je ne peux pas répondre a mes reviews je le ferais lundi sans faute ! Par contre, une explication sur le terme sang bleu.

En France, les rois français s'appelaient aussi sang bleu et les sang pur de Rowling me font un peu pense a eux. Sur de leur suprématie et de leur rang, donc voilà d'ou vient l'histoire des sang bleu !

Et puis pour une fic qui devait être mise a jour uniquement le mardi je trouve que je Update un peu trop ! J'y peu rien c'est plus fort que moi, quand je vois toutes les reviews que je reçois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre la suite !!

Comme d'hab, rien a moi sauf l'histoire ( de toute façon, personne d'autre que moi aurait pu la pondre celle là !!)

Merci a Elsar pour sa correction

Aller je vous dit a lundi et bonne lecture.

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chapitre 7 : Hermione, une sang pur ?

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être une sang pur, c'est impossible, mes parents sont moldus !

-En fait, tu n'es pas née de parents moldus, tu as été placée chez eux après la mort de tes parents, des sangs pur, la famille Winbleddya.

-Non mais Malfoy, je crois que là, tu as vraiment un problème hein !

-Non pas du tout Hermione, les deux derniers membres de la famille Winbleddya étaient Esterelle et Niles Winbleddya tes parents.

-Mais tu es fou, laisse moi partir !

-Ecoute-moi, tu es une sang bleu !

Hermione le fixait paniqué

-Je pars, je ne resterai pas ici plus longtemps.

-Vous n'irez nul part, Hermione !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent, Alucard et Narcissa se trouvaient devant eux. Narcissa avait repris l'allure qu'elle avait la veille, ils flottaient tous les deux dans la pièce

-Vous allez vous unir à mon enfant, que vous le vouliez ou non !

-Je n'obligerai pas Hermione, c'est à elle de décider par elle-même de ce qu'elle veut faire.

-Drago, si elle ne le fait pas tu mourras, tu le sais !

Hermione regarda le jeune homme a ses cotés

-Quoi ?

Narcissa reprit

-Ah, Drago a oublié de vous donner cette précision, il doit se marier à une sang bleu autre que moi avant ses 17 ans.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon son corps se consumera de l'intérieur

Elle leva la main a sa bouche un air horrifié puis se tourna vers Drago

-Quand prends-tu tes 17 ans ?

-Le 15 août

Hermione sembla réfléchir

-Il faut juste que tu te maries ou …

Il la regarda

-Non le mariage n'a pas besoin d'être consommé si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-C'était ce que je voulais savoir.

Elle monta lentement les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre, Drago l'interpella

-Tu ne pars pas ?

Elle s'arrêta et sans se retourner lui répondit

-Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, je vais bien arriver à trouver une solution et au pire, si je suis comme tu l'affirmes une sang pure, je me marierais avec toi, mais point cela n'ira pas plus loin !

Il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Que me veux-tu encore ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé

-Je sais

-Alors cesse de prendre cet air de petite fille résignée !

-QUOI ?

-Cesse de prendre ce petit air de fille fragile qui se sacrifie !

-Mais..

-Mais quoi , tu veux que je te sois reconnaissant, Ok j'ai une dette envers toi mais c'est tout !

-Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé

-Je te vois arriver, toi si parfaite, avec ton Potter a toujours cherché à faire le bien, à être courageux ! Encore une preuve de la vaillance des Gryffondors

-Ca suffit !

-Oh mais non, tout le monde va avoir l'occasion de constaté comment tu es brave

Il prit un air triste, une petite voix

-Pauvre petite, elle se sacrifie pour sauver son ennemi, quel courage !

Elle le regarda

-Ok, et bien a ce moment là, je peux aussi te laisser tombé !

Elle le fixa et ne cligna à aucun moment des yeux

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, que je vais t'épouser sans faire de recherches avant !

-Dumbledore les a déjà faites tes recherches ! Il n'y a qu'un mariage qui peut me sauver, rien d'autre !

-Bon et bien je me marierais avec toi et c'est tout !

il lui lança un sourire sournois

-Tu crois quoi, que je le fais de gaieté de cœur, que c'est facile pour moi ! Te rends-tu compte que je risque de perdre mes amis avec toute cette histoire, que je risque de tout perdre mais ça t'est totalement égal à toi !

Drago la fixa, ses yeux prirent une teinte gris clair qui effraya Hermione

-Oui, tu as raison, je suis désolé la seule chose qui m'importe c'est DE SAUVEE MA PEAU !

-Ma décision est prise, ce n'est ni un acte d'héroïsme, ni de bravoure ou je ne sais quels autres adjectifs que tu pourrais trouver pour désigner ma maison ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas te laisser mourir en sachant que je pourrais te sauver. Que veux-tu que je fasse, que je joue les filles amoureuses, je peux le faire, tu seras ainsi couvert et personne ne te prendra ou ne me prendra en pitié !

-Ca n'est pas évidant pour moi non plus !

-Je sais, mais tu pourrais être un minimum aimable !

Drago ferma les yeux, et posa son pouce et son index autour de son nez, Il souffla

-Bon, on se calme. Nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble, alors autant essayer de se connaître et tenter de se parler sans se hurler dessus !

-Bien alors mettons au point certaines choses, je suppose que toi aussi tu aurais voulu te marier avec quelqu'un que tu aimes et que nous pouvons arriver à trouver un compromis pour faire que cette journée, même si nous ne nous aimons pas, soit agréable pour nous deux.

-Hum et comment veux-tu faire ça !

-Et bien préparons ça comme une fête et mettons nos restrictions

-D'accord, alors j'aimerai que tu portes une vraie robe de mariée accompagnée de la cape des Malfoy.

-Accepté, à condition que la liste d'invités soit restreinte.

-Bien, la cérémonie a lieu au château

-Pas d'opposition, la publication des bancs est dans un seul journal

-Ok mais c'est dans la gazette des sorciers

-Ca marche, tu vois, on peut tomber d'accord sur certaine chose

-Une dernière chose

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu portes mon nom !

Hermione le regarda interloquée

-Le contraire ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit.

-Bien

-Quelque chose me tracasse.

-Quoi ?

-Comment cela va se passer à Poudlard ?

-Ah et bien nous aurons un appartement privé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard a coté de ceux des professeurs.

-Ah !

-Ca te dérange.

-Non, je serais tranquille pour bosser au moins !

-Il faut que tu sois consciente que tout le monde va penser que toi et moi nous.. enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire

-Oui que toi et moi avons une vie de couple normal !

-Voilà !

-J'assume, je jouerais la jeune mariée heureuse mais une chose, tu ne fricotes pas avec d'autres filles

Il sourit

-Serais-tu jalouse ?

-Absolument pas, mais je serais ta femme et je ne tiens pas à passer pour une pauvre fille trompée, alors même si nous deux c'est du vent tu es condamné à l'abstinence à vie.

-C'est beaucoup demander là !

-C'est également valable pour moi.

-Bien !

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher

-Nous irons au chemin de Traverse demain

Elle acquiesça

Il prit une voix douce et lui sourit

-Bonne nuit…. Hermione

Elle leva les yeux vers lui Bel effort, elle répondit a son sourire

-Bonne nuit..Drago


	8. un mariage ça se prépare

Coucou

Me revoila bon en premier réponses a mes reviews !

Cocotte Merci beaucoup et voici la suite !

****

Karulabelle Merci

****

malicia56 Non la suite n'a pas disparu la voici !

****

Plume Potter Merci je suis touchée par tant de compliments !

****

Bee Orchid Non pour que narcissa meurt il faut qu'une descendance parfaite naisse, le simple mariage de son fils avec une sang pure ne la tuera pas !

****

kaenablack voilà suite !!

Draco tu es a moi Oh la tout doux on se calme et on respire ! Voilà al suite

****

Zoulou7 Ouais je sais je suis une fille étrange ! non je te rassure il y n'y aura pas de Hermione avec un de ses enfants.. encore faut il qu'elle en ai des enfants !!

****

Amy Evans Merci beaucoup

Morri Hello, bella et oui moi je suis sadique abstinence a vie le drago, aller hop ca rigole pas !

Gody Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite

****

marilla-chan Merci

****

Raphou Tiens salut toi ! merci beaucoup et vioci la suite

****

dragonia Bon alors explications ! Narcissa et Laucard mouront uniquement si il y a une descendance parfaite, jusque la Ok ! La Hermione se marie a Drago pour le sauve et non pour faire mourir Narcissa et Laucard ! Donc si Drago et Hermione n'ont pas d'enfant ou bien que leur descendance n'est pas parfaite, Narcissa et Alucard resteront en vie ! Tu m'as suivi !! Oui je sais j'ai un pete au casque !

****

vény rogue Merci voici la suite !

****

mymykrakra Merci

****

Chimgrid Non en fait, si sa mere n'avait pas eu une déficience au niveau de son sang il se serait marié avec mais la si il le fait, leur descendance portera aussi la déficience ! Il faut du sang neuf ! Pourquoi avant 17 ans euh bah je sais pas comme ça !

****

Kytice Goyle mais t'espire que moi ma parole

****

Spaz313 Et voilà

****

flora Je n'y avait pas pensé c vrai mais bon elle n'a plus vraiment d'attache avec ses parents moldus alors je crois qu'a ce niveau la plus rine ne l'etonne

****

morganna Tiens Morganna intéressant comme pseudo ! Enlève les deux dernière lettres et met ton speudo a l'envers !

****

cyrca Tu crois, vraiment ?

****

slydawn Si Drago condamne !! non mais laors c'est qui le chef dans cette fic et bah c moi alors le drago que nini rien du tout !!

****

Elfica Non Hermione sera immortelle uniquement si elle et Drago ont un enfant parfait et qu'elle accepte de boire le sang de Laucar !

****

Zmija Narcissa entretien une drole de relation avec son fils, elle pensait depuis sa naissance devoir se marié un jour avec, elle est partagé entre la jalousie de ne pas le faire et le bonheur de lui sauvé la vie !

Bubblegum712 surprenante est un mot qui pourrait me qualifié avec fofolle, toquée de la cafetière et bien sur completement secouée !

****

Kate Merci voici la suite

****

hermione malefoy Merci

****

dragonia Je le prend pour un compliment, au moins vous parlez de moi et de mes fic ca fait plaisir !

****

Ania14 C'est vrai qu'avec leur caractère c'est pas gagné !

****

Kam Livy et oui dans la plupart des fics c'est al fin Ils se marient et vécurent heureux et bah chez moi c'est le commencement, ils se marient et a priori c'est pas du tout cuit !

****

M4r13 Drago sauve sa peau et Hermione est beaucoup trop gryffondors pour le laisser mourir !

****

Stefie Voilà

****

Lady Lyanna Le mariage arrive dans quelques chapitres

****

LilouthePhoenix Oui mais va t il vraiment s'abstenir !!

****

pascale1980 A l'ouest, complètement je sais, c'est effrayant parfois je me fais peur !!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ensuite et bien rien a pars l'histoire ( décalée, complètement a l'ouest, bizarre et j'en passe) n'est a moi

Merci a ma correctrice Elsar

Bizz

Léoline

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 8 : Un mariage cela se prépare ! _**

Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin là, elle se leva et sans l'aide de son elfe de maison, se lava et s'habilla.

Elle ouvrit une des fenêtres de sa chambre et sorti sur le balcon.

Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, on était le 20 juillet, dans moins d'un mois elle serait mariée à Drago !

-Mais comment j'en suis arrivée là moi, ce n'est pas possible il n'y a que moi pour me mettre dans de telles situations !

A côté de cela, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Et aujourd'hui il devait aller sur le chemin de Traverse, elle espérait ne pas croiser Harry ou Ron. De toute façon elle devrait bien leur dire, elle allait s'appeler Hermione Malfoy !

Elle frissonna

-Eurk Hermione Malfoy !

-Oh Miss est déjà réveillée, pourquoi miss ne m'a t'elle pas demandé ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nagrom, je me suis débrouillée toute seule

-Nagrom a appris pour Monsieur Drago et Miss, Nagrom adresse toutes ses félicitations à Miss.

-Merci Nagrom, c'est gentil

-Miss, veut-elle bien descendre, le petit déjeuné est servi et Madame Narcissa voudrait parler à Miss et Monsieur Drago pour la publication des bans.

-Je descends tout de suite, Nagrom. Drago est-il réveillé ?

-Oui Miss, Monsieur Drago est en bas avec Madame Narcissa et Monsieur Alucard.

-Merci Nagrom.

Hermione entra dans la chambre et ferma la fenêtre

-Bon allez Hermione courage, va préparer ton mariage !

Elle descendit les escalier et entra dans la grande salle.

-Ah Bonjour Hermione, Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Bien et vous Lord ?

-Bien merci

-Bonjour Madame Malfoy

-Bonjour Hermione, vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa, je vais être votre belle-mère

-Comme vous voulez !

-Bonjour Hermione

-Bonjour Drago

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je parlais de la publication des bancs, ils seront publié dans la gazette des sorciers ainsi que dans Le monde Sorcier ..

-Est ce vraiment nécessaire d'avertir tout le monde ?

-Voyons, Hermione, on ne se marie qu'une fois, il faut que cela soit une fête

-Enfin, comprenez Narcissa, que dans les circonstances de ce mariage, je ne sois pas vraiment joyeuse !

-Oui mais..

Drago se leva

-Mère, Hermione et moi avons déjà parlé de tout ça et nous nous occupons de tout ! Laissez nous faire !

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent au chemin de Traverse en début d'après midi.

Ils commencèrent par se rendre au bureau de la Gazette des sorciers afin de déposer les bans.

La sorcière qui rempli le papier les regarda avec l'air surpris.

-Monsieur Drago Malfoy et Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, c'est bien cela ?

Hermione la fixa

-Oui, c'est ça

-Bien c'est surprenant !

-Quelle date

-Le 10 août.

-L'endroit ?

-Manoir des Malfoy

-Bon et bien c'est noté ça passera dans l'édition de ce soir

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et sourit

-Bien maintenant où allons-nous ?

-Chez le joailliers

Ils sortirent de la boutique, Hermione avait le sentiment que tout le monde les regardait, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette impression

Au détour d'une rue elle entendit

-Hermione, hou hou.

Elle regarda vers Drago

-oh non ! !

Elle se tourna

-Ah Ron, Bonjour

-Mione, mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce singe ?

Drago contre toute attente ne répondit pas

-Je me promène comme tu le vois

-Avec lui

-Oui et lui a un prénom et un nom !

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua sur sa lancée.

-Tu viens au terrier au mois d'août

-Non, désolée, je ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi vas-tu rester avec ce rat ?

Drago le regarda d'un air méchant

-Oh au mois d'août, désolé nous serons en lune de miel

-Drago !

-Quoi, comment ça en lune de miel ?

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et parti rapidement

-Allez viens !

Hermione le suivit en hurlant à Ron

-Je t'expliquerai Ron, promis

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bijoutier, Hermione se tourna vers Drago, les mains sur les hanches

-Non mais on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de lui dire ça non de non !

-Bah quoi c'est vrai !

-Drago, Ron est mon ami et mon ex petit ami, tu n'avais pas à lui dire ça comme ça ! !

-Ah ça va !

-Tu devrais faire un minimum attention, je ne tiens pas à perdre contact avec mes amis, il faudra que tu les supportes !

Il marmonna quelque chose, qu'Hermione ne comprit pas et entra dans la boutique

La jeune fille le suivi a contre cœur !

-Monsieur Malfoy, bonjour.

-Bonjour

-Vous venez chercher un bijou pour votre mère ?

-Non pas du tout

Il prit Hermione par l'épaule

-Je viens chercher une bague de fiançailles

L'homme en face d'eux regarda par-dessus ses lunettes

-Hum, intéressant, venez, nous allons trouver votre bonheur.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, Hermione avec les conseils de Drago fini par choisir une bague en émeraude, serti de minuscules diamants

-Excellent choix Mademoiselle. Une couleur qui va très bien au Malfoy

-Vous le mettez sur mon compte et vous la mettez de côté, Alucard viendra régler cela demain

-Puis-je vous demander votre nom Miss ?

-Euh oui, Granger Hermione

Il regarda Drago

-Excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas une sang pure

Drago le fixa, s'approcha de lui et Hermione vit pointé chez lui de la colère

-Le sang qui coule dans les veines de ma fiancée ne vous regarde à aucun moment !

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy. Je... je suis désolé, la curiosité …

-Sa lignée est certainement plus pure que la votre !

Il prit Hermione par la main

-Allons-y

Hermione le regarda à plusieurs reprise, il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Elle se promenait dans le chemin de Traverse main dans la main avec Drago Malfoy !

Elle l'entendit dans sa tête

__

-Ca te gêne ?

-Il faut que je m'habitue c'est tout

-Je comprends

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il avait l'air si adulte, si fier, il était droit et avait beaucoup de prestance

__

-Merci, c'est gentil

Hermione rougit

__

-Cesse de lire dans mes pensées !

Il lui lança un petit sourire, elle fit une tête de petite fille prête à pleurer et il éclata de rire

Hermione le regarda décontenancée, il riait à gorge déployée, à priori elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise car plusieurs personnes les regardaient. Il la prit par l'épaule

__

-Oh là on se calme, doucement les démonstrations d'affection

-Tu es censée être ma fiancée et plus les gens nous verrons ensemble, plus la rumeur ira vite et moins nous aurons à le dire !

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et passa son bras autour de sa taille

__

-J'en conclus que tu es d'accord avec ma théorie !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le magasin de balais

-Je dois prendre mon nouveau balai !

-Ecoute pendant ce temps, je vais aller me chercher une robe

-Bien je te rejoins

-Non, cela porte malheur !

Drago la regarda étonné

-Quoi ?

Hermione rougit, elle se prenait au jeu

-Ca porte malheur si le marié voit la robe de la mariée avant la cérémonie.

-Hermione, tu ne vas pas …

Une femme s'approcha d'eux

-Elle a raison Drago, tu ne dois pas la voir

-Mère ?

-Je me suis dit qu'Hermione voudrait peut être une compagnie féminine pour choisir sa tenue.

-Merci Narcissa, c'est gentil

-Ok, je me rends, je vous attends au Chaudron Baveur. Tu mets tout ce que tu achètes sur notre compte, Alucard passe demain tout récupérer et payer !

-Bien

Hermione se tourna prête à partir et s'aperçut qu'une petite troupe de personnes s'était arrêtée pour écouter, à priori la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour. Elle se tourna vers Drago et d'un geste affectueux, lui tira sur le col de sa robe de sorcier pour lui déposé un baiser sur la joue.

-A tout à l'heure

-euh… tout à l'heure

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Léoline


	9. Officiellement

Coucou

Bon et bien voilà le chapitre 9 des aventure bizaroides de Drago et Hermione !!

****

Allis13 Et voilà la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira

****

flora voilà ma petite chevre !!

****

Vengeresse vont ils tomber amoureux, a ton avis !

****

vény rogue et ouais il peut etre adorable quand il veux le Drago

****

Amy Evans oui moi aussi je les trouve mimi mais le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas expliqué a Ron fait ressortir le coté enervant de Drago et j'aime aussi ce coté chez lui

****

Bubblegum712 Merci beaucoup voici la suite

****

Spaz313 Une imagination débordante ça c'est sur, je pense que des fois je vis dans mes réves !! mon imagination galope !!

****

Gody Merci

****

M4r13 Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre passera mieux et les autres aussi en tout cas merci d'etre fidele au rendez vous même si elle ne t'attire pas plus que ça

****

Kaorulabelle Voilà

****

Lady Lyanna La fic compte 44 chapitres

****

Lilouthephoenix je pense que les futurs chapitres et les découverte sur Drago vont te surprendre, j'ai essayé de le voir completement differement de l'hbituel Drago et a mon avis toi comme mes autres lecteurs aller encore me dire que je suis un peu atteinte !

****

Morri C'est les vacances, Harry est chez les Dursley ! Oui Harry et Ron seront de la partie, d'ailleur tu vas deja avoir un premier apercu avec ces deux la dans ce chapitre

****

dragonia disons qu'il n'y s'y attendait pas au baiser sur la joue le Drago ! Hermione rentre dans son jeu ce n'est pas habituel !

****

Elfica Merci beaucoup

Bon alors voici le neuvieme chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous plaira !

Les reviews ont un peu chuté pour ce dernier chapitre !! C'est quoi ce bazar ! (comment ça j'en ai déjà beaucoup ? Oui bon d'accord 221 pour 8 chapitre c'est bien ! Mais j'en veux plus moi !!!)

Aller merci a Elsar pour sa correction

Et comme d'habitude rien a part l'histoire n'est a moi

Bizz

Léoline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapitre 9 : Officiellement

Quelques jours étaient passer depuis leur ballade au chemin de Traverse. Hermione était assise dans sa chambre, elle lisait un livre intitulé " Les us et Coutumes des mariages de lignée ".

On frappa à la porte et Nagrom alla ouvrir

-Miss, Monsieur Drago aimerait vous parler

-Fais le entrer Nagrom

Hermione posa son livre et s'assit correctement

-Bonjour, Hermione

-Bonjour, je t'en prie assieds-toi

Drago sourit et s'assit

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement ?

- Je me disais juste que tu avais appris les bonnes manières

- J'essaye de me fondre dans le décor et c'est loin d'être évident pour moi

- Attends, tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu vas être mariée avec un des plus riches sorciers au monde et certainement un des plus beaux par la même occasion

Hermione lui lança un regard noir

-Et tu crois que l'argent fait tout peut être

Il sembla réfléchir

-Il fait beaucoup

-Pas quand il s'agit de mariage, Malfoy

-Cesse de m'appeler Malfoy !

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Tu n'es plus fier de ton nom ?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle

-Tu vas être ma femme et j'attends de toi un peu plus de respect

-Le respect ça se gagne… Malfoy !

- N'oublie pas que bientôt tu en seras une Malfoy

-Je ne le suis pas encore et ça ne serra que de nom !

-Cesse de te donné de l'importance, tu n'en as pas !

-Bien donc le fait que j'annule le mariage ne devrait pas te déranger

Il sourit

-Tu ne le feras pas

- Qu'est-ce qui te le dit ?

-Tu es beaucoup trop Gryffondors !

-Et bien mon cher, méfies toi, tu ne me connais pas encore suffisamment !

Il sourit et se rassit, elle leva les sourcils et continua

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Que voulais-tu ?

-Je pensais juste d'invité ce soir

- M'inviter ? Voyez-vous cela, en quel honneur ?

-Des fiançailles !

-Je croyais que c'était fait !

-Non, ça doit être officiel.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est la version officielle

Il prit le livre posé sur la table

-Tu ne l'as pas lu dans ce bouquin

-Non !

-Je dois t'inviter et te faire ma demande

Elle le regarda à deux fois

-Dans un lieu public ?

-bah oui !

-Et ça doit se faire ou ?

-Le restaurant " A la baguette d'or " au chemin de Traverse, il y a bien sur mes parents et Alucard, tu peux également inviter du monde si tu le souhaite.

-Bien

Elle réfléchit et se dit que c'était peut être l'occasion de parler a Harry et Ron

- Ne te gêne pas pour inviter Weasley, l'addition est payée par Alucard !

Elle le fixa, il était si pénible, comment allait- elle faire pour le supporter tous les jours ?

-Tu t'y habitueras

-Sors de ma chambre

-Une dernière chose, évites de mettre une robe trop affriolante, je voudrais éviter que l'on pense que ma future femme est une traînée !

-Quoi, non mais mes robes ne sont jamais …

-Tes tatouages, tu les gardes pour nos moments intimes s'il te plait !

Elle le regarda les yeux exorbités

-IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS DE MOMENTS INTIMES ENTRE NOUS, SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! ! !

Il sortit en souriant laissant derrière lui une Hermione colérique.

Elle entra dans le dressing

-Ah il ne veut pas que je montre mes tatouages et bien il va voir celui là !!

Elle poussa les cintres un à un et tomba enfin sur la robe qu'elle voulait.

- Nagrom, je porterais cette robe ce soir, peux-tu me trouver des chaussures s'il te plait ?

-Bien Miss

Apres s'être douché rapidement, elle se regarda dans la glace.

- Nagrom, peux-tu venir m'aider ?

-Oui Miss

Elle remonta à l'aide de l'Elfe ses cheveux les enroulant, les tirant pour arriver à les placer. Elle prit sa baguette et prononça

- Colorus inpartie.

Aussitôt des mèches rouges apparurent sur l'ensemble de sa chevelure

-Nagrom, a t'on un hibou ici ?

-bien sur Miss, je l'appelle de suite

Quelques instants après, un hibou fit son apparition

- Bien va. Donne ceci à Ron Weasley et Harry Potter s'il te plait.

Elle passa dans la chambre et s'habilla.

Elle se regarda dans la glace.

Sa robe était rouge, elle descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, a mit genoux de la dentelle remplaçait le tissu, son ventre était recouvert de dentelle. Les manches étaient, elles aussi, en dentelles et finissaient en V sur sa main, elles étaient accrochées à son majeur.

Elles passa ses escarpins.

- Bien allons-y !

Hermione sortie de la pièce et descendit dans le grand hall, elle vit le regard de Drago se figé en la voyant arrivé.

Elle arriva près de lui et lui sourit

Il la scruta, remarquant qu'en plus de ses tatouages dans le dos et sur la nuque, elle avait une fée sur la cheville et un anneau au nombril. Il se pencha vers elle

-Hum, tu en as d'autres des surprises comme ça ?

Elle le fixa et se dit qu'il était pas mal. Il avait un costume noir et une robe de sorcier prune. Drago sourit a la pensée.

-Je ne sais pas !

Il posa sur ses épaules, une cape de sorcier noir et l'attacha à son cou par l'insigne des Malfoy

Elle prit la capuche et la rabaissa sur ses cheveux.

Ils sortirent

-Ou sont tes parents ?

-Ils nous rejoignent, tu as invité du monde

-Harry et Ron !

-Ils vont avoir un choc !

-Hum c'est sur

Il lui ouvrit la porte de la calèche et elle le regarda

-Une calèche

-Nous sommes très a cheval sur les coutumes ! (_a cheval sur les coutumes.. calèche .. ahah bon ok je sors !)_

-Ah !

-Nous n'allons pas tout de suite au restaurant, nous passons auparavant voir la voyante de la famille

-Une voyante !! Et bah si je m'attendais à ça !

Après une petite demi-heure de route ils arrivèrent près d'un lac, une petite cabane était éclairée

Drago descendit le premier, il tendit sa main a Hermione pour l'aider à sortir.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison, un feu de bois était allumé, une vieille dame se tenait devant remuant les braises.

- Ah Monsieur Malfoy je vous attendais, asseyez-vous

Elle se tourna et s'assit en face des deux jeunes gens.

Elle les regarda, un regard perçant qui troubla Hermione.

-C'est aujourd'hui l'annonce officielle

Elle prit un pot en grès, y lança plusieurs ingrédients pour finir, elle se leva et passa derrière Hermione et Drago et leur arracha quelques cheveux.

Les jeta les deux mèches dans le pot et s'assit en face.

Elle se pencha dessus

-hum, je vois que ce mariage est particulier, il y a eu d'énormes sacrifices de fait, et des deux cotés. Miss, vous semblez perturbez, quelque chose vous échappes et vous n'aimez pas ça. Quand a vous Monsieur Malfoy, ce mariage est comme un soulagement, une délivrance. Je vois dans votre vie future une union difficile, beaucoup de haine et de hargne mais je vois aussi un sentiment nouveau pour vous deux, ainsi que la naissance de pouvoirs immenses. Une descendance bien particulière aussi, c'est étonnant !

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond, ridicule, cette femme était ridicule

__

-Silence, elle ne c'est jamais trompé

-Et bien je peux t'assurer que nous n'aurons jamais d'enfant ensemble

-Miss, ne soyez pas aussi bornée, quelques chose de magique se prépare, croyez-moi!

Vous devez vous méfier des personnes autour de vous, n'oubliez jamais que vous vous devez de protéger votre épouse, Monsieur Malfoy !

Il sourit

-Je sais oui

-Je suis très sérieuse Monsieur Malfoy, il vous faut la protéger des autres mais aussi de vous, il faut apprendre à vous contrôler et à contrôler votre colère

Ils sortirent après avoir salué la femme et remontèrent dans la calèche.

Arrivé au chemin de Traverse, la calèche s'arrêta, Drago mit sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers Hermione

-Au fait, merci

La jeune fille le fixa, étonnée

-Et bien, si je m'attendais

-N'y prends pas goût

Il descendit et aida Hermione à descendre, il vit ses parents ainsi que Ron et Harry les regardé. Il serra Hermione un peu plus dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit

-N'oublies pas, qu'on est sensé filer le parfait amour

-Je sais

Drago se décrocha d'elle, Hermione le regarda et prit avec sourire le bras devant elle. Drago recouvrit la main de la jeune fille de ses doigts blancs et lui lança un regard cajoleur

__

-Parfait acteur

-Merci, tu ne te débrouilles pas mal non plu

Narcissa s'approcha d'eux

-Hermione, vous êtes splendide

-Merci Narcissa

-Tu es très beau aussi mon fils

Alucard s'avança

-Hermione, vos amis sont eux aussi arrivé

-Ah oui, Merci Alucard

Elle regarda Ron et Harry et vit dans leurs yeux un éclair d'incompréhension.

Elle les embrassa sur les deux joues

-Bonjour vous deux, je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté l'invitation

-Bonjour Mione, je dois avouer que c'est une surprise

Ron enchaîna

-Je dois surtout avouer que je ne comprends rien.

Drago rejoignit Hermione et passa un bras autour de sa taille, ce qui fit tressaillir la jeune fille

__

-On se calme, ce n'est que moi

-Ecoutez, vous deux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hermione tient tant à vous mais je tiens à elle et il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas décidée à vous rayer de sa vie, ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir vous supporter

Hermione intervint

-Et que vous allez aussi devoir le supporter lui et son caractère

Elle se tourna vers Drago

-N'est-ce pas Drago !

Alucard arriva prés d'eux

-Ah, Alucard, Narcissa, Lucius je vous présentes Harry et Ron mes amis, Ron, Harry voici Lucius et Narcissa les parents de Drago et Alucard un..ami

-Ravi de vous rencontrez jeunes gens, Drago m'a souvent parlé de vous

Les deux garçons semblaient subjugué par la femme devant eux !

Lucius s'approcha

-Je déplore vraiment que ma …future belle fille ait d'aussi mauvaises fréquentations, qui sait avec le temps, peut être que j'arriverai à la mater un peu

Il lança à Hermione un regard qui lui glaça le sang et Drago intervint

-Ne vous avisez même pas d'approcher Hermione ou je peux vous assurer que vous aurez affaire à moi

-Oh la, on se calme vous deux ! Bien Messieurs je suis heureux de vous connaître.

Alucard tendit la main vers Ron et Harry qui la lui serrèrent

-Et si nous allions dîner

Drago mit son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione , Ron et Harry les suivirent, précèdent Lucius, Narcissa et Alucard.

Ils s'assirent à une table ronde.

Le repas se déroula sans problème contrairement a ce que pensait Hermione.

-Dray, il est peut être temps maintenant mon chéri

-Oui mère.

__

-Il est temps de quoi ?

-Que je te demande officiellement ta main

Il se leva, pris dans sa cape un petit écrin de velours noir, il tira la chaise d'Hermione pour qu'elle se trouve face à lui. Il mit un genou à terre

-Hermione Granger veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Ron s'étouffa avec son verre et Harry regarda Drago les yeux exorbités

Hermione le fixa désabusée, elle ne s'attendait pas a tant de bonnes manières et de protocole

__

-Euh c'est a toi de parlé la et magne toi je me sens ridicule tout le restaurant me regard

- Oups... excuse-moi

Elle murmura un petit oui, tous ceux ne connaissant pas leur histoire auraient pu jurer qu'elle pleurait d'émotion

Il ouvrit la boite, prit la main d'Hermione et lui passa l'émeraude au doigt

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre

Drago se leva tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme et Hermione put voir ses joues rosirent. Lucius les regarda

-Drago tu pourrais au moins embrassé ta fiancée, ne me dit pas que tu es gêné !

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard mauvais

__

- Désolé Hermione, mais je crois que l'on ne va pas y couper !

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes

Hermione pensa qu'elles étaient vraiment douces et que le parfum que le jeune homme dégageait était vraiment très agréable

__

-Tu apprécies, ma chère ?

Hermione rougit et se détacha du jeune homme

-Et bien ,ce n'est pas avec des baisers aussi chastes que je vais être grand-père moi !

Aucun membre de la famille Malfoy n'avait jugé bon d'avertir Lucius de la condition

Narcissa leva son verre

-A Hermione et Drago

L'ensemble du restaurant reprit

-A Hermione et Drago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain s'appelle "jour de Noces !"

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire pour l'avoir rapidement !!

Non c'est pas du chantage !! MAIS-EUHH

Bizz

Léoline


	10. Jour de Noces

Coucou

Pour commencé réponses :

****

Marjo Merci beaucoup j'espère que le reste va autant te plaire**.**

nicolas Et bien merci, ça me fait plaisir, alors pour Narcissa et Alucard, c'est un peu compliqué ! (Merci mon esprit tordu !) Alucard est en fait un Malfoy de 2500 ans marié a une jeune femme Narcissa Gans. Narcissa et lui ont eu un fils Balthazar. Les sang pur étant de puls en plus rare, ils ont décidé pour maintenir leur nom de se marié entre eux. Alucard a donc changé de nom pour Alucard Gans.

Narcissa s'est marié avec son fils Balthazar, de cette union très ..particulière est né un autre fils avec qui Narcissa c'est de nouveau marié. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à arrivé a Lucius, ils ont eu Drago mais a la naissance de celui ci, le sang de Narcissa a eu une déficience ce qui lui provoque des troubles de la personnalité. Voila ! Je sais j'ai un péte au casque !

****

slydawn Bon bah si j'ai le droit je ne vais pas me gène parce qu'en plus ca porte ses fruits !

****

eremiotianna Merci ! Bien sur elle est finie comme les autres ! je ne publie pas si ce n'est pas fini, c'est pour ça que parfois entre deux fics c'est un peu long, je n'écrit pas au fur et a mesure

****

angelika Et voilà la suite

****

Audrey Merci voici la suite

****

CoCoNuT Ah bah merci c'est tres gentil ça !

****

Allis13 Merci

****

So C'est vrai que au debut, Narcissa devait lui apprendre quelques trucs et puis ensuite ça a dérivé sur la relation drago/mione

****

Zmija J'adore les tatouages, c'est mon point faible, j'ai comme Hermione, un diablotin et une fée !

****

Miss Merci Bonne vacances

****

Lulune C'est vrai qu'un dédoublement de personnalités aurais été sympa aussi et ça m'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé, peut être dans une autre fic !

****

Rox Et bien je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois dans mes reviews mais dis donc tu t'es rattrapé ! En tout cas merci beaucoup je suis heureuse que ça te plaise

****

Butterquifly Merci

****

Vengeresse la viola la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu

****

morganna Oui, je l'ai bien eu ta review "t" !! hihihi! Bah alors t'avais mis tes moufles pour taper ! lol en tout cas merci bien!

****

Alinoe Merci je pense posté tout les jours donc ça devrait être rapide!

****

cyrca Merci

****

Chimgrid Ah oui la famille Malfoy en belle famille on fait mieux quand meme, Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les aventures de Rémus, elles vont arrivé. Ma fic est fini mais ma petite correctrice est partie en vacances. Avant de partir elle m'a envoyer trois chapitres et comme une nouille je vous ai tout mis d'un seul coup, il vous faut un peu de patiente maintenant mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle est finie tu auras donc la suite **Snitchychan** Rester de marbre face a un Malfoy c'est dure , non ?

****

MaddyBlack Merci, envoûtante est un mot qui qualifie plutot bien les Mafloy avec peu etre terrifiante ! **vény rogue **Merci

****

Spaz313 Merci voilà la suite

****

Amy Evans alors q ton avis elle parlait de qui la voyante ? non Hermione ne dira pas a Harry et Ron que c'est un mariage arrangé, c'est le pacte qu'elle a fait avec Drago, agir comme ci elle l'aimait pour que personne ne la prenne ou ne le prenne en pitié !

****

Mary Merci

****

LisaLune Dans tes favorites ! Merci !

****

Elfica Mais euh non euh c'est pas du chantage ! bon un peu ! mais vous l'auriez eu votre chapitre… un jour !! hihi ! Les autres ne doivent pas savoir la raison car c'est dans le marché qu'elle a passé avec drago. Elle joue les amoureuse transi lui aussi, pour que personne ne la prenne ou ne le prenne en pitité.

****

Kikou224 Bon alors ont reprend ! Narcissa et Alucard mourront uniquement si Drago et Hermione ont une descendance parfaite ! Si ils n'ont pas d'enfant, Narcissa et Alucard continuerons de vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps et Hermione et Drago auront une vie normale.

****

Drao-tu -es -a-moi et un peu a moi aussi ( dis tu me le prête ) Non, ch'est pas vrai j'suis pas une chantageuse !! je suis une gentille ecriveuse de fic !

****

mymykrakra Merci beaucoup

****

malicia56 Merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant !

****

Zoulou7 Merci et voilà la suite de leur aventure !

****

marilla-chan C'est vrai ils peuvent avoir de grandes discussions sans que les autres entende ! Lucius n'est pas au courant car j'avais envie de le voir complètement différemment des livres ou autres fic. La tête pensante dans cette famille c'est Narcissa et Lucius n'est qu'un pion entre ses mains et j'adore ça ! **Bubblegum712** dans leur tête ça doit être "Malfoy/Hermione = mariage ! veuillez répéter il y a erreur dans l'énoncé !"

****

Bee Orchid Non Hermione ne leur expliquera pas, c'est le marché qu'elle a fait avec Drago, personne ne doit la prendre en pitié en sachant qu'elle fait ça pour le sauvé !

****

Pathy33 Merci

****

dragonia Enfin Ron et Harry, je pense qu'ils ne font pas de scandale parce que un ils sont entouré s de Malfoy et deux ils sont plutot perturbé !

****

Lady Lyanna Oui les reviews me font posté plus rapidement, je sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! lol

****

Morri Coucou ma belle, Lucius est définitivement qu'un vicieux pervers ! et bah non ici c'est Narcissa qui meme son monde.

****

Lilith Merci voici la suite

****

Lilouthephoenix c'est clair que leur esprit doit être

****

M4r13 Et oui, tu préfères comme ça ?

Et bien je constate que le chantage (NON c'était pas du chantage !!!) ça marche ! 41 reviews pour ce chapitres !

Et bah pour la peine parce que je suis contente et pour vous encouragé a continué sur cette voix ( comment ça ça fait très prof !) je vous mets **2 chapitres !!**

C'est qui la plus gentille ? hein ? c'est Léo !! (oui oui c'est moi !!)

Bon merci beaucoup a Elsar pour sa correction.

Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne s'en doute pas que rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Bonne lecture

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 10 : Jour de Noces _**

Le 10 août arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Elle se leva en entendant le brouhaha des elfes de maison au rez-de-chaussée.

Nagrom entra dans la chambre

-Miss, bonjour merveilleux jours miss, n'est ce pas ?

Elle grimaça

-Splendide, Nagrom, Drago est réveillé ?

-Oui, il est dans sa chambre.

-Je vais le voir, peux tu préparé mes affaires ?

Elle traversa le couloir et frappa à la porte

-Entrez

Elle poussa la porte et trouva un Drago assit face à la fenêtre en caleçon, une tasse a la main.

-Bonjour Drago

Elle rougit légèrement en voyant sa tenue

-Ne sois pas gêné, il se peut que tu me voies beaucoup habillé comme cela à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il la fixa

-Tu pourrais toi aussi me faire rougir

Elle regarda ses vêtements, elle portait un débardeur rouge accompagné d'un short de la même couleur.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop en fait

-Tu es nerveuse ?

-Oui, je vais m'engager avec une personne que je n'aime pas, je n'aurais jamais d'enfants et cela me panique

-Viens là, on va parler et prendre notre petit déjeuné ensemble

Elle s'approcha et s'assit, deux minutes après un elfe apportait à Hermione une tasse de café et des biscuits.

Elle commença à pleurer, Drago n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de consoler les gens il était plutôt habitué à provoquer leurs crises de larme. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Hermione, tu veux qu'on annule, il est encore temps

-Et je te laisse mourir, certainement pas

-On peut essayer de trouver une solution

-Tu l'as dit toi-même il n'y en a pas d'autre

-Ecoute-moi, je ne t'obligerai jamais a rien, je te promets que tu ne seras jamais malheureuse avec moi. On ne s'aimera peut être jamais mais je ferai tout pour que tu mène une vie des plus douce. Tu me crois ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle ne savait pas pouquoi mais elle le savait sincère

-Je te crois Drago

-Alors maintenant, soit tu vas te préparer et tu profites de ce jour qui est quand même ton mariage soit on annule tout et je ne t'en voudrais pas

Elle se leva

-Merci Drago, a tout à l'heure

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla

Elle était assise sur son lit, prête, elle attendait que Nagrom vienne la chercher.

Le petit elfe apparu a la porte

-Miss, les invités sont là, tout est prêt, Miss peut descendre.

-Merci Nagrom

Hermione sortit de sa chambre et descendit lentement les marches pour arriver dans le hall.

La cérémonie se déroulait dans la salle de bal.

Elle prit le bouquet que Nagrom lui tendait et entra lentement dans la salle.

Elle vit Drago au fond, prés de l'autel a sa droite sa mère, a sa gauche son père, il portait l'habit traditionnel des Malfoy, une robe de sorcier verte, une ceinture argent lui enserrait la taille. Sur le col était dessiné un serpent sur un bâton de sorcier, les armoiries de la famille, il se tourna et la contempla, elle était tout simplement divine et même s'il ne l'aimait pas il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

Elle portait une robe blanche scintillante, une coupe sorcier, longue traîne et manches touchant le sol, cintrée à la taille. Ses cheveux et ses épaules étaient recouverts de la cape de mariage de Narcissa. Une cape verte tenue au col grâce à l'insigne des Malfoy. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs pale. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage caché par la capuche.

__

-Tu es magnifique Hermione

-Merci

Elle arriva près de lui. Narcissa passa derrière elle et décrocha la cape. Ses épaules étaient découvertes, les manches tombaient à mi-bras. Ses cheveux étaient libres, seules quelques mèches tenaient grâce à des émeraudes. Elle leva son joli visage vers lui. Il se dit qu'il ne manquerait sans doute pas grand chose pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

Il lui sourit et la prit par la main.

Alucard était derrière l'autel c'est lui qui les marierait.

Après un petit discours de bienvenue il commença

-Hermione Elisabeth Granger, veux-tu prendre pour époux cet homme ici présent, partager avec lui tes connaissances et tes pouvoirs, le soutenir dans les moments difficiles, l'aider à s'élever tout au long de sa vie.

-Oui je le veux

-Drago Lucius Alucard Gans Malfoy, veux-tu prendre pour épouse cette jeune femme ici présente, lui transmettre tes connaissances et tes pouvoirs, l'aider à s'élever, la soutenir dans les moments difficiles et la protéger jusqu'à a la fin de sa vie

Il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux

-Oui, je le veux

__

-Je te promets Hermione fidélité et de ne jamais rompre les conditions que nous nous sommes fixées

Et voilà, elle était Madame Malfoy, elle n'en revenait pas elle-même ! Qui sait peut être qu'elle pourrait être heureuse même si elle n'aimait pas Drago

__

-Je te le promets également, Drago, je ferais tout pour que tu es une vie paisible, tranquille et heureuse

-Au nom du ministère de la magie, je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Drago

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, il posa sa main sur sa joue, la fixa quelques instants et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser du restaurant. C'était chaud, doux et tendre.

-Chères sorcières, chers sorciers, je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Drago Malfoy.

Le repas était donné dans le jardin. Quand Hermione y arriva au bras de Drago, elle le regarda

-Heureusement que l'on a restreint la liste d'invité !

-Que veux-tu les mariages de lignée sont assez prisés vu qu'ils sont si rares maintenant.

L'assemblée applaudit, Hermione sourit et ils avancèrent tous les deux dans le parc.

Drago présentant à sa nouvelle épouse le ministre truc muche, le lord machin, la comtesse de bidule.

La journée passa agréablement, Harry et Ron après une discussion enflammée suite au fiançailles, avaient réussi à se tenir correctement et avaient même félicité les jeunes mariés.

Il était plus de 4h du matin quand le dernier invité parti, Harry et Ron dormaient au Manoir

-Aller vous couchez les enfants, vous avez l'air exténué.

-En effet, je suis ruinée Narcissa

-Vos affaires ont été déplacées dans votre nouvelle chambre, Hermione

-Pourquoi ?

-Hermione, vous êtes mariés maintenant, vous vivez ensemble.

-Et ou est notre nouvelle chambre, mère.

Elle le regarda l'air triste

-Dans l'aile opposée à la notre, mon chéri. Tu quittes ta vie d'enfant pour faire ta vie d'adulte.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, elle reprit

-Harry et Ron ont l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione

Les deux garçons avancèrent et embrassèrent leur amie

-A demain, Mione

-Demain Ron

Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Hermione crut voir un instant ses yeux brillés étrangement

-Bonne nuit Madame Malfoy

Hermione sourit et se blottit contre lui

-Bonne nuit Monsieur Potter

Drago prit Hermione par le bras

-Allons nous coucher Hermione

Elle s'avança mais s'arrêta aussitôt

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un petit truc.

Elle prit son bouquet et se dirigea vers Narcissa

-Narcissa, je pensais que ça vous ferrez plaisir de l'avoir

Narcissa prit le bouquet et fixa Hermione d'un regard doux

__

-Drago a trouvé une perle rare, Hermione

-Merci

-Et même si votre union n'est pour le moment qu'un acte de sauvetage, peut être deviendra t elle autre chose un jour !

-Bonne nuit Narcissa

-Bonne nuit les enfants


	11. Dans les appartements de Hermione et Dra...

**__**

Chapitre 11 : Les appartements de Drago et Hermione Malfoy

Drago prit Hermione par la main et ils montèrent les escaliers, ils prirent le couloir de droite. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sculptée.

Il poussa la porte, elle commença à entrer mais Drago l'arrêta

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras

-Il paraît que cela porte bonheur !

Elle le fixa

-Tu as étudié les coutumes moldues !

Il ne répondit pas et franchit le pas de la porte avec Hermione dans les bras.

Il la posa et elle regarda tout autour d'elle

La pièce était claire et grande, un salon et une bibliothèque, une ouverture sur le coté menait a leur chambre puis a une salle de bain et une autre porte a un dressing.

-Ta mère a énormément de goût

-Je sais oui, elle est merveilleuse !

-Je vais me doucher si cela ne te dérange pas

-Vas-y, je t'en pris.

Elle sortit un quart d'heure après.

Drago installait un drap sur le canapé du salon

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je m'installe, il n'y a qu'un lit, je vais dormir ici

Elle le fixa, il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts

-Ecoute, tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à dormir sur un canapé, ce lit est assez grand pour deux

-Tu es sure

-Mais oui cesse de faire l'enfant, du moment que tu ne dors pas nu, cela m'est égal !

Il rit

-Ok, ca marche

Elle ouvrit les draps et se glissa dessous. Drago fit de même. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le dos a fixé le plafond. Hermione rompit le silence

-Puf, ça fait bizarre, hein ?

-Plutôt oui, je suis presque mal a l'aise

-Oui, pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi

-C'est vrai, tu es ma femme !

-Oh par Merlin, c'est vrai, je suis madame Malfoy ! !

-Et oui, tu regrettes ?

-Non… du moins pas encore

-Tant mieux

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne lis plus dans mes pensées ?

-J'ai jeté un sort à ton esprit, on ne peut lire en toi que si tu le désires !

-Ah Merci

-Je voulais te demander, veux-tu que l'on quitte le manoir après nos études ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien ,je t'ai expliqué que Alucard et Narcissa mourraient le jour ou ils auraient une descendance parfaite

-Oui et ?

-Toi et moi n'aurons jamais d'enfant, ce qui veux dire que si nous vivons ici, nous vivrons avec eux et Lucius donc je me disais que l'on pourrait aller vivre autre part

-Tu serais prêt à quitter la maison familiale ?

-Je t'ai dit que tu serais heureuse et s'il faut que je parte d'ici pour cela, je le ferais, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir, mieux vaut dormir pour le moment.

-Dors bien Hermione

-Toi aussi Drago !

Lorsque Hermione leva les yeux le lendemain matin, le soleil remplissait la pièce. Elle se tourna lentement et vit Drago dormir, il avait l'air paisible, ses sourcils n'étaient pas plissés comme a son habitude, il avait l'air d'un jeune homme de 17 ans normal heureux de vivre, elle sourit, ça ne serait peut être pas aussi désagréable de vivre auprès de lui.

Elle se leva et passa un petit kimono, elle entra dans le salon. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte

Hermione ouvrit

-Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi

-Bien et toi Harry

-Je t'en prie entre, veux-tu boire quelque chose, je viens de me lever et j'allais prendre un café.

-Je veux bien un café, Drago n'est pas là ?

-Oh il dort encore

Harry rougit et Hermione comprit à quoi il pensait, elle sourit et rougit à son tour, ils ne c'était rien passé entre Drago et elle mais le fait que son ami le pense l'amusait .

Elle s'assit et tendit une tasse a Harry

-Tu veux du sucre

-Je veux bien oui

Harry fixait son amie, elle était assise, les jambes sur le côté, elle avait prit sans s'en rendre compte les habitudes et les gestes de Narcissa, elle avait de plus en plus de prestance.

Ils entendirent des pas dans la chambre

-Drago doit se levé.

-Je vais te laisser Mione

-Mais non voyons, reste, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Drago entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Hermione et Harry

-Tiens, tu as de la visite, bonjour Potter

-Bonjour

Il se mit derrière Hermione et se pencha vers elle, lui embrassant le cou

-Bonjour madame Malfoy, Bien dormi ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Très bien, nos petits exercices d'hier ont eu le dessus sur moi

-Drago, s'il te plaît

-Quoi ? Harry sait très bien qu'étant marié…

-Drago ça suffit ! Et va te passer quelque chose plutôt que de te promener en caleçon

-Je me lève, j'ai le droit de me promener à poil chez moi si j'en ai envie !

-Drago !

-Oh arrêtes ça ne te dérangerai pas

Il sortit de la pièce en riant

Hermione regarda son ami rouge pivoine et se dit qu'il était vraiment coincé des fois

-Excuse le, il est parfois pénible !

-Parfois, seulement ! je vais y aller de toute façon

-Mais tu n'as pas bu ton café et tu m'as pas donné la raison de ta visite

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien et tu as l'air d'aller parfaitement bien

Drago revint habillé d'un tee-shirt, il s'assit à côté d'Hermione

-Bon, j'y vais Mione, on se voit tout à l'heure

Il s'approcha de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue

-Ah plus tard Harry !

Il sortit laissant le jeune couple seul

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher , tu es impossible

-Non mais attends, je n'ai rien fait moi !

-Tu as vu comment tu es quand il est là, tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant

Il la fixa

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Quoi ?

-Harry, tu l'aimes ?

-NON, pas du tout, lui et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps

-Comment ça lui et toi ?

-Ah, Drago ça ne te regarde pas

-Mais je ne l'ai vu à aucun moment dans ton esprit ça !

-Oui et bah ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une histoire

-Non mais tu rigole là, toi et Potter et il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire, allez dis-moi !

-NON !

-J'arriverai à le savoir Hermione !

-J 'en doute, personne n'est au courant !

-Racontes moi ou je retire le sort et je lis dans ton esprit

-Drago !

Il la regarda lui faisant comprendre qu'il en serrait capable

-Bien, bien, Harry et moi avons couché une fois ensemble !

-NOOONN ? Quand ?

-Il s'est fait plaquer par Cho, nous avons bu tous les deux, on était dans un état pitoyable et on a couché ensemble

-Et ?

-Bah c'est tout, le lendemain matin, il est parti rapidement de ma chambre avant que les autres filles se réveillent et on n'en a pas reparlé jusqu'à…

-Jusqu'à quoi ?

-Drago, je n'ai pas envie de parle de ça !

Il la fixa

-Jusqu'à ce que tu t'aperçoives que tu étais enceinte ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit il y a longtemps et je me suis toujours demandé de qui il était.

-Et bien maintenant tu le sais, c'était Harry le père mais je ne l'ai pas gardé, Harry aurait aimé, il voulait une famille lui qui en a jamais eu, mais moi je ne me sentais pas prête, je voulais finir mes études, trouvé un boulot sympa…Me marier avec un homme que j'aurais aimé et avoir des enfants avec lui. Maintenant je me dis que j'aurais peut être du le gardé !

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! J'arrive à te rendre triste dès le premier jour de notre mariage !

elle lui sourit

-Ce n'est rien laisse !

-Tu sais peut être que cela marchera nous deux, peut être que l'on s'apercevra qu'on a des tas de choses en commun, peut être que l'on finira par s'aimer !

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait

-Tu sais, je peux être charmant

-Il ne suffit pas d'être charmant tu sais !

-Oui je sais.

Un silence se fit pendant quelques instants, Hermione releva le visage et regarda Drago

-Tu veux un café ?

-Je veux bien oui

-Je te laisse, je vais m'habiller

-Hermione ?

-Oui

-J'avais envie de partir les quinze jours de vacances restants

-Tu veux partir ou ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous avons une maison au bord de la mer nous pourrions peut être y aller.

Elle sembla réfléchir

-On pourrait mieux se connaître, se serait une sorte de voyage de Noces

-Pourquoi pas il y a des années que je ne suis pas partie.

Il lui sourit

-Alors, c'est décidé, on part tout à l'heure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'en pensez vous ?

Et avant de partir vous savez ce que vous devez faire !

Léoline


	12. Voyage de noces

****

slydawn Mais de rien et voici la suite.

****

pascal1980 Non en fait l'histoire du bouquet, c'est juste un cadeau. Hermione l'offre a s a belle mere un signe de paix si tu veux !

****

Zmija et bien heureuse que ça te plaise

****

Marjo Merci

****

Zoulou7 En fait je ne publie que des fics terminées. Si l'histoire ne plait pas., ça me permet de poster tout d'un seul coup pour mes lecteurs qui ont aimé et de passer a autre chose ! Je n'aime pas commencé quelque chose et ne pas le finir. J'ai d'autre fic en attente mais elles ne sont pas finies, je les ai commencé en étant inspiré et là je bloque. Heureusement que je ne les avais pas posté sinon vous n'auriez pas de suite et ça et bah j'aime pas ! "Ne fait pas aux autres, ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te fasse !"

****

Hermione99 Et bien j'espère que le reste va autant te plaire

****

vény rogue Merci c'est gentil

****

HP Merci

****

morganna ah oui bah un peu comme un moi quoi, souvent dans la lune, la tete ailleurs ? je connais les symptomes !

****

Draco-tu-es-a-moi J'ai bien rit en lisant ta review ! mais non je ne me noies pas sous les roses ( j'ai un tuba spécialement adapté !! Ok je sors !

****

IzZy et bien je suis heureuse que ca te plaise

****

cocotte Une vrai lune de miel quoi ! ah et bien tu verras ma petite cocotte !

****

Vengeresse Et oui mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps leur histoire !

****

Laetitia rogue Voilà

****

cyrca et voilà j'espere que tu aimeras toujours autant

****

Mary Merci,

****

Chimgrid Hermione une débauchée intéressant comme vision ! Pour la fic sur Mumus, je préfère attendre que ma correctrice revienne. Elle fait un excellent boulot et elle est très rapide, et puis je lui est confié donc c'est a elle que ça revient mais je garde la proposition pour une autre fic !

****

Lisalune Et oui j'aime surprendre

****

Amy Evans Ah une seule chose a dire "la première idée est souvent la bonne" ;)

****

Angel of shadow Merci

****

Audrey Parfait ! je rougis en tout cas emrci

****

Spaz313 oh bah non ne pete pas le plombs resiste, je suis rapide quand meme a posté !

****

Kikou224 merci et heureuse de t'avoir éclairé

****

Kaena Black Une fana de Sirius de plus ( comme moi !) en tout cas merci

****

Bubblegum712 Le rester c'est pas dit ça !

****

Snitchychan oui mais cette histoire a de l'importance pour la suite, je l'aurais pas mis sinon!

****

Electra Malefoy Merci

****

Miss Merci

****

pathy33 Et la voilà

****

malicia56 Oh si vous avez pas le temps de vous poser des questions, je vais peut etre attendre un peu alors avant de posté ! niark niark

****

dragonia Bien mon petit soldat ! et oui on a plus l'impression que pour une fois c'est mione qui mene la danse ! J'aime bouscule les idées et je pense que dans le chapitres de demain vous allez encore etre surpris !

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci moi aussi j'aime bien le faire taquin le drago !

****

eremiotianna Et oui c'est ça la magie !!

****

hermione malefoy Non mais dis tu devrais pas être dans ma fic toi !! Si mes perso commence a me donné leur avis, nous voilà bien !! hihihi

****

Morri Je pense que ces deux la ont des tendance un peu perverses aussi, ils aiment bien mené les autres par le bout du né ! ca doit être une caractéristique Malfoy ! Des que tu portes le nom tu te contrôle plus !! et ouais j'en ai plein des surprises dans ce style !

****

ilith Merci

****

m4r13 et oui elle nous cache bien des choses cette demoiselle

37 reviews !! Et bien !

****

Et en plus j'ai passé les 300 !! WAOU !!! MERCHI !!

Bon et puis et bien comme toujours Merci a Elsar et puis bah rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi.

Bon je préviens ce chapitre est un peu nian-nian limite guimauve mais et bah des fois ça fait du bien de retombé dans ces rêves idéalistes de petites filles !!

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "17 ans "

Aller bonne lecture !

Bizz

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 12 : Voyage de Noces

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent juste après midi sur une petite île.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle

-Drago c'est absolument magnifique, où est la maison ou devrais-je dire le manoir !

-Et bien figures toi chère madame Malfoy que tu te plantes, il s'agit d'une maison, elle est là !

Drago indiqua du doigt une petite maison blanche aux volets bleus en haute de la coté.

-Oh par Merlin, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une telle maison

-Viens.

Ils montèrent le chemin et entrèrent dans la bâtisse. C'était une maison sans prétention, il y avait une salle, une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain.

-Et bien, que fait ta famille avec une maison pareille, je n'imagine aucun membre de la prestigieuse famille Malfoy ici.

-Si toi, en fait, c'est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi !

Hermione se tourna

-Qu... Quoi ?

-J'ai acheté cette maison pour toi, en lisant dans tes souvenirs, j'ai appris que tes grands-parents moldus étaient des marins, que tu aimais la mer et que tu rêvais d'une telle maison alors voilà !

-Drago, tu as acheté cette maison pour moi ?

Il acquiesça de la tête

-Ma mère voulait que je t'achète des bijoux ou un manoir, elle dit que cette maison ne va pas te plaire, qu'elle n'est pas digne d'une Malfoy

Elle s'approcha de lui

-Cette maison me plaît énormément, beaucoup plus que des bijoux ou un manoir, vraiment, je l'adore. C'est le plus magnifique et le plus personnel des cadeaux que l'on met fait.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux

-Merci Drago

Il rougit

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et prit la main de Drago

-Viens

Elle sortit de la maison en courant

- Mais où vas-tu ?

Elle dévala la colline de sable et arriva sur la plage, elle se stoppa

-Regarde Drago comme c'est beau

-Je dois avouer que tu as raison.

Elle s'assit et enleva ses chaussures, elle se leva et fonça dans l'eau.

Drago c'était assit sur la plage, il la regardait.

Elle avait un short blanc avec un petit haut rouge, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle trempait ses pieds dans l'eau salée

-Viens Drago !

-Non mais ça ne va pas non !

-Quoi, le grand Drago Malfoy ne s'amuse donc jamais !

-Ce n'est pas ça …

-Allez cesse donc de faire ton aristocrate coincé et viens

Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et remonta son pantalon jusqu'à mi-mollet

Il s'avança vers elle

-Je ne suis pas un aristocrate coincé !

-Oh que si tu l'es !

-Non pas du tout

Elle lui lança de l'eau avec le pied !

-Si

Il se baissa et lui lança à son tour une grande flaque

-Non

Quelques instants après ils étaient tous les deux trempés et riaient aux éclats dans l'océan.

Drago sortit le premier

-On va choper la mort avec tes bêtises

Elle le regarda et lui tira la langue

-Je t'ai vu Hermione Granger

-Tiens, je ne suis plus une Malfoy

-Pas quand tu es indiscipliné !

Il lui courut après et fini par l'attraper par la taille

-Es-tu sur d'être un Malfoy, Drago ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Un Malfoy ne se donnerait jamais en spectacle comme tu viens de le faire, un Malfoy ne rirait pas aux éclats comme tu viens de le faire, un Malfoy ne me regarderait pas avec de tels yeux.

Il la lâcha

-Tu as raison, je te pris de bien vouloir m'excuser, je ne me conduis pas comme je le devrais

Il alla chercher ses chaussures

-Drago ?

Il se tourna

-J'aime penser que tu n'es peut être pas un Malfoy !

-Je t'assure que j'en suis un pourtant !

-Alors tu n'es peut être pas encore irrécupérable !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que j'arriverai peut être à faire quelque chose de bien avec toi !

-C'est ça ! En attendant, remontons à la maison.

Il reprit son chemin le sourire aux lèvres

Il en faudrait vraiment très peu pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Juste un petit truc, la petite maison sur cette île m'a été inspiré par l'endroit ou je passe mes vacances depuis que je suis toute petite.

Et j'ai une pensée bien particulière pour elle aujourd'hui, car une tornade a traversé l'île hier matin et ça me brise le cœur de la savoir dévastée !

Voilà!

Aller bizz

Léoline


	13. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Coucou

Bon juste un petit bémol et absolue pas le nouveau chapitre que vous n'aurez que demain !!

Je vous remercie tous pour vos petits mots sur " ma petite maison" mais je me suis mal exprimé, la maison n'a rien mais l'île en a pris un sacré coup et même si elle se remettra certainement facilement de ce "sacre coup de vent", ça me fait mal au cœur de savoir que cette magnifique île a subit un tel choc.

Et pour répondre a Piaf-cui-cui, oui c'est bien une île en Bretagne l'ile de Houat au large de Quiberon. Pas très loin de belle île et Hoëdic

Bizz

A demain

Leoline


	14. 17 ans

****

Coucou

Bon alors premièrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre a toutes vos reviews mais je vous assure qu'elle me font super plaisir !!!!

Merci beaucoup a tout ce qui ce sont inquiété pour "MON île" ( Non je n'ai pas trop regardé Breaveheart !!).

Et puis et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre, alors je vous tout de suite, vous allez me dire "Mais Drago je le voyais pas comme ça et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs…." Oui, je sais mais c'est pas grave moi j'ai envie qu'ils soient comme ça tous les deux !!!

Et bien j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire.

Merci a Elsar pour sa correction et comme d'habitude et bien rien a par l'histoire n'est a moi !

Allez a lundi pour un nouveau chapitre intitulé **"Fin de vacances"**

Bizzz

Léoline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 13 : 17 ans

Hermione et Drago étaient en vacances depuis quatre jours, les choses se passaient assez bien entre eux. Hermione faisait découvrir à Drago le bonheur des vacances à la mer et Drago l'écoutait attentivement, s'attachant tous les jours un peu plus à celle qui était maintenant son épouse.

Ce matin là, le ciel était orageux, Hermione assise dans la cuisine feuilletait Sorcière magasine. Elle tomba sur un article parlant de son mariage.

__

"Mariage de Lignée chez les Malfoy

La jolie Hermione Granger a bien de la chance, à même pas 17 ans, elle a réussi à mettre la main sur l'un des sorciers les plus convoités : Drago Malfoy 17 ans dans 5 cinq jours.

Le mariage a eu lieu dans la propriété des Malfoy, tout le gratin de la bourgeoisie était présent, on y a également aperçu le survivant et le fils du ministre de la magie Ron Weasley, des amis proches de la mariée.

Miss Granger vêtue d'une splendide robe de chez la styliste Crystal resplendissait de bonheur à côté d'un marié tout sourire habillé de la traditionnelle robe des Malfoy.

La bague choisie pour l'occasion était un anneau aux insignes de la famille d'une valeur d'au minimum 10000 galions ( expertise faite par Monsieur Rasp joaillier au chemin de Traverse).

Le jeune couple est ensuite parti en voyage de Noce. Ils retourneront à Poudlard en septembre. Nous leur souhaitons beaucoup de bonheurs et de nombreux enfants.

Voir notre numéro spécial de Mimi Potin : un mariage tant attendu, accompagné bien sur de témoignages(Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter…) et de photos (les essaies de la robe, la demande officielle… ) "

Elle sourit et se dit qu'elle garderait sans doute l'article.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. On était le 15 août, Drago prenait 17 ans aujourd'hui, elle voulait lui faire un cadeau mais ne savait pas trop quoi !

Elle se dit que le mieux serait peut être de préparé un bon petit repas et de dîner tranquillement tous les deux, ils pourraient même faire un pique-nique.

Elle commença est s'affoler, sortant un panier, une couverture, elle commençait à tout organiser.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle se tourna, Drago venait de se levé, il se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur son torse nu.

Elle le fixa quelques instants, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cette tenue, non, en fait elle le voyait tous les matins et tous les soirs ainsi vêtu mais à chaque fois elle se disait la même chose, il était vraiment bien fait !

Il sourit en voyant ses joues rosirent

-Alors, que fais-tu ?

-Et bien je me disais que l'on pourrait faire un pique-nique pour ton anniversaire.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il commençait à pleuvoir

-Tu as vu le temps !

Elle regarda dehors, non en effet, elle n'y avait pas fait attention

-Oh non zut !

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va faire autre chose

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait manger tranquillement ici

Hermione sembla réfléchir

-Et si on passait la journée au lit

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, avait-il bien entendu

-P…Pardon ?

-Oh, je veux dire, on se fait un énorme plateau de trucs à manger et à boire, on se met au fond du lit bien au chaud et on discute, on fait des jeux, ce genre de chose. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ça pourrait être sympa !

-Ok, alors vas te coucher, je prépare le tout et j'arrive.

Un quart d'heure après Hermione arriva dans la chambre, les bras remplis de gâteaux, bonbons, sandwiches, boissons chaudes, froides et alcoolisées.

-Non mais il y en a pour un régiment là !

-Le but est de ne pas avoir à se relever !

Elle posa tout sur le lit, enleva son kimono et plongea sous les draps.

-Bien tu veux quelque chose, regarde j'ai même des petits pains à la cannelle

-Comment sais-tu que j'adore ça ?

-Ta mère me l'a dit.

Il s'installèrent et commencèrent à papoter tous les deux.

Arrivés à midi, ils connaissaient la vie de l'autre par cœur.

L'après-midi fut consacré au jeu action/vérité.

-Aller Drago, commence

-Bien alors action/vérité

-Vérité !

-Bien alors ma chère épouse, combien as-tu eu de petits amis ?

Hermione réfléchit

-Alors, David, Mark, Batiste, Krum, Ron, Harry, Dubois, Neville, Zabini, ça fait 9

-Avec combien as-tu couché

-Et c'est une question par tour !

-Ok !

-Bon alors action/vérité

-Puf dur, allez action

-Action, bon alors voyons qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire faire. Je sais, mets ton gros orteils dans ta bouche

-Quoi ?

-Tu prends ton pied et tu mets ton gros orteil dans ta bouche

-Ok

S'en suivi une partie d'acrobatie ou Drago essayait tant bien que mal de lever son pied assez haut pour mettre son orteil dans sa bouche

Il s'assit, rouge et essoufflé à côté d'une Hermione riant aux éclats

-J'abandonne

-Tu as un gage

-Ok, c'est quoi

-Euh …ah j'ai mal au dos, fais-moi un massage

Elle se tourna

-Tournes toi cinq secondes

-Pourquoi ?

-Que j'enlève mon haut !

-Oh

-C'est bon

Drago se retourna et vit Hermione allongé sur le ventre, son dos recouvert de ses cheveux. Il se maudit quelques instants de ne pas être plus souple et de ne pas avoir pu bouffer son satané orteil.

Il poussa ses cheveux et posa ses mains sur son dos. La jeune fille frissonna

-Tu as la chaire de poule

-Normal tu as les mains gelées.

Il commença à masser délicatement le dos de Hermione, commençant par son cou pour finir par sa taille, au bout de quelques minutes il se dit qu'il faisait vraiment chaud dans cette maison et constat avec horreur que ce n'était pas la pièce qui était en feu mais son propre corps.

-Bon ça suffit !

-Déjà !

-Oui !

-Ok et bien tourne-toi alors que je me rhabille

Le jeune homme obéit préférant éviter de penser à sa jeune épouse nue !

-Aller à toi Drago

-Euh oui, Action vérité

-Vérité

-Puf tu es pénible euh…. Oui combien as-tu de tatouage en tout ?

Hermione rougit

-Et bien j'en ai 4.

Drago la regarda d'un air pensif

-Hum, je n'en ai vu que 3

-Bon, action/vérité Drago

-Vérité, je me suis fait avoir tout à l'heure

Elle rit

-Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu as fait l'amour la première fois

Drago rougit mais pourquoi elle lui posait ce genre de question !

-Euh, je ne sais plus

-Arrête, on se souvient toujours de sa première..

Elle le fixa, il baissa les yeux !

-Drago, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais …

-Oh ça va ne te moques pas de moi

-Mais je ne me moque pas loin de là mais tu es toujours avec des filles au collège et elles disent toutes qu'elles ont couché avec toi et tu m'as dit l'autre jour que ta chambre au manoir…

-Et bien elles affabulent, j'ai toujours laissé dire mais il n'en est rien et ma chambre ma mère l'a toujours pensé !

-Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas

Un silence se fit

-Ce n'est pas grave à toi, action/vérité

-Allez, je me lance action

__

Jettes toi sur moi et embrasse-moi comme une sauvage , non ça... ça risque de l'effrayer un peu !

Il la regarda avec des yeux sournois et le sourire aux lèvres

-Montres moi le tatouage que je n'ai pas vu

Elle pâlit

-Oh non Drago s'il te plaît

-C'est ça ou le gage et qui sait ce que le gage pourrait être.

-Ok Ok

Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et descendit lentement son short, laissant apparaître sur une fesse un petit serpent

Drago déglutit difficilement

-Le voilà

-C'est mon préféré

Elle remonta son short et rit

-Allez Drago que choisis-tu ?

-Action

Elle le contempla, est-ce qu'elle allait oser le faire.

Elle rougit légèrement

-Enleve ton t-shirt

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est ton action, allez !

Il obéit et envoya le tissu a travers la chambre dans un geste digne d'un strip-teaseur qui fit éclaté de rire Hermione

-Ok Mione a ton tour, que veux-tu ?

-Action

-Puf, alors euh…Tiens comme toi tout à l'heure masse moi

I

l se mit à plat ventre et elle se mit sur lui a califourchon. Elle commença à masser la peau tendre de sa nuque, puis descendit lentement sur ses épaules puis ses omoplates. Elle arriva à sa taille et passa délicatement une main sur son caleçon, le faisant frémir, elle remonta doucement suivant la ligne de sa colonne et redescendit en le couvrant de petits baisers. Elle entendait la respiration de Drago s'accélérait. Elle s'arrêta et lui dit

-Alors, action/vérité

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Bah oui c'est à moi

Le jeune homme sembla perdu quelques instants et Hermione s'en amusa

-Ah Action

Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle

-Déshabilles-moi !

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu

Il la fixa, elle prit le bas de son t-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête

Hermione voyait les joues du jeune homme rougirent au fur et a mesure.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit par le cou, elle embrassa lentement son torse et son cou. Elle prit ses mains et les lui posa sur sa taille. Elle descendit les siennes et lui retira doucement le dernier vêtement qu'il portait. Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il la désirait, il passa ses mains dans l'élastique de son short et le fit glisser lentement le long de ses jambes fuselées.

Il la regarda quelques instants

-Oh Par Merlin

Elle le fixa, sourit et lui dit

-Je te retourne le compliment !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils firent l'amour passionnément, Hermione menant la danse et lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son mari se tendre, ses mains la maintenir fermement sur lui et qu'elle le vit fermer les yeux de plaisir, elle se pencha à son oreille

-Bon anniversaire, Drago

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Voix solennelle

-Hum hum, l'auteureuse (coup d'œil qui tue "si ça existe") de cette fic est heureuse de vous apprendre que le mariage Malfoy a été consommé !!

__

Fin de voix

Alors qu'en pensez-vous mes petits lecteurs ?

Bizzz

Léoline


	15. Fin de vacances

****

Coucou

Pour commencer je vais remercié mes reviewers.

Je suis désolée de le faire ainsi mais ça fait trois chapitres que j'avais pas répondu et j'en ai beaucoup trop pour vous répondre a tous personnellement.

Je reprendrais donc mes bonnes habitudes a partir de ce chapitre là .

Tak' Oh que oui je me souviens de décembre 98 !! J'étais sur Houat a ce moment la !.

Je connais aussi Bréhat, moins que Houat mais je sais que ce sont deux îles qui se ressemblent quelques peu. Pas de voitures (a Houat, il y a une voiture municipale, qui sert a tous le monde) un médecin le jeudi faut pas être malade entre deux !, le calme. Je crois que Bréhat est un peu plus proche du continent que Houat mais elle fait partie des petits trésors de la cotes Bretonne ! Il n'y a pas eu de maison détruite sur Houat mais j'ai tellement de souvenirs la bas que ça m'a vraiment fait un choc. Et si hélas il y a eu des blesses, je crois qu'il y en a eu 8 et il y a eu un mort. Enfin merci pour ta review îlois ! Bizz Léoline

Veny Rogue Oui j'ai des tatouage, j'adore ! J'ai comme Hermione un diablotin et une fée.

****

pascale1980 Voilà j'espere que tout ça te plaira autant. Je pensais faire traîné les choses un peu mais que ça se fasse maintenant a son importance pour la suite de l'histoire qui sera tout aussi tordu voir plus je previens !

****

Morri Coucou, et oui Hermione ne fait pas semblant lorsqu'elle fait un cadeau !

****

Draco-tu-es-a-moi AHH j'étais écroulée en lisant ta reviews !!

****

Amy Evans, Kayasaora, lilith, Sayakaf1, Sweet, Paprika Star Kam-Livy ,lily, lou biloute,marilla-chan, morganna,yolela,, Vengeresse, Maicia, Mary, mymykrakra, Rox, hermione malefoy, slydawn, KocoNut IzZy, Iana Londubat, Magaliocha, Chimgrid, Zoulou7, Lisalune, audrey, Bridget Malfoy, eremiotiana, AL, Plumepotter, Luffynette, dragonia, Elfica, carrote cuite, Padmacho, Zmija, cyrca, Snitchychan, pathy33

Pour répondre a une question, non ce n'est pas encore fini, il y a en tout 44 chapitres !!

En tout cas merci a tous et en plus vous savez quoi ?

J'ai passer les 400 reviews !!!!

Incroyable, j'ai battu mon record du secret des préfets ( 374 dont j'étais très fière) alors là mais je suis aux anges !!!

Merci Beaucoup a tous !

Aller le prochain chapitre se nomme "Retour a Poudlard"

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Léoline

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 14 : Fin de vacances

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il vit que Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours contre lui. Sa tête sur son torse, la main sur son ventre. Il la serrait dans ses bras.

Il avait du mal a réalisé ce qu'il c'était passer la veille. Ils avaient fait ce jeu stupide et puis d'un coup, elle s'était retrouvée nue devant lui et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle lui avait fait l'amour ! Oui elle parce que sur ce point là, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait été actif hier ! !

La masse brune bougea, elle leva son joli minois vers lui et ouvrit ses grands yeux noisette.

-Bonjour, monsieur mon époux

-Bonjour Madame

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir

Elle s'assit et rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était nue

-Excuse-moi pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis désolée.

- Attends, ne le soit pas, c'est certainement le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que je n'ai jamais eu.

Elle rit et se recoucha à ses cotés.

-Hermione ?

-Oui

-Tu crois que mon anniversaire ça pourrait être tous les jours !

Elle rit de plus belle !

-Non, sérieusement, je me disais, on est marié tous les deux alors pourquoi pas …

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, elle prit appuie sur son torse et l'embrassa

-Je pense Monsieur Malfoy, que vous parlez beaucoup trop parfois et que le moment n'est pas aux questions existentielles. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que l'on ne s'aime pas mais rien ne nous empêche de passer du bon temps ensemble !

-Jamais je n'aurais penser entendre ça dans la bouche d'Hermione Granger !

Elle approfondit le baiser et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la faisant basculer sur le dos

-Ne crois pas que tu vas mener la danse à chaque fois

Elle sourit

-Hier il fallait bien, tu ne savais pas quoi faire de tes dix doigts mon petit chaton !

Il éclata de rire

-Mon petit chaton, tu me sors ça d'où ?

-Je peux t'appeler autrement, j'ai mon petit canard ou mon petit poussin aussi ou ..

- a va, les noms d'animaux merci bien !

-Enfin nom d'animaux ou pas, tu avais l'air tellement paniqué hier qu'il a bien fallu que je prenne les choses en main

-Je n'étais pas paniqué ! Tu m'as pris par surprise

- C'est ça oui !

-Bien sur que c'est ça !

-Il a fallu que je pose tes mains sur moi pour que tu oses, mon sucre d'orge

-Tiens, on est passé aux sucreries maintenant

Elle le regarda avec un sourire coquin

-Je préfère les bonbons, il y a les boules de sucre que tu peux faire rouler sous la langue, les bâtonnets a sucer ..

-Ca suffit…ma…coccinelle

-Ah tiens, on passe aux insectes !

-Ça change ! Je pourrais t'appeler ma mante religieuse !

-Non mais dit donc toi ! Tu me diras les insectes c'est pas mal, c'est tout petit voir minuscule, ça t'irait pas mal !

Il prit ses mains et lui plaqua au-dessus de la tête, les maintenant d'une poigne ferme

-Tu vas voir toi, si je suis minuscule.

Elle éclata de rire

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, explorant son corps de sa main restante.

Ce fut plus tendre, plus calme et plus attentionné que la veille.

Quand Drago après un dernier soupir la regarda, il vit ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux presque larmoyants, preuve qu'il avait su lui donner du plaisir

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on pourrait être heureux ensemble !

-En effet il y a des chances, mon lapin !

-Ah non n'abuse pas , Pas mon lapin ! Tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de plus gratifiant pour moi !

Elle explosa de rire, l'embrassa puis elle le regarda dans les yeux, des yeux bleu pale si enivrant, si attirant et lui dit

-Drago, Mon Drago, je crois que c'est le mieux !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sens que je vais encore me faire tuer pour cette fin de chapitre !!

Aller bizzz

Léoline


	16. Retour a Poudlard

Coucou,

mel360 Merci voici la suite

****

mymykrakra Et voilà un de plus, ca fait pas si longtemps le dernier était de vendredi

****

slydawn Mais non faut pas me tuer je suis une gentille fille moi !

****

sandra Et bien heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour ce chap!

****

Amy Evans Merci beaucoup !

****

Bridget Malfoy Bah en fait j'aime bien arrêté comme ça mes chapitres, ça vous fait enragé et vous tiens un peu en haleine !! en tout cas merci

****

AL Et ouais 400 ! Incroyable , j'en reviens toujours pas !! Dis moi tu ne serais pas du midi de la France toi ? Non je dis ça parce que les expressions "Oh con!" et " Et bé" c'est très méridional !

****

carol Merci

****

Angel of shadow Ah Lucius, rien que son nom ça fait peur (comme les hyènes dans le roi lion… Ok j'arrete les disney !)

****

vény rogue Mais de rien, merci

****

dragonia Les surnoms je me suis bien marré a les écrire, je vois trop la tête de Drago quand elle l'appelle mon lapin !

****

Lisalune Oui c vrai j'aurais pu l'appelé les surnoms !

****

Zmija!Ok Ok si tu passes au menace maintenant !! la voilà la suite ! Il va falloir que je monte un club d'auteur de fic menacé par leur reviewer moi !

****

HP Merci

****

Plumepotter Oh il y en a qui sont plus court que d'autres mais dans l'ensemble je pense que je poste quand meme assez vite, non ? Merci pour la review

****

Elfica Euh oui voilà la suite mon capitaine !

****

Julianna Merci voici la suite

****

Snitchychan Un vrai petit couple modèle ! Enfin peut être pas a ce point mais bon ! J'adore les surnoms **Sammy297** Mais non ne meut pas je ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience ! Imagine les gros titres, une auteureuse ( oui oui, ça existe, reportez vous au petit Leoline et vous verrez !) tue un de ces reviewer ! Un scandale !

****

hermione malefoy Cette fin ma petite Hermione est une fin a suspens ou une fin a vous faire revenir le lendemain pour lire la suite et me laissé une review !

****

Kam-Livy Oui ça peut être ça, le calme avant la tempête !  
**Lu7ine** Merci

Est ce que vous aussi vous avez qq soucis avec ! je sais pas moi je ne reçois plus mes review depuis hier ( ce qui me traumatise énormément ) et en plus il me dédouble certaines de mes reveiws !

Bref, c'est pas grave !

Merci beaucoup a Elsar et puis et bien comme d'hab rien est a moi a part l'histoire.

Ce chapitre n'ayant pas un grand intérêt je vous mettrais peut être si vous etes sage, le prochain dans le journée

Il se nomme "Jalousie" et autant vous dire ça craint !!

Bizzzzzzz

Léoline

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 15 : De retour a Poudlard.

Drago et Hermione étaient dans le Poudlard Express, Hermione plongé dans un livre et Drago regardait le paysage.

Harry entra dans le wagon

-Bonjour Mione, comment ça va

Elle se jeta à son cou

-Oh Harry comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle.

-Je te rappelle que c'est à ma femme que tu parles Potter !

Harry se détacha de Hermione et prit un air gêné

-Excuse-moi. Bonjour Drago

-Bonjour,

-Bon je dois filer j'ai été nommé préfet

-Félicitations

-Bye

Hermione se tourna vers Drago

-On peut savoir ce que c'était ça !

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien la petite crise que tu viens de me faire ?

Il ne répondit pas

-Harry est mon ami d'accord alors arrêtes !

-Un ami dont tu es tombée enceinte

Hermione le fixa, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes a ce souvenir

-Tu m'as demandé un jour de te croire quand tu me disais que tu ne me ferrais jamais de mal, et comme une idiote je t'ai cru. C'est sûrement la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

Elle se leva et sortie du compartiment

-Hermione, excuse-moi !

Elle était déjà partie

-oh et puis merde !

Il restait dix minutes de voyage avant d'arriver à Poudlard et Hermione n'était toujours pas revenu. Drago décida d'aller la chercher. Il passa dans le compartiment d'à côté, l'ensemble des Serpentards de dernière année était réuni.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ?

Pansy le dévisagea

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom cette sang de bourbe

Le regard de Drago passa au gris

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui manqué de respect devant moi

Il claqua la porte. Il finit par retrouvé Hermione dans le dernier wagon, le regard dans le vide

-Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser

-Tu ne voulais pas mais tu l'as fait

-Je sais

-Tu m'as demandé juste avant notre mariage de te respecter, et je pense sincèrement te respecter alors fais-en de même avec moi.

-Je vais faire un effort je te le promets

-Surtout que là on arrive à Poudlard et je vais devoir affronter l'ensemble de ma maison et la tienne aussi alors aide-moi !

-Ok Hermione, allez viens, on arrive

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena à travers le train jusqu'à leur compartiment.

Ils mirent leur robe de sorcier et attendirent sans un mot que le train s'arrête.

Ils descendirent du train

-Les septièmes années vous prenez les calèches

Tous se précipitèrent vers les sombrals, invisible pour une bonne partie d'entre eux.

-Dray mais que fais-tu avec elle ?

Le couple se tourna et se trouva face à Pansy !

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago, cette fille l'avait toujours fait paniquer.

-Qu'est ça que cela peut te faire ?

-Tu vas voir quand ton père va savoir ça !

Drago ne dit rien, il prit la main d'Hermione, la tendit vers Pansy et sourit

-Tu dois savoir, ce que ce bijou veut dire non ? Je pensais que tout le monde serait au courant ça a fait les gros titres dans les journaux. Nous avons même fait la couverture de Sorcières magasine, tu ne l'as pas vu, l'article était vraiment bien fait, pleins de détails et de photos. Hermione a dû le garder, elle pourra toujours te le prête, n'est ce pas ma chérie ?

-Ou ..Oui bien sur.

Ils se tournèrent et montèrent dans la calèche devant eux laissant une Pansy bouche bée, Hermione regarda son mari et sourit, il l'embrassa rapidement.

-Drago, en arrivant dans la salle commune, je vais à ma table ?

-Je pense oui, Dumbledore a dû prévoir.

Il lui lâcha la main a l'entrée de la grande salle, Hermione alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors et Drago a celle des Serpentards sous le regard de leurs collègues de maison

Dumbledore se leva

-Mes jeunes amis, avant de procéder à la répartition des premières années, je vais vous annoncer une nouvelle, enfin pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les journaux cet été.

Bien, deux de nos élèves se sont mariés et j'aimerai qu'on les applaudisse et qu'on leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Ils vont quitter leurs maisons respectives pour aller vivre dans un appartement près de ceux des professeurs. Ils mangeront ici, soit chacun a leur table soit ensemble a une seule table. Chers élèves je vous demande d'applaudir Monsieur et Mme Malfoy, Drago, Hermione venez, je vous en pris.

Hermione se leva et rejoints Drago au milieu de la salle. Des petits bruits étouffés se firent entendre par ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant et c'est Ron et Harry qui commencèrent à applaudir en premier suivi bientôt de l'ensemble de la salle plus ou moins motivée.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peut être a tout a l'heure !

Bizz

Léoline


	17. Jalousie

Coucou

Bon aller, je vous mets la suite.

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier et va certainement décevoir les accros du gentil Drago

Prochain chap : "Prise de conscience et explications houleuses !"

Bizz

A demain

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 16 : Jalousie

Hermione et Harry travaillaient dans le salon de l'appartement des Malfoy

-Bon tu as compris cette fois ?

-Puf, je crois oui !

-Bon alors passons aux potions

-Oh non, Mione pas les potions !

-Mais tu es une vrai brêle, il faut bien qu'on s'y mette

-Ok mais on fait une pause avant

-Bien, tu as faim

-Non ça va

-Moi oui !

Elle revint avec un plateau plein de gâteaux et deux tasses de chocolat fumant

-Alors Mione, comment se passe ta vie de jeune mariée ?

-Je ne suis plus une jeune mariée, ca fait 1 mois maintenant !

-Excuse moi c'est vrai que ça fait des lustres !

-Cesse de te moqué, ça se passe vraiment bien, Drago est adorable !

-J'avoue avoir du mal à imaginer Malfoy ..pardon, Drago en mari attentionné

-Pourtant il l'est, je t'assure.

-Et bien tant mieux

Il prit la tasse de chocolat

-Mione, vous comptez avoir un enfant bientôt ?

-Harry écoute ..

-Non, j'aimerais juste le savoir pour me préparer

-Pour le moment pas de bébé dans les projets, je ne me sens pas la force pour le moment, je me suis fait avorter l'année dernière, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi ! !

Il allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement !

-DEHORS POTTER ! !

-Drago mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-DEHORS J'AI DIT POTTER, TU ES ICI CHEZ MOI ET HERMIONE EST MA FEMME ALORS QUAND JE TE DIS DE SORTIR, TU TE CASSE BORDEL !

Harry prit ses affaires, il s'approcha pour embrasser Hermione

-TU NE L'APPROCHE PAS ET TU TE BARS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE

Il sortit et Hermione se leva

-NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND ? CA NE VA PAS !

Il la saisit par les deux bras et planta son regard dans le sien

-Tu me fais mal Drago, arrêtes

Il l'effrayai, elle était paniquée, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de fureur dans ses yeux !

Sa voix se radouci mais il ne lâcha pas prise

-Que faisait-il ici ?

-On travaillait, c'est tout

-Pourquoi te parlait-il de votre relation

-Drago, nous n'avons pas eu de relation, nous avons couché une fois ensemble, c'est tout !

-Et tu es tombée enceinte

-Hélas !

-Tu l'aimeras toujours rien que pour ça !

-C'est faux et de toute façon même si je l'aimais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?

-TU ES MA FEMME !

-Sur le papier uniquement !

-OH que non, tu es ma femme sur le papier et dans mon lit !

-Uniquement parce que je le veux bien !

-C'est là que tu te trompes !

-Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais certainement mort puceau !

Il regarda Hermione, ses yeux étaient gris et ternes, une couleur que Hermione n'aimait pas pire qu'elle redoutait !

Il la plaque contre le mur et l'embrassa violemment

-Drago, arrêtes ça immédiatement tu me fais mal !

Il passa sa main entre eux deux, elle entendit la boucle de sa ceinture. Il attrapa sa cuisse et la levant, il se positionna entre ses jambes.

-N'oublies jamais que tu es à moi Hermione !

Elle se mit à pleurer, la détresse de sa femme n'arrêta pas Drago, il était dans une telle rage qu'il aurait pu la tué.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il la fixa, la peau de son cou et de sa poitrine portait des marques rouges de morsures, son visage respirait la douleur.

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes elle vit les siens reprendre leur couleur bleu pales.

-Hermione …

-Tais-toi !

Elle remit sa jupe correctement, ramassa ses sous-vêtements, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il voulut s'approcher d'elle

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, Malfoy, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain. Drago tomba au sol, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça à elle, elle qui était sa femme, elle qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, elle qu'il aimait !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A votre avis, est ce que je dois mettre la suite demain ?

Léoline


	18. Prise de conscience et explications houl...

Coucou

Juste avant de répondre a vos reviews, je voudrais juste dire quelque chose ! OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( non je ne regarde pas trop une série américaine racontant l'histoire de 6 Friends vivant a New York !)

Vous avez vu le nombre de reviews !! Non mais c dingue, je m'en remet toujours pas !!!

****

IzZy Je l'ai eu ! Merci

****

Luffynette Merci

****

vény rogue Merci voici la suite

****

HP Non mais c pour que les autres élèves ne s'étonne pas de ne pas les voir

****

cyrca Merci

****

mary Voilà voilà, miss, pas de crise s'il te plait !

****

dragonia On peut même dire qu'il est très jaloux de Potter mais alors très très très jaloux

****

ouaiiiii Merc fait la révérence bien bas !

****

Zmija D'empêche que je vais monté une ligue, vais peut être même demandé a Hermione de m'aide apres la SALE elle peut bien faire ça non !

****

Draco-tu-es-a-moi Ah chaque fois que je lis une de tes review de me bidonne !

****

Naru Narusegawa Merci

****

Morri Laisse tomber moi aussi j'ai eu plein de soucis avec , je ne reçois plus mes alertes, et apres je les recois en triple !! J'ai reçu 15 reviews de la même personne pour le même chapitre ! Puf !! ça deconne ! Non mais sinon on se calme Morri respire !! Je lui mettrai une gifle de ta part !

****

Plumepotter Merci, oh ne t'inquiete pas je ne l'ai pas mal pris, il n'y a aucun probleme il en faut beaucoup plus pour me vexée, je suis d'une nature zen !!

****

Snitchychan Discretion, pour quoi faire ?

****

Frite12 Merci !

****

Ania14 Mais a ton service, merci

****

pascale1980 Oh des trucs cochon en lisant dans ses pensées !! J'y avait même pas pensée ! Ca n'a pas que des inconvénients !

****

Lilouthephoenix Jaloux comme un pou le drago

****

Angel of shadow Et oui ils sont de retour a la maison ! Pour les hyènes en faite elle me font pas peur mais le fait de dire que rien que de prononcé Lucius ça en fait tremble plus d'un, ça m'a fait penser au hyènes quand elle prononce Mufassa et qu'elle en tremble de peur !!

****

Sammy297 Merci bien, heureuse que ça te plaise ! Un tit cadeau pour toi a la fin des reviews

****

hermione malefoy Merci

****

Beunny désolée, Drago va se calmé !

****

Bubllegum712 Oui pauve Mione, merci

****

stef Drago réagi comme ça car il est jaloux de Potter !

****

Kaena Black Voilà

****

mymykrakra Alors je dois dire, que deconnant j'ai reçu ta review 32 fois !!! Alors pour répondre et bien oui Léoline est mon vrai prénom. Mon père aimait bien Léonie et ma mère n'aimait pas, ils ont donc fait un mix et me voilà. J'aime c'est pas courant et je trouve ça chantant, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pris de pseudo ! Sinon j'ai le droit aussi a plein d'autre nom parce que personne ne se souvient de mon prénom ça passe par Leolie, Léonie, un jour on m'a même appelé Léontine !! Du coup maintenant quand je me présente je dis Léo, c'est plus simple et tous le monde retiens ! voilà

****

Amy Evans Merci, voici la suite

****

sandra Drago est la douceur a l'état pur ! Il faudra attendre encore un ou deux chapitre avant que ça se calme réellement !!

****

Sweet Drago Voilà merci

****

Loufoca Merci j'espère que le reste te plaira autant !

****

stephanie Voici de quoi t'occupé !

****

pinote007 Merci, et oui préviens moi j'irais lire ta fic quand elle sortira !

****

frezaqsdf Euh pas tout compris mais merci !

****

Apocalypse-Girl Non je suis pas sadique !! Je le serais vraiment je vous ferais poiroté pendant une semaine, un mois !! En fait, je peux pas c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je poste !

****

Hisoka Bon et bien voilà !

****

Electra Aller courage, tu sauras bientôt

****

Bridget Malfoy Mais euh pourquoi es tu aussi méchante !!! Je veux pas mourir moi !

****

malicia56 La jalousie est un terrible défaut !! le voilà le prochain !

****

Ania14 Merci et ouais ça c les mecs ils s'aperçoivent de ce qu'ils ont quand ils risquent de le perdre ! Typiquement Masculin !

****

Draymione Et la voilà

****

Chii Merci voilà la suite

****

Sophorasi Oh non te suicide aps surtout !!

****

MortCroc Mais a ton service !

****

viviana Mais si tu pourras courage !

****

carol Merci, je crois que les deux prochain vont te plaire si tu n'aime pas trop le coté fleur bleu mais après bon moi désol je suis une fleur bleu je peux pas m'empêché de rêver au prince et a la princesse **Spaz313** Voilà

****

Lisalune Et la voilà !

****

Elfica Euh bah désolée tu l'aura pas eu hier !! en tout cas merci

M4r13 Non je ne veux pas vous tuez, pas du tout !!! merci

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

'Voix super sérieuse de Leoline debout et qui fait de grands gestes, histoire de calmé tous ses reviewers hyper pressés de lire la suite !!'

****

S'il vous plait, je demande votre attention a tous !!!

__

'Toujours le même brouhaha, Léoline commence a tapé du pied, ses joues virent aux rouges ce qui selon sa mère n'est pas bon signe !'

****

J'ai dit SILENCE !!!

'Les reviewers cessent leur bruit et se tourne l'air surpris vers Léoline qui regarde ses pieds !!

'Petite voix toute douce, essayant de se rattraper '

M**erci, Bien aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire d'un de mes reviewer SAMMY297 alors tous après moi.**

__

'Leoline toujours debout fait de grands gestes digne d'un chef d'orchestre pendant que ses petits reviewers adorés entonnent d'une seule voix'

JOYEUX AAAAAAAAANNIIIVERSAAAAIRE, JOYEUX AAAAAAAAANNIIIVERSAAAAIRE, JOYYYYEEEEUX AAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEERSAAAAAAAAAIRE, SAMMY297, JOYEUX AAAAAAAAAANNIIIIIIIIVERSAIRE.

'L_eoline essuie une petite larme, très fière de ses reviewer !! '_

****

Bref je dédicace ce chapitre a Sammy-297 en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon et puis comme d'habitude et bien rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi.

Et puis un grand merci a Elsar.

Pour ceux qui suive "Le double de soi", de nouveaux chapitres sont dispo !!

Bizzz

Léoline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

CHapitre 17 : Prise de conscience et explications houleuses

Drago était sorti dans le parc, il n'en pouvait plus, il se haïssait pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Comment avait-il osé levé la main sur elle, comment avait-il pu la blessé.

Elle ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais ce geste et par Merlin elle aurait raison.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit, il avait perdu son sang froid, rien qu'en entendant Potter parlé de leur aventure.

Il ne pourrait jamais lui enlever Harry de l'esprit et cela le rendait malade.

Il ne la méritait pas, il ne méritait pas d'être marié avec une femme comme elle.

Elle lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, ce sentiment si spéciale, si intense et qu'il n'avait jamais avant elle eu le loisir de connaître.

Elle le faisait vivre, il n'avait jamais autant sourit depuis qu'elle était apparue dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi dépendant de quelqu'un.

Elle l'avait transformé, modifié avec tendresse, chaleur et patiente et lui, il l'avait blessé de la pire façon qu'il ne soit.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, il le savait mais pourtant peut être qu'avec le temps, il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre eux.

Il s'assit sur la pelouse. Une chanson entendue durant leurs vacances lui revint en tête, une chanson qui collait tellement a ce qu'il ressentait

Moi je n'étais rien

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui

Je suis le gardien

Du sommeil de ses nuits

Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire

Tout ce qu'il vous plaira

Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir

L'espace de ses bras

Pour tout reconstruire

Je l'aime à mourir

…

Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier

Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier

Des éclats de rire

Je l'aime à mourir

…

Elle a construit des ponts

Entre nous et le ciel

Et nous les traversons

A chaque fois qu'elle ne veut pas dormir

Il se leva, il devait s'expliquer, il devait essayer de lui parlé, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sans se battre pour elle. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle, elle avait su donner à son avenir des couleurs pimpantes, joyeuses, gaies

Ce serait certainement long, peut être même très long mais peu lui importait tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'il l'aimait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione était couchée dans son lit, elle n'arrivait pas a trouvé le sommeil.

Drago n'était pas encore rentré et elle s'en fichait royalement.

Apres ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne voulait plus entendre parlé de lui ni même le voir.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir vivre heureuse avec lui mais elle s'était trompée, il restait un Malfoy, arrogant, malsain !

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Hermione, je suis désolé …

Elle se leva, prit son oreiller et une couverture, lança un regard noir a celui qui était son mari et sorti de la pièce. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé de la salle, peut être dormirai t'elle plus facilement ici.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher

-Vas dormir dans le lit, je vais dormir ici

S'en était trop, elle se leva comme une furie

-Tu as pitié de moi maintenant, c'est nouveau, ce n'était pas le cas tout à l'heure

-Je suis sincèrement désolé

-Et tu crois quoi, que ça va suffire !

-Non bien sur mais …

-Mais quoi ? Aller dis-moi ! Tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais, tu ne te contrôlais plus, serais-tu comme ta mère, tu as des troubles de la personnalité, c'est ça !

-Non mais…

Elle se tourna, ses yeux étaient rouges et les larmes coulaient contre ses joues, les marques de son cou étaient encore visibles

-Je te déteste, Malfoy, je te hais !

-Mione ..

-Tais-toi, fermes la, je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta part, je ne veux plus rien savoir, je ne veux plus te croire. Je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance, tu mens comme tu respires, tu ne respect rien si ce n'est pour ta petite personne !

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti

-Ne me fais pas rire, le jour de notre mariage, tu m'as dit que tu me ferais mener la vie la plus douce possible ! Tu as l'impression que c'est ça la douceur et moi je t'ai cru, je me suis dit, ce ne sera peut être pas aussi terrible ! J'ai fait consciemment l'amour avec toi, je me suis livrée à toi mais ça tu t'en moques, tu as la vie sauve c'est tout ce qui t'importe. Tu es un digne Malfoy !

Elle sortit de la pièce

-Tu es toi aussi une Malfoy, Hermione !

Elle passa la tête par la porte

-Plus pour longtemps crois-moi !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu !

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas... Demander le divorce ou bien l'annulation du mariage !

-Hermione, j'en mourais si tu faisais ça !

-JE M'EN TAPE ! tu te trouveras une autre sang bleu pour te marier

-Tu ne comprends pas, je mourais…

-Mais non…

-D'être séparé de toi !

-Quoi ?

-Je mourais d'être séparé de toi !

Elle se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Hermione

Elle ne parut pas réagir tout de suite

-Alors, celle la c'est la meilleure !

-Je t'assure !

-Sors d'ici

-Pourquoi ?

-SORS D'ICI, va où tu veux : chez ta mère, chez les Serpentards ou je ne sais où mais dégage de là !

Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de la commode et commença à lui balancé tout ce qu'elle contenait

-PRENDS TES AFFAIRES ET VIRES !

Drago ramassa quelques vêtements et sorti, le regard triste.

Hermione se laissa tombé dans le tas de tissus devant elle et éclata en sanglot

-Sors de ma vie….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

La chanson est une chanson de F.Cabrel.

Léoline se cache sous son clavier car elle sent déjà les regards noirs posés sur elle et ça la gêne énormément !!

Bref

Elle vous salut et vous rappelle qu'elle vous aimes fort et que si il vous venez l'envie de la massacré et bien elle ne pourrait pas publié la suite !!!

Sifflote avec un air sadique !!

Léoline


	19. Lendemain de dispute

Coucou,

Bon je suis mega désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre a mes reviews.

Donc je vous remercie tous énormément et je vais répondre a deux trois questions qui reviennent régulièrement.

Léoline est mon vrai prénom, je n'ai pas voulu prendre de pseudo parce que j'adore mon prénom.

Je suis française

Il y a 44 chapitres a cette fic et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

Voilà

Comme d'habitude rien est a moi.

Merci a Elsar pour sa correction

Le chapitre de demain se nomme "Choix d'un costume d'Halloween"

Bizzzzz

Léoline

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Chapitre 18 : Lendemain de dispute

Lorsque le lendemain matin, le professeur Mac Gonagall entra dans la classe des septièmes années il était clair que l'ambiance était glaciale.

Elle regarda ses élèves, Hermione avait rejoint la table de sa classe, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude, Harry la regardait du coin de l'œil visiblement inquiet. Drago lui était à côté de Grabbe, et avait l'air tout aussi défait que la Gryffondor !

La classe était silencieuse, et semblai attendre la phrase qui ferait détonateur.

-Bonjour a vous tous, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici et cela ne me regarde pas mais je ne veux à aucun moment que ça vienne interféré dans mon cours, Compris ?

-Madame Malfoy, voulez vous ramasser les devoirs s'il vous plaît

-Miss Granger, professeur et oui je veux bien !

Drago leva les yeux vers elle

-Tu n'as pas encore récupéré ton nom de jeune fille, Hermione

Elle se tourna

-Ce n'est qu'une question de jour … Malfoy !

Il se leva et la classe entière y comprit le professeur n'osa plus rien dire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Malfoy !

-Je t'appelle comme je veux.. Malfoy !

-Tu pourrais avoir un minimum de respect pour moi !

-Parce que toi tu en as du respect pour moi ! Drôle façon de le montré !

-Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça Hermione !

-Et est ce qu'a un seul moment tu as entendu que tes excuses étaient acceptées ? Je ne crois pas !

-Mais non de non, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-MAIS RIEN, RIEN DU TOUT, SI CE N'EST SORTIR DE MAVIE !

Elle balança les copies sur le bureau de son professeur et sortie de la classe en claquant la porte.

Drago lui emboîta le pas

-Je vais la tué !

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tourna vers ses élèves

-Je veux un silence absolu dans cette salle compris

Elle sortit et rejoignit le couple dans le couloir

-Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils se tournèrent et d'une seule voix lui répondirent

-NON !

-Bien, voilà une chose sur laquelle vous êtes d'accord ! Direction le bureau du directeur, peut être pourrez vous lui expliquer !

Drago regarda l'enseignante

-Et on ne peut laver notre linge sale tranquillement sans avertir la moitié du collège !

-Il fallait y penser avant Monsieur Malfoy

-Aller dire ça a cette furie

-Parce que c'est moi la furie maintenant ! C'est nouveau !

-STOP !

Hermione, Drago et Mac Gonagall se retournèrent vers la voix, devant eux se tenait Dumbledore

-Minerva, retournez dans votre classe, je m'occupe de ces deux là !

-Bien Albus

-Vous deux, dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent leur directeur.

Ils entrèrent dans son bureau, il s'assit à sa table de travail

-Asseyez-vous

Ils obéirent

-Bien on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe

Aucun des deux ne répondit

-Allons ça ne doit pas être aussi grave

Hermione regarda Drago

-Oh que si, ça l'est, croyez-moi

-Expliquez-vous Madame Malfoy

-N..non

Drago la regarda, il voyait sur son visage la détresse, la douleur, l'humiliation et la honte. Elle ne voulait pas raconter ce qui lui avait fait subir hier. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle défendait mais elle protégeait le peu de fierté qu'il ne lui avait pas enlevé

-Professeur, Je..Je

-Tais-toi Drago !

-Hermione, ça ferait peut être du bien a votre couple d'en parlé, continuez Drago.

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione

-Et bien hier, j'ai..j'ai

__

-Drago, je sais que tu m'entends, je t'en supplie ne dis rien !

-Oui, qu'avez vous fait pour mettre votre épouse dans un tel état ?

__

-Drago

-Je l'ai …insulté !

-Ah ! et vous Madame, n'avez pas du tout apprécié

Elle jeta un œil a Drago et secoua la tête

-Votre mari n'avait à aucun moment le droit de vous traiter ainsi, et il devra se faire pardonner mais il se peut que vous ayez un peu augmenter la chose, non ?

Hermione acquiesça

-Bien, retournez dans vos appartements, réglez cette histoire et revenez en cours qu'une fois que vous serez réconcilié !

Drago essaya de communiquer par pensées avec sa femme. Elle avait déjà refermé son esprit et il se dit qu'elle avait bossé pour arriver à un tel résultat en si peu de temps

Hermione entra dans la chambre et claque la porte laissant Drago derrière celle ci. Il s'avança et frappa

-Mione, s'il te plaît

Elle ne répondit pas, elle était allongée sur le lit, elle serrait un oreiller contre elle et pleurait.

-Je t'en prie Mione ouvre-moi

Alors là, il rêvait, il pouvait toujours courir, elle ne lui ouvrirait pas.

-Bon, a priori tu ne veux pas me voir, mais tu ne vas pas avoir le choix de m'écouter

Toujours aucun signe de vie de la part d'Hermione

-Ok, je suis désolé Hermione, je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait, c'est la chose la plus horrible que je n'ai jamais fait et je sais que tu auras du mal a me pardonné.

Mais j'ai si peur, Mione, j'ai peur de continuer le chemin seul, sans toi.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est … Hermione je …

J'aime Hermione, te rends tu compte de ça ! J'aime.. pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Je suis affamé, assoiffée de toi, de ton amour. Il paraît que l'on rit, que l'on pleur, que l'on danse pour rien d'autre que le pur bonheur. Mon bonheur c'est toi.

Tu n'as pas eu peur de venir jusqu'à moi, tu n'as pas tenu compte des a priori , de ce que tous les autres pensaient.

J'aime ton visage, tes grands yeux noisette pétillants, ta peau nacrée, tes cheveux indisciplinés, ton corps parfait, tes petits tatouages, ton piercing mais j'aime aussi ton caractère, ta gentillesse, ton rire, par Merlin je me damerai pour entendre ton rire, ta franchise, ton courage, ta force, j'aime tout en toi. Si nous n'étions pas mariés, je te demanderai de m'épouser Hermione !

Je remercie tous les jours Alucard de t'avoir conduit au manoir cet été.

Et hier, quand je t'ai entendu parlé de ta grossesse avec Harry, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort qui vous unissez ensemble. Une chose que vous n'oublierez jamais …ni lui …ni toi et que j'aurais beau faire n'importe quoi, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec ça.

Je suis devenu fou en le réalisant, j'aurais pu le tué, me tué et même te tué toi !

Hermione, si le prix à payer pour avoir aimé est mourir étouffé par le chagrin , je m'en fou, tu en vaut la peine.

Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresse la parole, je… je.. je comprends que tu ne supporte plus la simple vue de mon visage…je comprends que tu veuilles … me quitter. Sache juste que… que je t'aime.

Drago se tourna et avança vers la porte de l'appartement, il s'apprêtait à partir.

Hermione blotti derrière la porte, ravalée ses sanglots. Elle n'y arriverait pas, elle ne pourrait pas résisté. Elle avait beau essayé de le nier, de combattre ses sentiments, c'était maintenant trop tard.

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte de la chambre.

Drago était dos a elle, la tête baissé, il n'osa pas bougé.

-Drago ?

Il se tourna lentement.

Elle vu ses yeux bleus rougis par les pleurs et ses joues inondées de ses larmes.

Il la fixa quelques instants, elle avait la tête baissée, quelques mèches de cheveux collait a ses joues humides. Il grimaça en voyant les marques qu'elle portait encore dans son cou.

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant. Elle leva lentement son visage vers lui.

Drago senti son cœur s'emballé, c'était l'instant de vérité, il pouvait tout gagné comme il pouvait tout perdre.

Elle fit un pas de plus et se blotti contre son torse. Il entendit ses pleurs et la serra lentement, lui caressant les cheveux et le dos. Il n'osait plus rien dire de peur de dire le mot qui casserait ce moment.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attira son visage plus près du sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il la serra un peu plus fort, il se sentait comme transporté, il se sentait voler de bonheur.

Elle se décrocha de lui, lui arrachant un grognement

-Je t'aime Drago !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien bien, bien !! Voilà tout s'arrange entre ces deux là.

Comment avez vous trouvez ?

Pour le chapitre suivant.

Comme c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, un peu court, j'hésite a soit vous le mettre dans la journée en complément de celui ci soit vous le mettre 2 demain.

Vous préférez quoi ?

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Léoline


	20. Choix d'un costume d'Halloween

Bon aller voici la suite, il est court c'est pour ça que je le mets aujourd'hui

Bizzzz

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 19 : Choix d'un costume d'halloween

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis la dispute Malfoy !

Le mois d'octobre se finissait et Poudlard se préparait à fêter Halloween.

Hermione était dans leur chambre en peignoir et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre au bal costumé.

-Drago, sais-tu ce que tu vas mettre le 31 ?

Il entra dans la chambre et s'appuya contre le mur !

-Absolument pas

-Tu sais quoi avec tes cheveux blonds je te vois bien en ange

-Moi, Drago Malfoy, en ange !

Hermione le fixa

-Oui toi Lord Drago Lucius Alucard Gans Malfoy, aristocrate au sang pur, en ange !

-Arrêtes de te moqué de moi comme ça toi !

Elle fit une petite révérence

-Oui, votre altesse

-Oh toi !

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur le lit en la dévorant de petits bisous

-Votre majesté, ne se comporte pas comme son rang le voudrait !

-Je t'en foutrais des majestés moi !

Hermione entreprit d'enlever le royal pull de son mari et de le faire valser à travers la pièce avec un rire cristallin

-Hum, ma petite servante chercherait-elle une promotion ?

Elle vira son pantalon et s'attaquait déjà a son caleçon

-Tu vas voir qu'après ça, je serais directement nommé roi a la place du roi !

Il éclata de rire et lui enleva son peignoir

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte

Drago regarda Hermione, elle l'attira vers elle

-Laisse tomber, ils repasseront

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et reparti à l'exploration du corps de sa partenaire

Les coups recommencèrent et entre deux soupires, Drago réussi a prononcé

-Mione, c'est peut être urgent

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et s'agrippa à lui, il se laissa emporté par les caresses de sa femme et oublia le visiteur jusqu'à ce qu'on tambourine de nouveau. Drago lâcha Hermione

-J'y vais !

Il se leva et enfila rapidement le peignoir d'Hermione

-Mon amour, tu es à croquer là-dedans !

Il arriva dans la salle, souffla et remit ses cheveux en arrière. Il ouvrit la porte.

Harry se tenait derrière celle ci, il regarda à deux fois le jeune homme en peignoir de soie rouge devant lui.

-Que nous vaut ta visite Potter ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit Hermione

-Ca a intérêt à être important Harry, je n'aime pas être dérangée alors que je m'apprêtais à devenir souveraine !

Le dénommé Harry regarda Drago, il avait baissé la tête et retenait un rire.

-Quoi ?

Il fixa Drago et commença à comprendre

-Oups, je dérange peut être là ?

-Non pas du tout, je m'habille toujours avec les fringues de ma femme, je trouve que ça me va à ravir, tu ne trouve pas ! Bon que voulais-tu ?

-Je voulais que Hermione m'aide à choisir un costume

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Hermione, décidément très en forme répliquait

-Et bien écoute Harry, je regarde le costume d'Adam que j'ai prévu pour Drago et je m'occupe de toi après !

Drago explosa de rire

-Ok je repasse d'ici une heure

Il commença à sortir et entendit son amie reprendre

-Reviens plutôt dans trois, quatre heures voir demain, j'ai de nombreux échelons à gravir avoir d'avoir le pouvoir suprême !

Drago secoua la tête en riant, Harry le regarda, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à le voir rire et fini par sortir de la chambre en lançant

-A demain, amuses toi bien !

-C'est ça, c'est ça !

Drago retourna dans la chambre et trouva sa femme emmitouflée sous la couette

-Je commençais à me geler moi !

-Attends un peu tu ne vas pas avoir froid longtemps !

Il sauta sur le lit sous les rires d'Hermione !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était juste un petit chap de transition et puis je le trouve mimi

Léo


	21. Ange ou demon

Bubblegum712 Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que le reste te plaira autant.

****

Zmija Oh bah merci c'est gentil .

****

slydawn J'allais pas les laisser fâché quand même !

****

lil'ly Snapesque ! J'adore le terme en plus Snape est un perso que j'affectionne particulièrement. Compliqué, on ne sait jamais qui il est vraiment et tout ! Donc je prends ça pour un compliment.

****

Chimgrid Moi aussi j'aime le caractère de Mione

****

marilla-chan Bah oui j'allais pas les laissé fâché quand même !

****

Luffynette Merci

****

Electra Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et puis a partir de ce chapitre, on retombe un peu dans les intrigues et les idées bizarres de MOI !

****

Draymione Merci alors al suite hier tu l'as eu et aujourd'hui et bah voilà !

****

flora Merci

****

Rekha T'avais les larmes aux yeux ! Oh bah faut pas !

****

cyrca et oui tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes

****

flo Merci voilà

****

Kam-livy Ah bah non faut pas pleurer, mais je suis d'accord aucune fille normalement constituée ne peux résister a un tel discours !! Je crois que mon cote fleur bleu reviens de temps en temps. Lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'étais a fond dedans, limites a pleuré et j'avais Ju (mon copain) a coté a se foutre de ma poire ce niais ! Forcement c'est pas le genre de chose qui dirais lui !! (Il lirait ça, j'aurais le droit a un N'importe quoi moi aussi je peux être romantique ! tu parles !!)

****

hermione malefoy Merci j'espère que les autres te plairont

****

malicia56 Ah ouis c'est la déclaration que tu peux pas refuser ! Ok tu peux la reprendre si un jour ça va pas avec ton mec, mais le truc c'est que je sais pas si ça marche avec les mecs ! Le mien quand il m'a vu écrire ce chapitre, il s'est a moitie foutu de ma poire en me disant qu'il fallait que j'arrête de croire au conte de fée !! Chose a laquelle je lui est répondu c'est sur que en prince charmant on fait mieux que toi !! Non mais alors ! Il a boudé 5 minutes et a été adorable le reste de la soirée ! Non mais quand y veux il peux être adorable !

****

Naru Narusegawa Voilà merci

****

pascale1980 J'espere que le reste te plaira.

****

Elfica Merci

****

sophorasi Non je te rassure c uniquement une romance, il n'y a pas de suicide ça c sur !

****

sandra Disons que Drago est comme la plupart des garçons quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont fait une boulette et qu'ils veulent se faire pardonné il savent trouvé les bons mots au bon moment ! Je le sais j'ai un de ces spécimens a al maison ! J'arrive pas a lui faire la tête plus de 2 heures ! C'est

****

AL Non mais t'as vu ça 650 ! Je comprends pas !! Je ne cherche pas a être complimenté ou rassuré en disant ça mais je ne comprends pas. Attention je suis heureuse d'en avoir autant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure de mes fics et je pense que Le secret des préfets ou le double de soi sont largement meilleure que celle là !! Enfin bref, Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

****

dragonia Oui et quand il ouvre son cœur il faitpas semblant !

****

m4r13 Merci

****

mymykrakra Euh bah non désol j'ai pas compris !! mais merci pour la review !

****

IzZy Je trouve ces idées dans le labyrinthe complexe de mon esprit machiavelique !

****

Gedauphin Merci

****

Kaena Black Dans cette fic Harry est un perso totalement secondaire, Drago et lui sans devenir amis, vont essayer de communiquer sans hurler ce qui est déjà énorme !

****

stephanie Merci beaucoup

****

vény rogue Hermione arrive toujours a ses fins !

****

MaddyBlack Merci beaucoup

****

Ania14 Merci voilà la suite

****

Angel of Shadow Et ouis plus que 24 chapitres et c'est fini !

****

carol Oh non ça tu as raison ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise !

****

Lisalune Tu me dira je me suis bien amusé a l'écrire ce chapitre moi

****

Vengeresse Merci et oui c'est reparti

****

Lilouthephoenix Et oui Léoline, personne en connaît et c'est ce que j'aime dans mon prénom !

****

Spaz313 Mais non elle pete pas les plombs !

****

pinote007 Des fous rires ! et bien j'en suis très heureuse !

Donc voilà !

Merci a Elsar pour sa correction et puis et bien a part l'histoire rien est a moi

Le prochain chapitre que vous aurez Lundi ( et oui le week end, je ne publie pas je m'occupe de mon JU !! Faut bien quand meme !) se nomme Tout s'explique

Bonne lecture

Bizz

Léoline

**_Chapitre 20 : Ange et démon _**

Le soir du bal d'halloween arriva, Drago avait fini par cédé et c'était déguisé en ange, Hermione elle trouvait que le costume de petit démon lui allait parfaitement et Drago ne pouvait qu'approuver son choix.

L'entrée du couple Malfoy fut très remarquée, et le déguisement de Drago parut en perturbé plus d'un.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux

-Monsieur Malfoy, votre costume est surprenant, je suppose que vous avez dû user de tous vos arguments pour réussir à lui faire porter ça, Hermione

-Et oui, Monsieur, ça lui a valu deux bonnes journées pour me convaincre !

-Et vous Madame Malfoy en démon, je ne m'y attendais pas !

-Pourtant je peux vous assurer qu'elle peut en être un pour arriver à ses fins, un vrai petit diablotin !

Drago se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes et se tourna vers une Hermione rouge

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

-Un démon qui rougit, on aura tout vu, vous faites un charmant couple tous les deux, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que vous finissiez réellement ensemble !

Drago prit Hermione par l'épaule et sourit

-Je n'ai jamais vu un Malfoy aussi heureux que vous.

-Je le suis vraiment Monsieur.

-Et vous Madame vous semblait parfaitement épanouie

-C'est le cas !

-Et bien tant mieux, amusez-vous bien tous les deux.

Hermione et Drago avaient alterné les tables au repas, passant de celle des Gryffondors à celle des Serpentards.

Ils avaient même fait un arrêt a la table des Pousouffles et a celle des Serdaigles sous les rires de leurs camarades.

Ils avaient, avec leur bonne humeur, leur joie de vivre et leurs remarques cinglantes, amusé toute l'assemblée même Snape avait rit ! Du moins sa bouche s'était légèrement étiré vers le haut

Apres le dessert, le bal avait commencé.

Hermione et Drago avaient passé leur soirée a dansé comme des fous, alternant moments romantiques et tendres et rocks endiablés.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, enleva le petit serre tête a corne clignotantes ( _j'ai le même je vous jure !)_qu'elle avait et prit un verre de bière au beurre

Drago s'agenouilla devant elle

-Je suis rincée !

-Tu ne tiens pas le coup !

Il l'embrassa, bu une gorgée dans son verre et se releva

-Je vais danser avec Ginny

Hermione le regarda les yeux ronds

-Ginny… Ginny Weasley, ma copine Ginny ?

-Euh oui ! !

Elle éclata de rire

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'assisterai à cela !

Harry s'approcha

-Je peux t'inviter Mione ?

Elle se leva

-Oui mais c'est la dernière je suis morte de fatigue

Drago l'embrassa

-Ok après on rentre !

Hermione accompagna Harry sur la piste de danse, il la prit par la taille et commencèrent à danser.

-Tu as vu ça Mione ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton mari danse avec ma petite amie !

-Tu ressors avec Ginny ?

-Oui mais c'est ne pas cela le plus étonnant !

Hermione se tourna et vit l'ange qui lui servait de mari rire aux éclats avec la belle rousse

-Il a changé, tu sais !

-Hum, grâce à toi.

-C'est possible.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, Mione.

-J'ai eu une journée … épuisante

Elle sourit en repensant à leur journée.

Drago et elle avait passé la journée au lit et ne s'étaient levés que vers 17h00.

-J'imagine ! Il faudrait peut-être que vous pensiez à dormir des fois !

-Ce soir, je dors, il pourra faire ce qu'il voudra moi, je dors !

Il rit

-Il est au courant ?

-Non pas encore mais de toute façon il n'a pas le choix, c'est pas la mort quand même !

-En tout cas, tu sembles heureuse avec lui

-Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde, Drago est un mari charmant même si c'est dur à croire.

Il rit mais s'arrêta tout de suite quand il vit Hermione pâlir et tombé dans ses bras.

Il la posa au sol et hurla

-DRAGO, DRAGO ! !

Le blond arriva aussitôt, il vit Hermione allongée au sol, il regarda Harry d'un œil méchant

-Je n'ai rien fait, Drago, je lui ai dit qu'elle me semblait fatiguée et peu de temps après elle est tombée.

Son regard se calma et Harry vit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Drago souleva Hermione dans ses bras

-Ça va aller, mon amour, ça va aller, je suis là

Harry passa devant et écarta les élèves curieux

-Poussez-vous, aller, laissez-passer !

Pom-Pom les suivit

-Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, je m'occupe d'elle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilou

Léo


	22. Tout s'explique

Coucou

Bon en premier AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , S'évanoui devant son écran en pleurs tellement elle en croit toujours pas ses yeux !!

Bon après mettre frotté les yeux trois quatre fois, nettoyé mon écran deconnecté/reconnecté je dois avouer que non je ne rêve pas j'ai passé les cap des 700 reviews !! Hallucinant !!

Sweet Drago Non ce n'est pas méchant ! pas du tout peut être un pue sadique !!

****

Kytice Enceinte, je ne sais pas !

****

Iseth Merci beaucoup

****

KoCoNut Je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent mais c'est gentil

****

Megane Malfoy Beaucoup d'entre vous le pense en effet mais … seule moi le sait!! Pour répondre a ta question mes chapitres sauf problème sorte tous les jours

****

Ania14 Et oui la fatigue fais beaucoup !!

****

pinote007 Alors je souhaite bon courage pour ta fic !

****

Sammy297 Merci heureuse que tout ça te plaise !

****

Rox Voldemort va en effet faire une apparition en guess star !! Si tu aimes le mystère du début peut être que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus. Pour tes questions et bien en ce qui me concerne j'ai 23 ans ! dix ans pile de plus que toi !

****

COOL C vrai le même serre tête que moi !! en plus je l'adore ce truc je trouve ça trop marrant et j'en ai un autre qu'est terrible aussi, ce sont des ressort avec des citrouilles, leurs yeux s'allument et les citrouilles se marrent, je l'adore aussi celui là !

****

Magic Pinky Merci beaucoup. Je peux te demande qui te la conseillé ( c juste pour remercié cette charmante personne !!)

****

Zoulou7 Bon et bien j'espère que tes vacances on été bonnes, en tout cas merci beaucoup

****

Electra Tout le monde me dit qu'elle est enceinte !! Ah ah et bien vous verez ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas qi je la fini avant la fin des vacances, j'en ai une autre en réserve !

****

Ambre Turner Merci, pour Hermione enceinte et bien tu saura ce qu'elle a dans le prochain chapitre !

****

Sybille Normalement avec un tel pseudo tu devrais savoir ce qu'elle a notre Hermione ! en tout cas merci

****

Beli0wen Oui et je t'en remercie !

****

mymykrakra A la la décidément tout le monde pense voir venir une descendance Malfoy !!

****

IzZy Alors pour répondre a ta question Ju est le diminutif de Julien, mon copain !! qui se fout de ma poire quand il lit mes chapitres fleur bleu comme il dit !!

****

Rose Halliwell Merci, oui je vais regardé tes fics, je publie mes chap et j'y vais !

****

sandra Oui mais pourtant je trouve qu'avec son teint et ses cheveux ce costume lui va drôlement bien !

****

zozo dindon Merci et je vais tente d'exhaussé tes vœux !

****

vény rogue Pour répondre a ta question et bien j'ai 23 ans et j'ai écrite ma premier fic en février 2004, je ne suis qu'une petite débutante mais qui adore ça !

****

Edwige Merci, je crois que c'est la question que tout le monde se pose !

****

Lisalune Avoue qu'il y a de quoi perturbé, un Malfoy en ange !! Enceinte ? hum tu auras tes réponses dans le prochain chapitre !

****

Rekha Allo les pompiers y a Hermione qu'es dans les vaps

****

kaena Black Enceinte ? hum peut être, peut être pas, tu verras !

****

Spaz313 Et non ca ne s'arrange pas vraiment pour elle !f

****

fofolleuh Et bien merci beaucoup

****

malicia56 Tant la main d'un air noble vers Malicia 56 encore a genoux, relève toi chère revieweuse !

En tout cas merci bien, non mais t'as raison d'attendre qu'il la fasse lui même mais des fois faut les poussé un peu ! En tout cas le mien il est long a la détente !! Je lui ai couru après pendant facile 1 an avant qu'il s'aperçoive de quelque chose ! Enfin plutôt que son copain lui signale que si il y avait bien une fille qui tenait a lui c'était moi !! Non mais je te jure, il verrait pas un hyppogriffe dans son lit celui là !

(il est entrain de lire par dessus mon épaule et me demande ce qu'est un hyppogriffe, je fais quoi je le tue tout de suite ou j'attends un peu !!)

**A light in the dark** bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

****

Vengeresse.A la la c la question de tout le monde

****

slydawn et te voilà exhaussé voici la suite

****

pinki Et bien merci beauoucp

****

Cily Ah tu te doutes et a ton avis elle a quoi ?

****

Luffynette Hermione enceinte ? on verra

****

Yolela Mais voici la suite

****

carol merci

****

stephanie Je ne sais pas je ne vais pas te le dire quand même mais beaucoup de personne pense la meme chose que toi ?

****

étoile de mer Je ne sais pas si Hermione est enceinte (enfin si je sais) mais j'aime beaucoup ton expression Petit être !

****

AL Non Hermione et Harry ne cachent rien a pars une belle amitié ! En tout cas tu as gagné ton parie 717 !

****

Bubblegum 712 Allez courage, tu en saura un peu plus d'ici peu

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci, c vrai qu'a force de passer leur journée au lit, ça se pourrait mais est ce vraiment ça !

****

lil'ly Je ne te le dirai pas, il faudra attendre le prochain chap pour savoir !

****

marilla-chan Je n'avais pas penser a Sisi ! et pour savoir ce qu'elle a il faudra patienté encore un peu ! **pascale1980** Moi je suis sur de la suggestion numéro 2, c'est pas possible autrement et pour la un je ne sais pas !

****

Draymione Voilà la suite

****

dragonia Tu en es sure ? hum intéressant

****

cyrca Non ce n'est pas Léoline qui te réponds mais le fameux JU !! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'inquiète un minimum de moi !! C'est vrai elle est tellement dans ses fics que ça en devient pénible.

Leo reprend le clavier de force en lançant un regard noir a "l'homme" qui partage sa vie

Hum je m'absente cinq minutes, histoire de prendre un café et je le retrouve devant mon écran en train de se plaindre !! Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review. (j'ai laisse le commentaire de ju j'ai trouvé ça marrant) Lui lance un regard noir, et oui je me suis bien occupé de lui ce week end même si il a joué son grogneur tout le dimanche !

****

Apocalypse-Nox Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour ta review !

****

hermione malefoy Pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'elle est enceinte ? hum, en tout cas, je ne sais pas, tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre !

****

KamLivy Drago Junior hihi et bien je ne sais pas !! en tout cas merci

****

Mhisoka désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé un instant et puis c'est un pacte avec Ju, je ne m'occupe pas de mes fic il ne s'occupe pas de sa console de jeux !! alors si je commence a publié le week end, je sens que la console risque de passer par la fenêtre avant qu'il ne soit longtemps !

****

flo Ah la tu auras les réponses a tes questions dans le prochain chapitre

****

Zmija Polichinelle dans le tiroir ça me fait penser a un film, enfin si tu es française je pense que ta replique peut venir de là !! enfin merci bien

****

Angel of shadow Allez ne t'inquiète pas la voilà la suite

****

lixyR tout d'un coup et bien ! il y a 44 ou 45 chapitres en tout cas merci

****

m4r13 c vrai ça que lui arrive t il ?

****

Numphelane Oui c vrai que si je vais aussi vite vous aurez bientôt tout les chapitres !

Puf j'ai mal au doigts a force de répondre a tout le monde ! non je ne me plains pas je veux même avoir encore plus mal.

Bon attention, ça fascine énormément mon copain que mes histoires marchent autant, nous allons donc tenté un partenariat et écrire une fic ensemble ! Je ne sais donc absolument pas ce que ça va donné parce que si on se tient a nos caractère on risque d'avoir une histoire bizarre !! Bref, on va voir.

****

Ju : Mais non vous allez voir, je suis sur que ça vous plaira, Léo pense que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux mais je vous assure que je le peux !

****

Leo : Moui enfin on verra ça

Bref voilà les nouvelles du jour

Allez je remercie Elsar pour sa correction.

Rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

****

ju : Et si moi je suis a toi !

****

leo : il est pas mimi quand il veux !

****

ju : arrête de me faire passer pour un sans cœur pas romantique

****

leo : oui mon amour je vais y pense !

Allez bonne lecture, je vous préviens ce chap est bizarre et donc si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas et bien dites le je vous expliquerai

Léoline….et Julien ! (oui enfin mon amour, pour le moment il n'y a que moi qui écrit cette fic hein!! )

**__**

Chapitre 21 : Tout s'explique

Voilà trois jours qu'elle était allongée là, trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert l'œil. Elle semblai paisible, sa respiration était calme et régulière.

Il avait été autorisé à rester à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il avança et vit Drago assit devant le lit de son épouse, la tête posé sur son ventre, une main tenant fermement les doigts fin de la jeune femme.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous devriez vous reposer un peu.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Son visage déjà si pâle avait prit une teinte encore plus claire, ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes noirs. Il semblait anéantie.

-Bonjour Professeur, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer

Dumbledore s'approcha, il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que je me suis assoupi une petite heure hier a moins que ça ne soit avant hier, je ne sais plus.

-Drago, je peux vous appeler Drago ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça

-Drago, vous devez rependre des forces, Hermione aura besoin de vous lorsqu'elle se réveillera

Drago leva son regard triste vers son directeur

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi ne se réveille t elle pas ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas Drago, Pom-Pom ne veut pas lui faire d'examen pour le moment, elle est beaucoup trop faible, il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on ne fait rien, on attend c'est tout !

-Le sommeil est pour le moment son meilleur ami, Drago, allez donc vous nourrir et vous reposez, voulez-vous ?

-Je ne la quitte pas !

-Bon, je vais vous faire installe un lit ici mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de mangé quelque chose

Dumbledore secoua sa baguette et une assiette chaude apparu sur la petite table

-Ceux sont tous les mets que vous préférez, manger !

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Il la regarda quelques instants, elle était si belle, si fragile, il avait tant envie de la protégé, de la couvé de l'aimé.

Il se tourna et s'assit devant l'assiette , il planta sa fourchette mais ne mangea pas, se contentant simplement de tourné la nourriture.

Dumbledore s'assit en face de lui.

-Dites-moi Drago, êtes-vous certain que Hermione est une sang pur ?

Drago le fixa, un sourcil levé en signe de désapprobation

-Ne vous offusquez pas, jeune homme, je cherche uniquement à savoir ce qu'il peut se passer.

-Bien sur que c'est une sang bleu, si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui.

-Pourtant, sa naissance n'est mentionnée dans aucun des livres de lignée que je possède et je les ai tous.

-Elle est née Winbleddya !

-La jeune Winbleddya est décédée à l'âge de 4 ans dans le monde moldu et ce n'est pas Hermione

Drago leva un sourcil

-Mais si elle n'est pas une sang bleu je devrais être mort depuis cet été !

-Je sais et c'est bien cela qui me perturbe. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous ne mourriez pas, que s'est-il passé pour que votre destin soit modifié …

Il s'arrêta quelques instants.

-A moins que …

Il se dirigea vers Hermione et la regarda

-Drago, s'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier dans votre vie depuis cet été

Drago le toisa

-Vous voulez dire à part le fait que je me sois marié !

-Je suis sérieux, depuis votre mariage et jusqu'à vos 17 ans, quelque chose a t'il été changé dans votre vie.

Drago sembla réfléchir, il c'était marié, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.. Oui beaucoup de chose c'était passé.

-Et bien, monsieur, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione

-Avant vos 17 ans

-Oui

-Hum, intéressant !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?

-Pensez-vous, que Hermione soit, elle aussi, tombé amoureuse de vous avant votre anniversaire ?

Drago réfléchit, Non certainement pas, le lendemain de son anniversaire, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-C'est étrange, cela aurait pu expliquer tout cela ! Une dernière question plus personnelle !

-Oui quoi ?

-La première fois que Hermione et vous avez eu… Comment dire des rapports intimes, c'était avant ou après votre anniversaire ?

Drago sourit

-C'était le jour de mes 17 ans Monsieur.

Le vieil homme caressa sa barbe blanche

-Alors je crois que madame Malfoy était amoureuse de vous avant !

-Pou…pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

-La virginité d'Hermione et son amour pour vous, vous ont sauvez. Aucun Malfoy depuis Alucard n'a reçu un tel amour, c'est ce qui vous a sauvé.

Drago le regarda interloque, un sourire lui vint sur les lèvres.

-Je suis désolé d'anéantir votre théorie mais Hermione n'était pas vierge ! Et non, il y en a eu d'autres avant moi, Krum, Ron, peut être Dubois et bien sur Harry

-Quoi ? Décidément ces jeunes gens me surprendront toujours !

-Désolé, monsieur !

Il recommença est se caressé la barbe. Il fixa Drago d'un œil perçant

-Monsieur Malfoy, je pense connaître déjà la réponse à ma question mais bon, essayons quand même. Le jour de vos 17 ans était-ce votre première fois ?

Drago éclata de rire et Dumbledore reprit

-Je vous l'accorde c'est une question stupide, vu le nombre de filles que j'ai entendu se plaindre de votre attitude après avoir passé la nuit avec elles.

Drago se calma et prit un air sérieux

-C'était la première fois professeur.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, le reste n'était que des bruits de couloirs

-Alors c'est beaucoup plus clair ! Ce n'est pas l'amour de Hermione qui vous a sauvé mais votre amour.

-Vous pouvez m'éclairer là.

-Je vous ai dit qu'aucun Malfoy depuis Alucard n'avait reçu autant d'amour et bien je vais revenir sur mes dires. Aucun Malfoy depuis Alucard n'avait donné autant d'amour à quelqu'un.

-Quoi ?

-Le fait que, vous et vos semblables se marient systématiquement entre eux, provoquait des mariages arrangés où aucun des mariés n'aimait l'autre. Narcissa a part Alucard n'a jamais aimé passionnément quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme Alucard n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Narcissa. Pour perpétuer la ligné, des enfants étaient faits mais sans amour. Les Malfoy au moment du mariage développaient un sentiment profond de haine et d'incompréhension et un désir de se vengé et c'est ce sentiment qui les maintenaient en vie.

Vous, ce n'est pas le sentiment de haine qui vous a sauve mais celui d'amour et peu importe si elle était une sang pur ou une…sang de bourbe

-Mais pourtant la bourbe ..

-Oui je sais la bourbe vient d'une source pure mais Drago existe t il quelque chose de plus pur que l'amour ?

Drago regardait son directeur interloqué.

-Drago, je vais chercher Pom-Pom je pense savoir ce qu'a Hermione

-Quoi elle a quoi ?

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce laissant Drago perplexe

Alors toujours convaincue que Hermione est enceinte ?

A demain

Léoline


	23. Guerison

Coucou

Bon alors a priori il faut que je donne quelques explications

1/ Hermione n'est pas une sang bleu

2/ C'est l'amour que Drago porte a Hermione qui a sauvé le jeune homme

Oui je sais je suis compliquée voir très compliquée, j'ai une imagination qui ferait peur a plus d'un !!

****

Andréanne Malefoy Désolée mais je ne peux pas t'intégré mais j'ai une fic en cours avec toi ( dans les cachots) le hic c'est que j'ai du mal a la finir mais ne désespère pas, ça arrive !

****

Spicysuga Ouais je sais c mon coté romantique qui parfois a tendance a revenir au galop !! Merci

****

Sweet Drago Oui je crios en effet que c'est une habitude, j'aime vous laisser sur votre fin !

****

Mary Oh tu n'as pas eu longtemps a attendre

****

slydawn Et voilà la suite, oui les 700 j'en reviens toujours pas !

****

A light in the dark Allez tu vas le savoir maintenant ce qu'a notre petite gryffondor

****

angelika Léoline rouge devant son écran, se fait un peu d'air avec une feuille de papier, respire un grand coup tellement elle est gênée devant tant de compliment !! Génie de la littérature romantique, descendante des plus grande !! c'est peut être un peu beaucoup mais c'est très gentil !

****

marilla-chan a aucun moment je n'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, j'ai juste dit "êtes vous toujours aussi sur qu'elle soit enceinte ?" nuance !!

****

emmalfoy En fait j'ai lu Hp en français et je me suis forcée a le lire en anglais ( forcé parce que mon anglais est quand même pas très au point !!) et je trouve que Snape lui va beaucoup mieux que Rogue !

****

pinki Merci

****

kaena Black Voilà

****

avathar Et bien je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et bizarre et le mot qui me désigne !!

****

Sammy297 Oui très intéressante

****

elize A la la juste une petite question en fin de chapitre et tu doute de toi !! enfin tu vas bientôt savoir si Hermione est enceinte ou pas 

Koconut Et bah non je vous faire languir un peu quand même

****

Lady Lola Et bien merci, j'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant.

****

AL Non pas encore 800 reviews 758 mais c déjà énorme ! je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant. En ce qui concerne Hermione tu vas bientôt savoir ce qu'elle a !

****

Vengeresse Merci beaucoup

****

Rose Halliwell Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tes fics mais j'y vais. Donnes moi ton mail sit par reviews ou sur ma messagerie directement (nottyleolineyahoo.fr) je te dirais ce que je pense se tes histoire

****

vény rogue Et bien merci et voici la suite

****

Lisalune ah non ne t'arrache pas les cheveux, c bientôt l'hiver tu vas avoir froid après ! (ok je sors !)

****

carol Merci c'est tres gentil

****

Bubblegum712 Merci voici la suite

****

malicia56 Oui mais bon des fois je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de ne pas le décapité ! Il est pénible !! Et c'est vrai que en rêve je suis sure que ça me soulagerai ( il est entrain de me faire un regard de chien abattu genre, arrêtes je suis adorable moi !!) enfin merci beaucoup !!

****

Rekha Merci tu vas avoir al reponse a ta question ici !

****

Spaz313 Bon tu dois avior l'explication en haut mais je la refais, Hermione n'est pas une sang bleu et c'est le fait que Drago est connu l'amour qui l'a sauvé !

****

hermione malefoy Ah la la mais je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne l'était pas j'ai juste demande si vous étiez toujours aussi sur, qu'ell le soit !!

****

lil'ly Ce n'est jamais simpliste avec moi et même si c'était vraiment ça la raison de son malaise, la grossesse n'expliquerait pas tout avec moi ! Il faut savoir en lisant mes fics que je suis dérangée, cinglée, toquée.. !

****

étoile de mer Tu es la seule a ne pas être revenu sur ton idée ! Alors voici l'explication a tout ça !

****

Electra Et voilà le grand mystère revelé !

****

Magic-Pinky Allons n'hésite pas garde tes idées ! la première est souvent la bonne ! En tout cas merci pour la review biz et biz a ton frère !

****

cyrca Mais de rien Cyrca, c'est un plaisir de discuté avec quelqu'un qui s'inquiète de mon bien être. Leoline me laisse répondre pour elle, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être derrière mon dos a vérifier ce que je te mets ! Elle a sûrement peur que je te drague !! (Léo : Non mais j'hallucine, tu connais Sirius Et bien j'ai le même spécimen, redescend sur terre don juan !!) aiiie ! Je viens de me prendre une grande claque sur la tête, elle est cinglée cette fille ! !! **Leo :** Bref je reprends les commandes il peut rien faire sérieusement c pas possible ça !! Bien en tout cas je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! **Ju :** SAUVE MOI CYRCA !! Bing, deuxième claque !! hum a demain !

****

Kam-livy Oui surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublié non plus qu'ils ont 17 ans, alors bon qu'ils aient eu quelques aventures ( en dessous de 10) je veux bien mais sinon je trouve que c'est beaucoup ! A moins que la maturité sexuelle chez les sorciers soit de 11 ans !!! Et c'est vrai ce que tu dis en temps que Famille noble, ça m'étonnerai que son père le laisse faire !!

****

Zmija Mais non elle ne va pas mourir pas de panique !

****

Apocalypse-Nox Merci voilà la suite

****

Morrigane Tous ça est tres important pour la suite de l'histoire, ce chapitre et les trois/quatre qui arrivent son la clé de mon histoire !

****

Naru Narusegawa Et non ça ne casera pas l'histoire, car tout est basé la dessus !

Voilà donc mon nouveau chapitre le prochain se nomme " quand tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes"

Je remercie Elsar pour sa correction.

Bien entendu rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi .

Bizzzz

A demain

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 22 : La guérison d'Hermione

Dumbledore revint avec l'infirmière, Drago s'était assis près de son épouse.

-Pom-Pom, faites les examens nécessaires a Mme Malfoy

-Professeur elle est faible et je ne sais pas si..

Il se pencha à son oreille, le visage de l'infirmière ouvrit la bouche en grand

-Vous pensez que c'est ça !

-Demandez la potion a Severus

La petite dame ronde sortie rapidement

-Drago venez avec moi, nous allons laisser Pom-Pom travaillé en paix;

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Nous le saurons bientôt, venez

Ils sortirent et croisèrent Pom-Pom dans le couloir suivi du professeur Snape

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'infirmerie

Pom-Pom souleva légèrement Hermione, le professeur Snape lui fit avaler une cuillère de potion bleue.

Quelques instants après les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrit.

-Mme Malfoy c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir parmi nous.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore sur, nous attendons que la potion fasse effet.

-Ou est Drago ?

-Dehors avec le professeur Dumbledore

La jeune fille blanchit

-Oh par Merlin mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive

Elle se plia en deux de douleur

-C'est l'effet de la potion, calmez-vous Granger !

Hermione fixa son professeur

-Malfoy, Monsieur, je suis une Malfoy !

Le corps d'Hermione se détendit et la douleur passa. Pom-Pom demanda à Severus de sortir, il s'exécuta aussitôt, retrouvant Drago et le directeur dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme se précipita sur lui

-Alors ?

-Madame Pomfresh finit de l'examiner, vous en saurez plus dans quelques instants.

Pom-Pom leva la couverture du lit

-Mme Malfoy, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir enlever votre haut s'il vous plaît

La jeune femme retira son top avec l'aide de l'infirmière. Elle se rallongea et vit la petite dame devant elle sourire.

Hermione la fixa et tourna son regard vers l'endroit ou était posé les yeux de madame Pomfresh. Elle vit son ventre prendre une teinte rougeâtre, puis jaune. Elle leva les yeux vers l'infirmière.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabille madame

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Vous attendez un heureux événement, Madame Malfoy, félicitations.

-Quoi mais….

-Et c'est pour ça que vous avez dormi si longtemps, Dumbledore avait raison.

-Mais…

-Je vais chercher Monsieur Malfoy et le directeur.

-Mais ….

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago entrait comme un fou dans la pièce suivit de Dumbledore visiblement amusé et Pomfresh qui secouait la tête en marmonnant :

-C'est une infirmerie pas un champ de foire.

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Oh par Merlin, j'ai cru te perdre !

Hermione elle ne semblait toujours pas revenu de l'information que l'infirmière lui avait faite.

Dumbledore lança un regard vers Pom-Pom

-C'est ce que je pensais ?

-Oui tout à fait

Il se tourna vers le jeune couple

-Félicitations

Drago le fixa sans comprendre

-Quoi ?

-Demandez à votre épouse

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs

-Mione ?

-Drago, tu... Nous… Tu vas être papa !

Elle vit les yeux de son mari s'agrandir

-Quoi ?

-Papa, un papa, p.a.p.a

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, comment c'est possible, Hermione tu ne peux pas !

Hermione le regarda amusé

-Ah bon pourquoi !

-Mais comment ?

-Tu sais mon chéri, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort il arrive parfois…

-Non mais je sais ça mais..

Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione

-Je vais être papa ?

-Oui

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi Drago Malfoy tu vas être papa

-Oh par Merlin !

Dumbledore s'avança

-Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous parler un peu de tout ça, Hermione si vous avez été inconsciente pendant trois jours c'est simplement dû au mélange de sang.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien lorsqu'un homme de sang pur comme Drago s'unit à une femme d'origine moldue

Hermione ouvrit la bouche

-Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard Mione

Dumbledore reprit

-Le mélange des sangs se fait donc au cours du premier mois de grossesse, le plus souvent a la fin du premier mois. Le sang pur prend le dessus sur le sang de la mère.

Hermione bafouilla

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné !

Dumbledore sourit et continua

-Les femmes ayant épousé un sang pur doivent être très vigilantes quant a une éventuelle grossesse. Il faut qu'elles soient suivies durant ce mélange car leur force diminue et elles peuvent même en mourir. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'on s'aperçoive de votre état a temps, vous prendrez la potion de Severus tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de votre deuxième mois. Et ensuite tout ira bien. Bien je vous laisse, jeunes gens, je pense que vous avez à parler.

Dumbledore et l'infirmière sortirent.

Drago regarda Hermione

-Oh par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Hermione sourit difficilement

-Mione, ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pom-Pom ?

-Non, c'est bon, je ne me m'attendais pas a ça !

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te ravir

-Je me demande juste si je suis prête.

-Oh !

-Ecoute, je t'aime mais nous sommes jeunes et nous avons le temps d'avoir un enfant et …

-Hermione, attends, nous sommes jeunes je te l'accorde mais étant mariés, c'est un peu dans la continuité, non ?

-Drago, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête nous ne serions à l'heure actuelle pas mariés !

Il s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?

-Oui parce que j'ai accepté de t'épousé

-A priori ce n'est pas la bonne raison, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé mais d'une autre manière

-A bon, laquelle ?

-Tu m'as fait découvrir un sentiment que les Malfoy ne connaissent pas, j'ai appris à aimer et le jour de mes 17 ans, lorsque nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, c'était déjà le cas. C'est mon amour pour toi et le fait que je n'aie touché aucune femme avant toi qui m'ont sauvé.

-Tu veux donc dire que je ne suis pas une sang pure ?

-Et non tu es une véritable sang de bourbe ma chérie !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je n'aime pas ça !

-Je te taquinais !

-Mais ça veut dire que ta lignée va s'arrêter avec toi

-Oui, mais une autre va commencer, une lignée de Malfoy au sang impur mais qui serrons heureux de vivre, heureux d'aimé qui bon leur semble, un moldue, un sang pur et même un demi géant s'ils le veulent !

Hermione le fixa

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé, ou est passé le Drago arrogant, sur de lui et de sa suprématie

Il se pencha vers elle

-Il s'est battu avec une jolie fée, et la fée a gagné !

Elle sourit

-C'est moi cette fée

-Non pas du tout c'est notre chère Pom-Pom !

-Drago !

-Alors Mione, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me sens pas prête à affronter un deuxième avortement mais a coté de ça, nous avons nos examens a passé, nous n'avons pas fini nos études, comment allons nous vivre sans un métier solide !

-Il y a quand même des avantages à être un aristocrate de souche, j'ai de l'argent et si tu souhaites continuer tes études, j'arrêterai les miennes pour m'occuper du bébé. Nous pourrons même agrandir ta petite maison blanche sur la côte et y vivre, c'est un environnement charmant pour un enfant.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi !

-Oui.

Elle sembla réfléchir

-Ce ne sera pas la peine

Le regard de Drago s'assombri

-Je comprends, nous en aurons un plus tard.

-En fait, je me disais que je pourrais peut être suivre mes cours par hiboux, je pourrais m'occuper de notre chez nous et de notre bébé.

Drago la fixa et Hermione vit dans ses yeux une lueur étrange quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son regard avant ce jour. Peut être une lueur de bonheur.

Bien qu'en pensez vous ?


	24. Tout va pour le mieux dan sle meilleur d...

****

mymykrakra (Merci voici la suite

****

IzZy Bon alaors Alucard n'est pas le père de Drago, Lucius est son père. Alucard est son ancêtre, le premier mari de Narcissa ! Pour la fic avec Ju, je ferais une annonce ! Mais je te préviens le connaissant ( un petit peu.. beaucoup) ça craint cette idée !

****

Spaz313 Elle ne va pas arrêter tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas

****

Sweet Drago Et oui le coup du mélange des sang c'est encore mon esprit farfelu !

****

Andréanne Malefoy Non ça ne déborde pas tant que ça !! J'ai peut être la grosse tête ! enfin je pense pas mais bon

****

Luffynette Merci

****

Colibri noir Mon petit zozio, comment t'en vouloir ? mais non je ne t'en veux pas, j'espère que tes vacances on été reposante et que tu reviens en pleine forme pour me faire pleins de reviews ! J

****

Lisalune Et oui il a découvert l'AMUR !!

****

AL Oui je sais je suis une tite maligne et en plus j'aime bien vous taquiné et vous faire douté

****

Angel of shadow Et oui j'innove je suis une innovatrice dans mon genre

****

Vengeresse Merci voilà la suite

****

cyrca Merci. Désolée pour Msn mais je ne l'ai pas encore mais ça ne saurais tardé ! Ah toi aussi t'as un Sirius !! ils sont pas possible, ils peuvent pas s'en empêcher c'est plus fort qu'eux ! Mais bon comme j'arrête pas de lui dire que Sirius est beau il va finir par croire que lui aussi (je sens que je vais avoir le droit a l'air boudeur si il lit ça !). Ce qui est vraiment drôle, c'est que au premier coup d'œil c'est pas mon style ! tout le contraire même et résultat ça fait maintenant 4 ans qu'on est ensemble !! Des fois je me dis que vraiment nous les filles on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut ! Je lui passe le clavier !

Bonjour ma petite Cyrca, contrairement a ce que dit Léoline, je suis beau !!! non mais et elle croit quoi elle que je rêvais d'une fille comme elle ! vraiment, j'aime les filles grandes elle dépasse pas les 1.60 m, c'est un format miniature ! j'aime les blonde, elle est brune !! alors hein !! et puis pour venir me sauver et bien j'habite en France en banlieue parisienne mais bon t'as raison, je l'aime ma Léo sinon je ne serais pas là ! ( elle vient de me faire un de ses sourires qui me font rappeler pourquoi justement je reste avec cette furie !) Bref je te laisse et t'embrasse Ju

Merci Cyrca, bizz Léo !

****

hermione malefoy Non harry n'est pas au courant, quand au bal il demande a Hermione si Drago est au courant, il veut savoir si le beau blond est au courant que ce soit là Hermione a decidé de dormir. De plus Hermione ne le savait pas elle meme puisqu'elle l'apprend par même Pomfresh !

****

Chimgrid Moi aussi j'aime le nouveau Drago

****

Sammy297 Merci

****

lil'ly Bon et bien on va bien s'entendre ! Non mais tu connais Mione, tu penses qu'elle va rester toute sa vie tranquillement chez elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va avoir son (qui a dit ses ) bébé et elle bossera après **dragonia** Voilà

****

slydawn Voilà merci

****

Rose Halliwell Je n'ai pas vu pour mettre les reviews. Tu peux me redonné l'adresse que j'y retourne !

****

Lilouthephoenix Et si c une petite Malfoy !! Non ça ne finira pas sur cet heureux évènement, ce que je peux te dire sur ce dernier chapitre (le 44) c'est que Drago a des cheveux blancs et Hermione des rides au coin des yeux !! L'histoire d'une vie quoi !

****

malicia56 Merci c'est gentil ! ah toi aussi il te fait ça ! le problème c'est que a chaque fois je me fais avoir, c plus fort que moi je ne résiste pas !! Moi aussi j'adore mon prénom

****

Naru Narusegawa Merci

****

Apocalypse nox Merci

****

Mary La voilà et merci

****

pinki Vola la suite

****

Nymphelane Ah j'avais pensé au biberon mais pas aux couches, je vais voir si je peux mettre ça dedans !

****

Electra Merci ! Bon alors pour te créer un compte le mieux est que tu me contact directement sur mon mail (nottyleolineyahoo.fr) se sera plus simple

****

Morrigane Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi mais la naissance de cet enfant est important pour le reste de l'histoire et je peux t'assurer que ça ne sera pas de tout repos !

****

Magic-Pinky Merci, il faut toujours garde ses premiers idées ! Oui c'est jeune mais tout ça est calculé (enfin dans ma petite tête !! ) et tout a une raison chez moi ! Fille ou garçon, a tu saura ça bientôt en tout cas pas de jumeaux !

****

Philibia Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

****

Bubblegum712 tu as en effet raison, on va avoir un ou deux chapitres de trêves amis les ennuis vont reprendre crois moi 

Rekha Merci

****

Kamlivy Alors tout de suite non se ne sont pas des jumeaux ! en tout cas merci

Merci a Elsar pur sa correction

Et puis et bien a pars l'histoire rien n'est a moi

Et vous savez quoi et bien je vous mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui !!

Qui c'est la plus sympa ?

Allez Bizz

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 23 : Quand tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie le soir même. Elle devait y passer tous les matins afin de prendre la potion préparée par le professeur Snape et se faire examiner par Pomfresh.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé de leur appartement, elle tenait dans ses mains un gros livre.

Drago arriva derrière elle, sans bruit.

-Bonjour, Drago

-Comment as-tu sus que j'étais là ?

-Je ne sais pas je t'ai senti arrivé.

-Dis moi tu arrives à bloquer ton esprit toi-même maintenant, le sort de protection que je t'avais lancé n'agit plus et je n'arrive plus à lire dans tes pensées.

-Oui, j'y ais travaillé, c'est maintenant moi, qui donne l'accès a mon esprit. Je n'arrive pas encore à lire les pensées des autres mais j'y travaille également

Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés

-Ne travaille quand même pas trop, Pom-Pom a dis que tu devais te reposer

-Mais je me repose là, regarde

-Oh oui, je vois ça, tu te repose avec un énorme livre, un parchemin et une plume

-Ecoute, c'est ma façon de me détendre !

-Ouais, au fait, j'ai croisé Harry tout à l'heure.

-Et ?

-Il passera te voir dans la soirée.

Hermione le fixa

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que ça vienne de toi.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa

-Merci

-Tu me fais une petite place a tes cotés.

Hermione se décala, Drago s'assit et elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Bon et bien il va falloir trouver un prénom

-Nous avons encore le temps, en plus nous ne savons pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille

-Les Malfoy ne font que des garçons !

Hermione soupira

-Oui tout comme les Malfoy ne tombe jamais amoureux !

Il la fixa

-Ok un point pour toi mais on peut commencer à chercher les deux !

-Oui, si tu veux

-Alors que dirais-tu de Devil, en mémoire a mon grand père !

-Devil , non mais ça ne va pas bien non !

-Quoi ?

-Devil cela veut dire diable !

-Ah.. En tout cas ça allait parfaitement a mon grand père !

Elle rit

-Et pour une fille que dirais-tu de Ly-Ann ?

-Ly-Ann, c'est joli, un rapport quelconque avec ta famille, Drago ?

-Aucun !

-J'aime bien Ly-Ann, Narcissa Malfoy c'est pas mal !

-Narcissa ?

-Oui, je pensais que ça ferais plaisir a ta mère !

-Je pense en effet qu'elle en serait ravie !

-Pour un garçon, j'aime bien Lyos !

-Oui c'est bien Lyos, Drago, Alucard Malfoy !

-Et bien ça c'est du nom !

Hermione rit

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi ?

-Imagine si c'est des jumeaux Ly-Ann et Lyos !

-Ah ouais mais ça ne risque pas, les sang pur ne font qu'un enfant !

-Sauf que je n'en suis pas une et que toi tu n'es pas une vertu de modèle pour un sang pur !

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation, par des coups a la porte

-Ca doit être Harry, je vais lui ouvrir

-Non reste ici, j'y vais !

-Par Merlin, je sens que tu vas être pénible !

Drago l'embrassa et ouvrit la porte au jeune homme

-Entre Harry !

Il entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers Hermione

-Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? Tu nous as fait une frayeur

-Ca va Harry, ne t'inquiète pas !

Drago s'avança

-Je fais un petit café ?

Harry acquiesça

-Un jus de fruit pour moi, Drago, je n'ai pas le droit au café.

-Alors Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est grave, tu vas te remettre vite.

-Disons que ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même

Harry blanchit

-C'est si grave que ça ?

Drago revint avec un plateau

-En fait, ça ira déjà mieux dans environ 8 mois !

-Ah bon mais et après ?

Hermione se dit que décidément son ami était vraiment long a la détente. Drago la prit par l'épaule

-Et bien après, je serais certainement très occupé…un bébé ça prend du temps

Harry les regarda, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Son regard allait de Hermione a Drago puis de Drago a Hermione. L'information avait a priori beaucoup de mal à monter jusqu'au cerveau.

-Tu…tu es enceinte ?

-Oui, d'un mois.

-Ah !

-Harry écoute, je sais que je t'avais dit que je te préviendrai quand on l'envisagera mais je ne m'y attendais pas et..

-Attends Mione, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Drago et toi êtes mariés... Je savais bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre…

Il réfléchit quelques instants

-Tu sais, je pensais que cela me ferais plus mal que ça et en fait et bien ça va ! C'est vrai, je suis avec Ginny, ça colle plutôt bien, je vais habiter chez elle durant les vacances et je pense que nous deux ça risque de duré. Et puis tu as l'air heureux avec Drago même si j'en tombe des nus, je dois bien l'avoué !

-C'est vrai ?

- Oui je suis heureuse pour toi, Mione

Il se tourna vers Drago, grimaça légèrement

-Et pour toi aussi Drago !

Drago le fixa

-Et bah si je m'attendais à ça !

-Vous allez l'annoncer officiellement ?

-J'aimerai prévenir mes parents avant !

-Normal, oui !

-Je pense leur envoyer un hibou tout à l'heure donc si Mione est d'accord, nous l'annoncerons au dîner de demain soir.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête.

Harry prit la tasse de café et la leva

-Ce n'est pas habituel de trinqué avec une tasse de café mais tant pis

Drago pris la sienne, Hermione son verre et Harry reprit

-A vous deux et a votre descendance !


	25. Annonce

**__**

Chapitre 24 : annonce

Drago était à son bureau, sa plume grattait le parchemin.

__

Mère,

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous écris ce courrier.

Beaucoup de choses se sont passé depuis notre arrivée a Poudlard.

Premièrement, nous avons apprit que Hermione n'est pas une sang pur, non elle est bien de naissance moldue et si je suis toujours en vie c'est en partie grâce elle qui m'a fait découvrir l'amour. En effet, si notre mariage n'était au début qu'un sauvetage il est aujourd'hui fait d'un amour réciproque.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, la lignée des Malfoy est fini et je ne te dirais pas le contraire. La lignée des Malfoy au sang pur s'éteindra avec moi mais pour faire place à des Malfoy plus forts, plus heureux et qui sauront, je le sais, rester fier de leur origine.

De ce fait, je viens également vous annoncer une autre nouvelle qui, je l'espère, vous remplira de joie. Hermione attend un enfant. Et oui, chère mère vous allez être grand-mère ! Je souris en vous imaginant en mamie gâteuse !

J'espère avoir un fils, Hermione elle, aime à penser que ce sera la première fille née Malfoy !

Elle dit que notre couple est hors normes et que par conséquent notre enfant le sera aussi.

J'espère aussi qu'il sera suivi d'une autre ribambelle de petits Malfoy qui pourront égayer le manoir.

Hermione et moi pensons rentrer pour passé les vacances d'avril avec vous, elle commencera à avoir un joli petit ventre a ce moment là.

Je vous embrasse tendrement

Votre fils qui vous aime.

Drago se leva la lettre a la main

-Mione veux-tu ajouter quelque chose a ma mère.

-Fais voir

Elle prit le papier, le lut et ajouta une ligne a la fin, Drago reprit le parchemin.

Narcissa, vous qui connaissez tous les spécimens Malfoy males depuis la nuit des temps, dites-moi que Drago va se calmer et qu'il va cesser de me considérer comme une poupée de verre !

Affectueusement

Hermione

-Ma chère épouse, ce n'est pas toi que je protége mais notre enfant

Hermione le regarda et prit un air vexé

-OOH ! ! Drago Malfoy dites-vous bien une chose, vous n'êtes pas prés d'avoir un second enfant !

Il éclata de rire.

Hermione se rendit le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie pour ingurgiter la fameuse potion.

L'infirmière l'examina sous l'œil inquiet de Drago qui voyait le ventre de son épouse passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Tout va bien madame Malfoy. Avez vous des choses particulières a me demandé.

Hermione réfléchit

-Je n'ai aucune nausée ni envie, est ce normal ?

-Vous n'êtes enceinte que depuis un mois, il se peut qu'elles arrivent après le mélange du sang mais il est aussi probable que vous ne ressentiez aucune gêne.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, du moins pas pour le moment !

-Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Euh, y a-t-il des choses qu'elle ne peut pas faire ?

Pom-Pom sourit

-Vous parlez de rapports sexuels, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Drago acquiesça de la tête alors que Hermione levé les yeux au ciel

-Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de restriction. Quand son ventre s'arrondira, adopté une position pour éviter qu'elle supporte tout votre poids. Il est probable que vous serez plus … restreints les derniers mois, ça dépendra de votre état de santé. Mais n'oubliez pas quelque chose, il n'y a aucun danger pour l'enfant, au contraire, il ressent le bien être de sa mère donc ne vous gêne pas ! Je réponds à votre question Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Euh oui oui

-Bien filez en cours et si jamais vous vous sentez fatiguée n'insistez pas madame Malfoy, rentrez vous reposer !

Hermione fut accueilli par ses camarades soulagés de voir qu'elle allait bien. Les questions fusèrent et Hermione finit par répondre

-Ecoutez, je préfère ne pas en parlé !

Tous la regardèrent interloqué, sa maladie était si grave que ça !

La journée de cours se passa tranquillement et Hermione fut étonnée de ne pas être plus fatiguée que ça.

Elle finit quand même par s'endormir en rentrant chez elle et c'est Drago qui la réveilla pour aller dîner.

-Debout ma belle il est temps d'annoncer au monde sorcier, la venu d'un nouveau Malfoy !

Elle s'étira et se leva lentement.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la grande salle, Drago s'avança vers Dumbledore et lui parla à l'oreille, le vieil homme acquiesça de la tête puis se leva

-S'il vous plait, un peu de silence, Monsieur Malfoy aimerait vous parler.

Drago était au milieu de la salle

- Bien, je voulais juste vous remercier de votre soutien pendant les quelques jours ou ma femme était souffrante. Je vous remercie de vous être inquiété pour elle, c'est très gentil de votre part. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle va aujourd'hui beaucoup mieux et nous connaissons les causes de son évanouissement.

Il commença à rejoindre sa table mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

-Euh vous voulez peut aussi en connaître les raisons !

Il fut accueillit par des oui !

-Bon très bien

Il prit un air grave

-Et bien, je peux seulement vous dire que dans 11 ans les premières années de Poudlard auront un Malfoy dans leur rang.

Il sourit et regarda ses camarades, a priori une partie n'avait pas comprit, il leva les yeux au ciel et pendant que certains commençaient à pousser des exclamations et il continua

-Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Hermione est enceinte !

La salle partie dans un immense cri accompagné d'applaudissements.

Il rejoint Hermione assise a la table des Gryffondor, elle avait la tête baissée. Il lui leva le visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dumbledore se leva

-Bien, bien, on se calme ! Tout d'abord au nom de l'ensemble de l'équipe des professeurs je félicite monsieur et madame Malfoy pour cette bonne nouvelle. Ensuite, je tenais juste à dire que Monsieur et Madame Malfoy passeront leurs examens comme tout le monde ils seront uniquement décalés par rapport à la date de naissance de leur enfant.

La salle se calma et le repas reprit son cours.

Drago et Hermione étaient assaillis de questions de part et d'autres.

Un hibou entra dans la salle et se posa sur l'épaule de Drago

-C'est le hibou de ma mère.

-Ah, ouvres vite !

__

Mon cher Drago, ma chère Hermione,

C'est avec une joie immense que je viens de lire votre courrier. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Vous méritez l'un comme l'autre ce bonheur. Je suis heureuse mon fils que tu es découvert la signification du mot aimer. Tu as raison quand tu écris que les Malfoy n'en seront que plus forts. Je sais aujourd'hui que la pureté du sang n'est pas le plus important dans la vie, il m'aura fallu 2500 ans pour le comprendre. (commentaire de Ju : elle est longue a la détente la Narcissa !)

Alucard et moi nous sommes aimés passionnément et aujourd'hui, maintenant que nous sommes au crépuscule de notre vie, je m'aperçois que même s'il n'avait pas été un sang bleu mes sentiments pour lui n'aurait pas été différents. Lucius a du mal à comprendre ! Je ne lui en veux pas il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimé et d'être aimé, Alucard et toi êtes les seuls Malfoy à avoir eu cette chance.

Je vous attends avec impatiente. Je pense préparer une nurserie dans vos appartements. Je dois avouer que comme Hermione, je serais heureuse d'avoir une petite fille, j'en ai marre de voir tous ces hommes dans cette maison, je pourrais lui apprendre à cuisiner !

Je vous vois rire de là tous les deux ! Mais oui jeunes gens je sais cuisiner et j'adorais ça avant, je lui apprendrai à faire de bons petits pains ont la cannelle pour son père ! Tu vois Drago je suis déjà gâteuse ! !

Je vous embrasse tous les deux

Narcissa

Hermione, Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant ! Plus la date fatidique de la naissance approchera plus il sera pénible ! Courage ma belle, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise période a passé !

Affectueusement,

Cissa

Drago ferma la lettre et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi bien !

Hermione sourit

-Je crois que ta mère sait que je ne suis pas une sang bleue depuis le début, Drago

-Tu crois, non, elle n'aurait pas prit le risque de me voir mourir

-Drago, ta mère sait tout et avant tout le monde, elle savait que nous deux ça marcherait !

Je suis sure que la question que vous vous posez est :

Est ce que Alucard et Narcissa vont mourir ?

Je n'aurais qu'une réponse

N'oubliez pas qu'il faut que la descendance soit parfaite !

A demain

Léoline


	26. Descendance

Coucou

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre a toutes vos gentilles reviews mais j'essai de le faire demain.

En tout cas merci beaucoup

Rien a pars l'histoire et le nouveau perso de ce chapitre ne sont a moi.

Merci a Elsar pour sa correction

Bizz

A demain pour un nouveau chap

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 25 : Descendance

Le ventre d'Hermione commençait à s'arrondir et elle affichait fièrement ses huit mois de grossesse. Drago et elle allaient rejoindre le manoir pour passer les vacances avec Narcissa, Lucius et Alucard.

Hermione redoutait de se trouvé face à Lucius.

-Voyons, Mione, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre, il ne te fera rien !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi paniqué à l'idée de le voir, j'ai l'impression que c'est le bébé qui refuse de le rencontré.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu connais mon père et tu connais son caractère, c'est uniquement pour ça que tu es anxieuse.

-hum, tu dois avoir raison.

-Bien allons-y, mère nous attend.

Il montèrent dans la calèche qui les attendaient dans le parc de Poudlard et partirent en direction du manoir.

Narcissa les attendait dans le hall.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Drago et Hermione le suivi dans la demeure

-Dray, Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

Narcissa se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras, elle s'avança ensuite vers Hermione, elle posa une main sur son ventre et sourit à la jeune femme

-Hum, elle aura de grands pouvoirs, pas dans l'immédiat mais elle sera très puissante !

Hermione regarda la femme devant elle

-C'est une fille ?

Drago s'avança et Narcissa acquiesça

Hermione se tourna vers Drago

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

Drago la prit dans ses bras

-Je suis ravi, Mione, une fille c'est génial !

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa

-Bien venez, Nagrom va prendre vos bagages, vous avez faim ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et Drago reprit

-La, vous prenez Hermione par les sentiments, elle a toujours faim en ce moment

La jeune femme le fixa

-Porte un bébé et de plus un Malfoy et tu comprendras ta douleur !

-Allez suivez-moi.

Apres un bon repas, Hermione s'allongea sur le canapé du petit salon.

Drago assit en face d'elle parlait avec sa mère.

Hermione finit par s'endormir

-Viens Drago allons dans le jardin d'hiver, nous ne réveillerons pas Hermione avec nos bavardages

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent dans le paradis de Narcissa.

-Mère, Hermione était anxieuse a l'idée de venir ici.

-Pourquoi, je l'effraie

-Non, pas vous mais père !

-Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter mais Lucius ne fera rien contre Hermione

-Je le sais, mais elle a du mal à le croire, elle pense en plus que c'est le bébé qui la prévient !

Le regard de Narcissa se durcit, elle sembla surprise mais se reprit rapidement

-Ah bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne auprès d'elle, si elle a peur, elle sera rassurée de nous voir à ses côtés.

-Vous devez avoir raison.

Ils firent demi-tour.

Drago ouvrit la porte lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Il vit Hermione endormi et Lucius au-dessus d'elle, un œil mauvais, la baguette a la main droite prêt a à lui lancé un sort.

Drago se précipita sur lui en hurlant, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, son regard croisa celui de son beau-père. Elle voulut se décaler pour éviter l'arme et tomba du sofa

Drago se précipita sur son père.

-TU AS ESSAYE DE TUE MON ENFANT ET MA FEMME

Il lui assena un violent coup dans les cotes, Lucius recula sous le coup, Drago enchaîna sur un autre dans la mâchoire faisant coulé le sang pur de son père.

Narcissa se pencha sur Hermione

-Drago !

-Drago, Hermione…

Le jeune blond s'arrêta et fixa son père

-Quoi Hermione ?

-Elle s'évanouit, il vaut mieux l'emmené à Ste Mangouste

Drago lâcha son père avec mépris et se précipita vers Hermione, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et Drago la serra

-Oh par Merlin tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Elle se leva difficilement

-Le bébé

-Quoi le bébé ?

-Je vais accoucher Drago !

-Mais pas si tôt ce n'est pas possible

-Je t'assure Drago, emmènes moi a Poudlard vite

Narcissa soutint Hermione

-Non, vous vous installez à l'étage et on fait venir Pom-Pom et Severus, Drago va les chercher

Lorsque Drago revint accompagné du corps médical, Hermione était allongée sur le lit, le travail avait l'air d'avoir commencé. Ses cheveux collés sur son front et elle grimaçait

-Je veux une péridurale !

Snape la fixa le sourire aux lèvres

-Désolé, Madame Malfoy, vous êtes chez les sorciers ici, la péridurale n'existe pas ! !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique Snape ! !

-Oui Madame Malfoy, en attendant vous allez ouvrir vos jolies cuisses et vous allez pousser !

Drago s'assit à côté de sa femme et lui prit la main.

Elle le regarda et posa une main sur son ventre

-Madame Pomfresh les contractions sont éloignées de combien

-Elle est sur le point d'accouché, se ne sera pas long !

-Bien je vais vous appeler Hermione, nous allons quelques peu être intime pendant les quelques heures qui arrivent !

-Les quelques heures, non mais vous rêvez, je ne vais pas souffrir ainsi pendant des heures.

-Hermione, mettre au monde un enfant, ne se fait pas en 10 minutes !

Pom-Pom Passa derrière elle et l'aida est se relevé un peu

-Bien allons-y. Mme Pomfresh quand je vous le dis vous aidez Hermione en la poussant légèrement dans le dos, et vous Hermione vous poussez en vous avançant en avant.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais

-Allez-y !

Pom-Pom poussa Dans le dos d'Hermione tendit qu'elle poussait en hurlant.

Drago assit sur le coté ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et fini par se lever pour aider l'infirmière

Hermione le fixa

-Tu n'es pas prêt de reposé la main sur moi, Malfoy ! ! !

-Mais Mione …

L'infirmière l'interrompit

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Malfoy, elle oubliera ça quand elle tiendra son enfant dans ses bras.

L'accouchement avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure.

-Bon on reprend, aller Hermione, poussez, je vois la tête.

Elle obtempéra

-Stop ne poussez plus.

Hermione sentit une délivrance lorsque Snape sortit enfin l'enfant.

-Une fille, Drago, venez là !

Il approcha

-A vous l'honneur de coupé le cordon.

Les mains tremblantes il prit le ciseau tendu devant lui et coupa le lien qui unissait sa fille a sa femme.

Hermione le regarda faire et vit de grosses larmes coulées sur le visage de son mari.

Pomfresh plaça des coussins dans le dos d'Hermione et vint accueillir le nouveau-né qui braillait comme un vrai Malfoy. Elle l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et le tendit à Hermione.

La jeune femme le prit contre elle en pleurant.

-Oh par Merlin, oh par Merlin ! !

Drago s'approcha d'elle et Hermione tourna l'enfant vers lui

-Je te présente ta fille Ly-Ann Malfoy

Alors ?

Le prochain chapitre se nomme Jolie Ly-Ann

Léoline


	27. Jolie lyann

Coucou tout le monde

****

Rose Halliwell Merci voilà la suite

****

Rox Moi j'aime bien ce mot choubidou !! Merci pour toutes tes reviews !

****

slydawn Moi aussi je trouve ça mimi comme prénom

****

la pieuvre Et ouais une tite nenette qui risque de faire tourné son père en rond quand elle aura des prétendants !!! je vois bien Drago en papa poule a bougonné après le petit ami de sa fille avec un hermione essayant de le calmé

****

Luffynette Tres mauvais Lucius, tu me croire très très mauvais !!

****

Hermione99 Merci j'espère que ça t'a plus !

****

Sweet Drago Merci

****

vény rogue Une tite Malfoy ca change !

****

Ania14.Et bah on va dire que Narcissa ou quelqu'un d'autre c'est occupé de son cas !

****

AL Une péridurale, et bien c'est une anesthésie local que l'on fait dans le dos lors de l'accouchement et qui empêche de ressentir les contractions ( enfin lorsque ça marche !) voilà

****

Angel of shadow Et oui Lucius pose toujours probléme !

****

Spaz313 Merci heureuse que ça te plaise

****

La tite nouvelle Merci beaucoup voilà un nouveau chap !

****

Colibri Noir Mon tit zozio a plume !! Aller un petit chap pour t'encouragé pour les cours

****

Vengeresse Merci

****

Apocalypse Nox Merci voilà

****

Rekha Et bien on dit souvent que lors de l'accouchement les futurs maman on tendance a s'énervées et a envoyées le père sur les roses. Donc en l'appelant Malfoy, Hermione se defoule sur lui

****

Amy Evans Et bien tu vas voir ça tout de suite

****

stephanie A quoi peut elle ressemblé a ton avis ? et bien tu vas le savoir dans ce

****

Lisalune Ok donc tu peux le fouetté, ensuite tu lui fais quelques endoloris et pour finir un avada .. euh non pas tout de suite .. Oup s j'aurais pas du dire ça ( hihihi je suis sadique )

****

nfertari Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire mais je ne savais pas trop comment le faire reellement réagir. J'espere que tu vas le trouvé moins nian nian dans les autres chap. Hermione n'a plus de contact avec ses parents !

****

Numphelane Ah le bonheur des biberons, des couches et des pleurs a 2 h du mat !! Faites des gosses !!

****

Electra Mais de rien

****

sandra Ouais je trouvais ça mieux que Snape l'appelle ainsi !

****

mymykrakra Merci voici al suite

****

Zoulou7 Bon bah je vais ralentir si je vais trop vite ! Tu t'explique avec els autres lecteurs après hein lol !!

****

étoile de mer Merci, non je ne rigole pas du tout !! moi je la connais la suite !! non je ne suis aps sadique !

****

hermione malefoy Merci

****

dragonia Oh oui Lucius n'est qu'un …. Degoutant personnage

****

Sybylle Merci

****

Naru Narusegawa Merci

****

malicia56 Merci tu auras des réponses a tes questions plus tard !

****

Kam-Livy Oui tu as raison elle sera tres puissante mais pas tout de suite il faudra attendre un peu avant, un élément déclencheur !! J'en dit trop !

****

Zmija Oui bien d'accord, très séduisant mais très méchant ! J'aime Snape quand il est cassant et qu'il a des répliques cinglantes

****

Philibia Et voilà

****

A light in the dark Non je ne suis pas sadique ! si bon d'accord je suis un tout petit peu sadique **Morrigane** Je ne sais pas si ça existe mais meme si c le cas, a priori Snape est encore plus sadique que moi !

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci

****

Lil'ly Merci, c clair je le vois bien un demi sourire, montrant legerement ces dents devant son eleves qui n'a pas le choix !

****

Emma.T Merci

****

pascale1980 C clair ça promet moi je plein Ly-ann quand elle va grandir et qu'elle devra présenté un éventuel copain a son père !! En tut cas si la péridurale existe, il semblerait que Rogue ait décidé de ne pas l'appliqué sur Hermione !! lol C'est clair c'est un vrai plaisir !! Et oui je le dis haut et fort Ly-Ann n'est pas une enfant ordinaire !!

****

Magic-Pinky Merci, si mais je suis passée sur ces details mais tu as raison, elle a ete soigné. C clair , c un coup pour traumatisé un bébé. Imagine la premiere chose qu'il voit sur ce bas monde, c'est la tête de Snape !! lol

Bon j'ai un petit message de la famille Malfoy a faire passer !!

****

Mr et Mme Malfoy tiennent a remercié toutes les personnes qui se sont joints a eux dans ce nouveau bonheur.

La petite Ly-ann est donc née a 16h45 minutes et 30 secondes au manoir des Malfoy. Elle pèse 3kg 100g et mesure 50 cm. (déjà un beau bébé alors si Hermione avait accouché a terme, elle aurait été balaise la Ly-Ann !)

****

Malgré l'arrivée un peu avancée de la jeune demoiselle elle se porte a merveille ainsi que la maman et le papa qui depuis est complètement gaga avec sa fille !!

Amicalement,

Hermione, Drago et Ly-Ann Malfoy

Bref voilà

Merci a Elsar pour la correction

Rien a pars l'histoire et Ly-Ann ( bah oui) est a moi

C'est un **petit** chapitre de transition qui n'amene rien de particulier a l'intrigue global !

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chapitre 26 : Jolie Ly-Ann

C'était la troisième fois que Drago se levait cette nuit là.

Hermione avait accouché voilà huit jours et était encore très fatiguée. Il la laissait donc dormir et se levait s'occuper de sa fille.

En plus, c'était loin d'être une corvée. Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et tout le monde s'approprié Hermione et Ly-Ann, la nuit il restait le seul privilégié à pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras.

Il arriva dans la chambre et prit le bébé dans son lit.

-Oh la il semblerait ma fille que tu te sois comme qui dirait laissez aller. Aller Papa va te changé.

Il posa le bébé sur la table derrière lui, lui retira sa couche

-Beurk, je sais pas si je m'y ferai a ça ! Vivement que tu parles et que tu comprennes ce que "j'aimerai aller aux toilettes signifie, jeune fille !'"

Il la changea et la rhabilla.

Il se dirigea d'un pas endormi et peu sure jusque dans la cuisine, le bébé dans les bras et lui prépara un biberon ( en laissant bien entendu le lait sorti, ainsi que les taches de lait un peu partout ! bien un mec ça ! Bref je m'égare !)

Il revint dans la chambre de Ly-ann et s'installa sur la chaise a bascule et donna le biberon au nourrisson.

La petite fille se tut aussitôt et Drago se laissa aller au plaisir. Elle avala le biberon a une vitesse vertigineuse.

Le jeune papa, la prit tout contre lui et la berça doucement, Ly-Ann s'endormait petit a petit.

Il l'écarta un peu de lui pour l'admiré. Elle lui ressemblait.

Une vrai Malfoy, un duvet blond recouvrait son crane, sa peau était pâle et les yeux qu'elle avait maintenant de fermé étaient bleu clair. Oh il pouvait changé mais lui il était sur qu'il resterait de cette couleur si particulière qu'on les Malfoy.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la petite tête, il respira en même temps l'odeur du bébé. Son ventre se remuait à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'odeur de sa fille. Cette odeur si particulière des nourrissons.

Il murmura doucement

-Il faudra que je te surveille dans quelques années. Tu feras tomber les garçons, ma fille.

Le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, Drago sourit

-Tu aimes entendre ma voix ?

Il continua

-Je ne te demande qu'une chose, si jamais Potter a un fils, je t'interdis d'aller fricoté avec lui, n'oublie pas que tu es une Malfoy !

Il sourit et reprit

-Ca me va bien a moi de te dire ça ! Moi qui suis marié avec une sorcière de naissance moldue ! Et oui tu vois, je fais attention de ne plus dire le fameux mot qui fâche ta mère !

Il remit la couverture sur elle, elle était si petite, si fragile et il aimait tellement ce petit être. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver un tel amour. Il aimait passionnément Hermione mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'il portait à son enfant.

-Tu es certainement la plus jolie petite fille que je connaisse et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon enfant, non ! Tu es une vraie beauté. Je sais aussi que tu seras très intelligente parce que ta mère l'est. Tu sais que tu es la première fille Malfoy ! Tu te rends compte de ça mon tout petit bébé.

Il la berça lentement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle ne sentit pas la présence de Drago à côté d'elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre de sa fille.

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux jaunes et remplissait la pièce d'une douce lumière. Elle sourit en voyant la scène devant elle.

Drago en caleçon (_on se calme, cet homme est marié et père de famille !)_ assit dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur le tabouret, dormait paisiblement, sa fille endormie dans le creux de ses bras, sa petite main sur le torse de son père.

Il était dingue de Ly-Ann, elle avait du mal à croire que ce jeune homme assit là était le même que celui qui la traitait de sang de bourbe et lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs

Elle s'approcha et prit lentement l'enfant pour la couché.

Elle prit une couverture et la pausa sur son mari. Elle lui embrassa le front

-Je t'aime Drago

Il ouvrit a peine les yeux et murmura

-Moi aussi

Toujours d'un souffle, pour ne pas réveiller la petite

-Oh je ne voulais pas te réveiller désolée

-Ce n'est rien

Il se leva et s'étira. Il embrassa sa femme et se pencha sur le lit

-C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai faite

-Oui je suis assez d'accord avec ça.

Il prit Hermione par les épaules et s'écarta lentement du lit

-Dors jolie Ly-Ann, papa veille sur tes rêves

Le prochain s'appelle 'Nouvelle vie"

Si vous etes sage peut être dans la journée !!

J'ai bien dit peut être !

Léoline


	28. Une nouvelle vie

Chose promise, chose due !!

Bon je vous préviens tout de suite jusqu'au chapitre 30, c'est plus calme, pas d'attaque, de querelle mais l'histoire se met en place !

Par contre après dans le désordre vous aurez, un tit frère ou une tite sœur pour Ly-Ann, une rencontre avec Lucius, une manifestation anormal de pouvoir, le ministère de la magie, des blagues des enfants Malfoys, une brève apparition de Voldemort ( en guess-star !), une entrée a Poudlard, et beaucoup beaucoup d'autre chose pour arrivé au chapitre 45 et le mot FIN !

Léo

****

Chapitre 27 : une nouvelle vie

Hermione et Drago avaient passé leur ASPIC en même temps que les autres élèves puisque Ly-Ann était née avant le terme.

La remise des diplômes se faisait dans la grande salle. Narcissa et Laucard étaient venu assister à l'événement.

Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Lucius depuis le jour de l'accouchement d'Hermione. Drago soupçonnait sa mère de s'en être débarrassé ! Il la savait capable d'une telle chose surtout après ce qu'il avait fait.

Ly-Ann, adorable bébé de 2 mois était dans les bras de sa grand-mère et gazouillais joyeusement.

Hermione et Drago étaient assis sur le premier banc et attendaient qu'on les appelle, Dumbledore appela Drago puis Hermione et leur remis un parchemin enroulé.

Hermione avait bien entendu eu ses examens avec des résultas excellents et avait eu une mention spéciale pour avoir amélioré la potion du tue-loup en ajoutant des ingrédients rendant la potion plus efficace et moins contraignante. Drago avait eu de bons résultats sauf en métamorphoses ou décidément il n'était pas doué.

La remise des diplômes se déroula assez rapidement et un repas était donné après. Hermione, Ly-Ann dans les bras riait avec ses camarades. Ses amies étaient tous fous du bébé ce qui énervait profondément Drago. C'était sa fille et ils n'avaient pas lieu de la papouillé ainsi !

Ils s'installèrent pour manger a la table de Narcissa et Alucard.

Drago prit la petite dans ses bras

-Mange Mione je lui donne à manger

Drago lui donna le biberon et une étrange impression le gagna.

Il sentit chez sa fille, une puissance montée doucement. Il tenta de rentré dans son esprit et n'y arriva pas.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil a Hermione, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quelque chose d'anormal. Il détourna le regard et croisa celui de sa mère. Elle lui souriait

Il ouvrit son esprit et laissa sa mère y pénétré

__

-Ta fille, Dray aura d'énormes pouvoirs

-Comment savez vous ça, mère ?

-Je sais tout, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-Quels sont les pouvoirs de Ly-Ann ?

- C'est un être de la nature, Drago.

-Quoi ?

- Son pouvoir est immense mais rien à côté de ce qu'il pourrait être si elle rencontrait les autres. Si elle les rencontre, vielle à ce qu'elle suive le bon chemin.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Tu le trouveras par toi meme et a toi aussi de trouvé quel élément Ly-Ann contrôle.

-Comment savoir que s'en est un si je le croise ?

-Tu le sauras Drago, n'oublie pas une chose, leur caractère est intimement lié à l'élément qu'il contrôle.

Hermione fixa Narcissa et Drago

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe

Drago se tourna vers elle

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles inquiet d'un seul coup !

-Non je t'assure tout va bien

Le couple Malfoy regagna son appartement a la fin de l a soirée, Ly-Ann, s'était endormie dans son berceau.

Hermione alla la coucher et revint se blottir contre son mari.

-Drago, tu me caches quelque chose !

Il la serra dans ses bras

-Non rien du tout.

-Attends, je commence à te connaître et tout à l'heure avec Narcissa il s'est passé quelque chose

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

-Parce que j'ai le pressentiment que ça nous concerne, toi, moi et Ly-Ann

-Ok, Ly-Ann est un être de la nature, je ne sais pas encore lequel

-Un être de la nature mon bébé ?

-Oui, tu sais ce que sont ces êtres ?

-Bien sur que je le sais. Comment as-tu fait pour t'en apercevoir

-Je l'ai senti lorsque je l'ai tenu dans mes bras tout à l'heure.

-Ah, ce qui m'étonne c'est que ce sont des êtres qui naissent que très rarement, il est même possible qu'elle ne rencontre jamais un de ces semblables.

Son front se plissa, elle était certainement en proie a quelques inquiétudes.

-Ca ne t'effraie pas ?

-Bien sur que ça m'effraie, c'est mon enfant, et je mourais s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal mais pour le moment il n'y a aucun danger qui pèse au-dessus de sa tête et elle dort paisiblement a côté.

-Tu dois avoir raison, je panique trop facilement

Hermione sourit

-Lorsqu'il s'agit de Ly-Ann, ce n'est plus de la panique c'est de l'angoisse

Il sourit

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est maladif je crois

-Tu sais, je connais un moyen de la protéger encore plus

Drago prit un air étonné

-Ah bon, lequel ?

Elle le regarda et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une petite voix

-Lui faire un petit frère

Il sourit

-C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour faire un autre enfant tout de suite

-Rien ne nous empêche de nous entraîné, histoire de ne pas perdre la main !

-Mme Malfoy, vous êtes une coquine

Elle se tourna vers l'horloge

-On a environ 2h, Ly-Ann se réveille toujours vers 3h00

-Bien plus qu'ils nous en faut !

Le lendemain matin, Hermione attendait Drago dans le parc de Poudlard, elle avait mis Ly-Ann dans le porte bébé.

Drago arriva enfin

-Et bah tu en as mis du temps !

-Oui, c'est Nagrom qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi nous ne retournions pas au manoir

-Ah tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait venir avec nous s'il le voulait !

-Oui mais il veut rester prêt de ma mère.

-Bien, nous y allons

-Oui

Ils prirent le portoloin en forme de citrouille et la petite famille Malfoy se retrouva en face de la petite maison blanche. Hermione sourit, elle couvrit la petite tête de sa fille

-Nous sommes chez nous mon ange.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la maison, elle sentit un bien être l'envahir.

Elle monta à l'étage déposé le sac qu'elle avait dans la main. Drago la suivit Ly-Ann dans les bras.

-J'ai fait transférer l'ensemble de nos affaires ici, ainsi que la chambre de la petite, elle se trouve juste à côté de la notre

Drago trouva rapidement du travail au ministère de la magie. Hermione ne pensait pas prendre un emploi tout de suite, elle souhaitait attendre un petit peu , pas énormément juste le temps que Ly-Ann aille a l'école, de plus l'argent ne manquait pas avec l'héritage des Malfoy.

Ly-Ann allait avoir un an, c'était une adorable petite fille. Elle était aussi blonde que son père, ses yeux avaient le même bleu intense. Elle pouvait être d'un calme angélique et parfois se déchaînée et être une vraie chipie.

Lorsque Hermione se leva ce matin là, elle fut prit de vertiges.

-Hermione, tu es sure que ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller.

-Nos invites arrivent vers 20h30, va te recoucher, je m'occupe de tout. Du as du chopé un rhume

-Non, c'est les un an de ma fille il est hors de question que je te laisse tout faire !

Elle s'assit blanche pendant Alors que Ly-ann se mettait a hurlé.


	29. 1 an de Lyann

Coucou

Tous le monde, bon je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre a vos reviews.

Je vais juste vous informé de quelque chose…. Attention roulement de tambour.

Mon petit Ju adoré m'a fait l'agréable surprise ce week end de … me demandé en mariage !!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! Je vais me marié !!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Je respire, je me calme !!

Je m'en suis toujours pas remise !! puf !

Sinon juste un petit truc, félicitation a Lilouthephoenix !!

Et puis rien a par l'histoire et Ly-Ann ne sont a moi.

Merci a Elsar pour sa correction

Bizz

Léoline futur Mariée ( je vais pas m'en remettre !!)

Chapitre 28 : Les 1 an de Ly-ann

Lorsque Narcissa, Alucard, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lavande arrivèrent pour l'anniversaire de Ly-Ann, Hermione était complètement épuisée.

Narcissa s'approcha de Hermione

-Tenez Hermione prenez ceci ça vous fera du bien !

Hermione regarda le flacon, elle avait déjà vu ce liquide quelque part

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la potion mélange sang

-Je ne suis pas enceinte !

-En êtes vous sur Hermione ?

Hermione regarda sa belle-mère, non elle n'en était en effet pas sure. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée pareil que lors de sa première grossesse.

Elle prit le flacon et le but d'un coup. Aussitôt sa fatigue s'envola tout comme sa lassitude.

Narcissa embrassa Hermione

-Drago va être fou de joie !

Hermione sourit, il serait certainement très heureux, et elle espérait lui donner un fils ce coup ci.

Elles retournèrent dans la pièce principale. Harry avait Ly-Ann sur les genoux, la petite fille riait aux éclats.

Un nombre inimaginable de cadeaux s'était amoncelé sur la petit table

-Drago, je crois que notre fille est un peu trop gâtée !

-Mais non.

Hermione posa un gâteau sur la table avec une grosse bougie dessus. Drago prit sa fille et souffla la bougie avec elle.

Tout le monde applaudit.

Ly-Ann aidé de sa mère ouvrait ses cadeaux pendant que son père la mitraillait de photos.

Il était maintenant 22h et la petite fille commençait à fatiguer. La famille Malfoy et leurs invités étaient assis et prenait un café.

Ly-Ann commença à pleurer. Hermione se leva

-Je crois que je vais aller la coucher

Elle la prit dans ses bras et les cris du bébé redoublèrent. Un brouhaha dehors les fit sursauter.

Drago se leva et regarda par la fenêtre

-Une tempête se prépare !

-Etrange, on a eu une magnifique journée.

Ly-Ann pleurait de plus en plus. Hermione la berça

-Elle doit avoir peur avec le bruit

Narcissa et Drago se regardèrent

-A moins que ce soit elle qui provoque cette tempête.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le bébé dont les pleurs ne cessaient de grandir.

-Cela voudrait dire qu'elle est l'élément du vent ou de l'eau !

Narcissa reprit

-De l'eau

-Comment en êtes-vous aussi sure, mère ?

-Les quatre êtres de la nature sont deux garçons pour le vent et le feu ainsi que deux filles pour la terre et l'eau. Ly-Ann doit maîtrise l'eau. Elle peut être calme et douce et elle peut se déchaîner.

Hermione monta les escaliers et coucha sa fille en la bercent lentement, lui parlant pour la calmé.

Au bout d'un certain temps elle finit par s'endormir et la tempête qui faisait rage s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

Hermione descendit et Harry la questionna

-Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant ?

-Si elle a depuis quelques temps souvent des crises de pleurs comme celle là et il est vrai que le temps change a ce moment là, je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Narcissa se glissa dans la conversation

-Un autre être de la nature va naître !

Elle fixa Hermione qui inconsciemment se toucha le ventre.

Le geste n'échappa pas a Harry

-Mione, tu es enceinte ?

La jeune femme le regarda

-Il semblerait mais Drago ne le sait pas encore alors silence !

-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore ?

Hermione se tourna

-Euh non rien !

Harry et Narcissa s'éloignèrent

-Euh on va vous laisser, nous

Drago regarda Hermione

-Alors qu'est ce que je devrais savoir ?

-Assieds-toi.

Le jeune homme prit la chaise et s'assit

-Alors ?

-Et bien selon ta mère et tu sais qu'elle ne se trompe jamais

-En effet

-Et il semblerait que Ly-Ann…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Mais rien, Drago laisse moi finir !

-Excuse-moi

-Donc je disais, il semblerait que Ly-Ann ait d'ici peu un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Drago la fixa quelques instants.

-Tu es enceinte ?

Elle secoua la tête, il la prit dans ses bras

-Oh par Merlin, on va avoir un autre bébé ! !

-Oui et toujours selon ta mère, les pouvoirs de Ly-Ann se sont manifestés car un autre être de la nature va naître, il se pourrait que notre deuxième enfant soit lui aussi particulier.

-Ah et bien au moins on pourra les surveiller tous les deux.

-S'il s'agit bien d'un être, il est donc plus probable que l'on est un garçon puisque nous avons déjà l'être de l'eau

Le visage de Drago s'éclaira et un magnifique sourire traversa son visage

-C'est avec ce genre de sourire que tu m'as conquise

-Un petit mec, Mione tu te rends compte, un petit mec

-Attends ne t'énerve pas trop non plus, il n'est pas sur que je sois enceinte et il est encore probable que ce soit une fille.

Le prochain chapitre se nomme un nouveau bonheur"

JE VAIS ME MARIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JU : Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?? j'étais saoul c pas possible

Léo : M'en fout maintenant t'as demandé tu peux pas revenir sur ta parole !

Ju : Soupirs !! si je réussi a me sauvé et a partir a l'étranger, quelqu'un pourrait il m'hébergé ? Ou la je vois arrivé Léo avec un rouleau a pâtisserie et un regard noir, ça craint pour moi !!

Léoline


	30. Nouveau bonheur

Coucou

Bon je vous mets un autre chp parce que je suis toute contente !!

Merci a tous pour vos félicitations et pour répondre a la question la plus fréquemment posée et bien moi Léo j'ai 24 ans et mon ju en a 26.

Ju : Et le premier qui dit que je suis vieux je le massacre moi !!!

Autre question que l'on m'a posé le mariage c quand et bah on a pas encore fixée de date précise mais sûrement en juillet 2005 !! dans un peu moins d'un an quoi Je serais Madame Léoline Valec !!!

Ju : Et oui et moi j'aurais la corde au cou ! au secours !!!

Leo : y dit ça mais c quand même lui qui m'a demandé.

****

Chapitre 29 : un nouveau bonheur

Hermione et Drago se rendaient à Ste Mangouste. Ils avaient confié Ly-Ann a Narcissa qui en était ravie.

Hermione avait eu la confirmation de sa grossesse et Drago était fou de joie.

Elle se rendait à son rendez-vous du quatrième mois et ils allaient enfin savoir si elle attendait un garçon ou une fille.

Une infirmière les accueillit.

-Madame, Monsieur Malfoy, entrez, un médicomage va venir vous examiner.

Quelques instants après, Hermione était allongée sur la table de consultation.

Le médicomage répétait des

-Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, hum hum

Drago se tourna vers lui et d'une voix sèche lui dit

-Bon on va savoir ce qu'il ne va pas aujourd'hui ou demain

-Oh excusez-moi Monsieur mais c'est rare pour un sang pur comme vous

-Oui mais voyez vous je ne suis pas vraiment un sang pur qui entre dans les rangs !

-C'est vrai, oui

Drago leva les sourcils, Hermione lui prit la main pour le calmé

-Alors ?

-Et bien vous attendez des jumeaux Madame Malfoy !

-Quoi ?

-Oui vous attendez deux petits garçons, félicitations !

Drago se tourna vers Hermione tout sourire

-Deux petits mecs ! ! !

Hermione blanchit

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va accoucher !

Le médicomage sourit

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Malfoy, maintenant l'accouchement de grossesses multiple se fait par césarienne, il y a beaucoup moins de risque pour la maman et pour le bébé.

Lorsque Hermione et Drago annoncèrent la venue de jumeaux a Narcissa, elle ne sembla pas surprise et le jeune couple pensa qu'elle avait préféré ne rien leur dire.

-Croyez-vous mère, qu'ils soient tous les deux des êtres de la nature

-C'est probable.

-Leur pouvoir va aussi se déclarer lors d'une autre naissance ?

-Non, c'est valable uniquement pour le premier, les autres auront leurs pouvoirs directement puisque activé par celui qui vit déjà.

-Bon et bien ma chère Hermione nous voilà avec les êtres de l'eau, du feu et du vent

Narcissa les regarda

-Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire un quatrième et vous les aurez tous !

Drago sourit, l'idée n'avait pas l'air de le dérangé plus que ça, ils allaient fêter leurs 2 ans de mariage, ils avaient une fille d'un an, et n'avait même pas 20 ans !

-Oui et bah on va sa calmé un peu, je me suis mariée à 16 ans, j'ai eu ma fille a 17 ans, a dix huit ans je suis enceinte de jumeaux, on va peut être attendre un peu là ! !

Drago sourit

-Tu regrettes ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je dis seulement qu'a notre âge, la plupart des jeunes en profitent et ne sont pas déjà casé et responsable d'une famille !

-On attendra que tu es 20 ans pour avoir le quatrième alors !

Hermione rit.

L'annonce de la future naissance des jumeaux Malfoy stupéfia la communauté magique. Les sang pur étaient toujours enfant unique, il n'y avait jamais eu dans toute l'histoire deux naissance dans une famille bleue, alors l'arrivée de jumeaux paraissait incroyable.

Pourtant en novembre, Hermione donna bien naissance a deux têtes blondes. Théo et Max étaient bien différent l'un de l'autre pas par leur physique car même Hermione avait quelque fois du mal à les reconnaître mais par leur caractère.

Théo était calme et ne bougeait pas, Hermione s'étonnait parfois de le voir joué seul pendant des heures alors que Max avait un tempérament bien ancré ! Il faisait des crises de colère inexpliquée. Seule sa sœur arrivait à le calmé

Théo était pour Hermione et Drago l'être de l'air, calme paisible presque invisible et Max avec son caractère bouillant était celui du feu, calmé uniquement par Ly-Ann l'être de l'eau.

Il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre pour le moment utilisé leur pouvoir. Ly-Ann après la naissance de ses frères s'était calmée.

Ils étaient pourtant clair que les trois bébés étaient liés entre eux par quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'un lien fraternel.

Si Théo ou Max étaient malades, c'est Ly-Ann qui expliquait avec ses mots d'enfants où son frère avait mal. Si Drago disputait Ly-Ann pour une bêtise, Max entrait dans une colère monstrueuse.

Et quand un était joyeux et riait aux éclats, c'était les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient pour le plus grand bonheur de leur parent.

Pourtant Drago et Hermione redouté le moment ou leurs enfants développeraient leur pouvoir. Ils redoutaient surtout Max et savaient pertinemment qu'il faudrait le surveillé de prés. Avec son caractère et le sang chaud qu'il avait, il pourrait facilement s'emporter et se retourné contre eux ou pire…. se lié aux forces du mal.

Bizzz

Léoline presque Valec !


	31. Reveil des pouvoirs

****

KoCoNut Merci

****

vény rogue Et oui deux petits Malfoys de plus

****

Spaz313 Merci et voici la suite

****

hermione malefoy Ca fait bien hein madame Valec !! Merci

****

IzZy Arretes tu vas le faire flippé !!! en tout cas merci pour la review !

****

pinote007 et zozo dindon Merci bien j'espère que le reste vous plaira autant !

****

pinki Oh mais de rien merci a toi de les lire !

****

Apocalypse Nox Je pense pas que je vais reussir a m'en remettre !! Et c'est pour quand toi ? en tout cas merci et pourle quatrieme bb, ce n'est pour le moment !

****

malicia56 Et ouais je suis la reine de la surprise ! Une certaine satisfaction est petit par rapport au nombre de review que je recois, je trouve ça absolument dement. Surtout que je lis des fic bien meilleur et qui n'ont pas cette chance !!

****

Shiefa Li Merci

****

Nymphelane Et je peux te dire qu'ils vont en avoir du mal avec leurs enfants les malfoys ! Et oui ils sont sorciers mais pour moi ca allait ensemble !

****

sandra Merci et pour répondre a ta question j'ai 24 ans et Ju en a 26 !

****

azertyuiop Merci et voilà la suite

****

Andréanne Malefoy Moi non plus j'y crois toujours pas !! lol ! Non mais je sais bien il fait sn gros dur mais bon quand il m'a demandé il a quand même pleuré !!

****

Amy Evans J'essaie de répondre au maximum mais c'est vrai que je manque parfois de temps et je préfère posté sans répondre que de ne pas posté du tout ! En tout cas Merci ! Et puis non pas autant d'enfant !! oula ! et puis on va évité le mot enfant pour le moment je le sens déjà bien stressé quand je dis Notre mariage alors ne précipitons pas les choses !

****

Cily Merci beaucoup

****

Raphou merci bien

****

Lisalune Non pas tant que ça !

****

Lilouthephoenix Merci et voilà la suite !

****

Sammy297 Oui en effet 15 ans ca me paraît un peu jeune ! j'en ai 24 et ju 26 donc même si certain pense qu'on est encore un peu jeune ça me paraît assez raisonnable surtout que nous sommes ensemble depuis 4 et vivons tout les deux depuis 2 enfin bref, je te raconte ma vie la ! En tout cas merci pour la review !

****

Luffynette Merci

****

Bubblegum712 C clair ils vont les rendre cinglés !

****

HP Merci et bien j'ai 24 ans et Ju en a 26

****

HDloveforever En fait ca fait 4 ans que nous sommes ensemble et 2 que nous vivons sous le même toit ! et puis pour ces remarques désobligeante, c'est parce qu'il aime bien m'embêter !! mais vous l'auriez vu samedi il faisait moins son malin ( il a même versé une larme, bon ok moi je pouvais même plus articulé tellement je pleurais mais bon!)

****

yuna Merci beaucoup

****

Lady Lyanna Merci

****

Angel of shadow Merci et voilà la suite

****

Rose Halliwell Merci

****

Alienor Merci

****

Eclair ail

j'avoue que j'ai de la chance et qu'il est adorable ( quand il veut !)

****

Chimgrid Merci

****

Rekha Mais non il n'y a aucune raison c un bb adorable

****

Magic Pinky C'est clair ça peut causer des dégats !

****

Kam Livy Voilà

****

dragonia Ah tu verras pour le quatrième

****

Elfica Imagine mes revieweuse en demoiselles d'honneur vu le nombre ça risque d'etre vite un beau foutoir !

****

Colibri Noir Non mais il fait son intéressant c'est tout, je suis sur qu'il commence deja a paniqué !!

Bon voilà attention le retour de Lulu !!

Merci a elsar et comme d'hab rien a pars l'histoire et puis Ly-Ann, Max et Théo ne sont a moi !

Bizz

Léo

**__**

Chapitre 30 : le Reveil des pouvoirs.

Ly-Ann venait d'avoir 4 ans, les jumeaux en prendraient 3 dans quelques mois.

Ils étaient tous les trois le portrait craché de Drago. Ils étaient blonds platines avec de grands yeux bleu gris. Ly-Ann avait les cheveux aux épaules et aussi indiscipliné que sa mère.

Il se rendait aujourd'hui sur le chemin de Traverse, les jumeaux faisaient leur première rentrée scolaire, il fallait donc leur acheter tous ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il irait dans le même établissement que Ly-Ann, L'école Primaire de sorcellerie.

Leur arrivée sur le chemin de Traverse ne passa pas inaperçu. Hermione tenait d'un coté Max, Drago tenait fermement Ly-Ann. Théo tenait les mains de ses deux parents.

Beaucoup sourirent à la vu de la petite famille.

Hermione et Drago avaient maintenant 23 ans, et malgré leurs responsabilités, il était clair qu'ils étaient encore très jeunes.

Ils entrèrent chez Fleury & Botts, pour les livres des enfants.

A peine la porte passée que les enfants s'arrentement nets, fixant un homme au chapeau dos a eux.

Drago regarda ses enfants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

Hermione leva les yeux et vit l'homme au chapeau se tourné vers eux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent

-Dr... Drago !

Il regarda son épouse et lut de la frayeur sur son visage.

Hermione sentit son esprit être forcé et elle entendit

-Maman j'ai peur, c'est lui. C'est lui qui a essayé…

Hermione fixa sa fille, c'est la première fois qu'elle entrait ainsi dans son esprit

Drago regarda l'homme devant lui

-Père !

Lucius Malfoy s'approcha

-Oh comme c'est intéressant, on se retrouve !

Drago soutint le regard de son père et sans vaciller dit à Hermione

-Emmènes les enfants.

Hermione commença à reculer tenant ses trois enfants par la main.

-Par Merlin, Drago laisse-moi au moins dire bonjour a mes petits enfants !

-Ne vous approchez pas d'eux !

-Mais que comptes-tu faire, Drago, te crois-tu supérieur a moi ? Narcissa n'est pas là pour te défendre toi, ta sang de bourbe et tes …bâtards !

Drago sentit de la colère monter en lui mais elle était accompagnée par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de tellement plus fort. Il se tourna et regarda ses enfants.

-Eloignes-les !

Hermione les tira en arrière mais les enfants semblaient hypnotisé.

Drago fixa son fils

-Max calme-toi !

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers son père. Des yeux remplis de colère, et rouge comme le feu

-Mais papa ..

-Max, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ! Hermione éloigne-les, nom de nom !

-Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à les faire bouger.

Hermione semblait terrorisé, effrayé de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses enfants.

Elle entendit Drago dans son esprit

-Leur pouvoir se développe, c'est Max qui mène la danse, je ne veux pas que Lucius sache ce qu'ils sont.

Il était pourtant trop tard. Lucius s'était approché de Ly-Ann.

-Le portrait de Narcissa ! Tu es celle qui n'aurait jamais du vivre !

Ly-Ann leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux bleus glacés. Lucius paru surprit devant le regard de la petite fille.

Sans cesser de le fixer, elle lui dit d'une voix basse et froide

-Ert tabmoc ete decro fal ennodemua el e derte le delart sec na rio vu opele uq.

Lucius recula, Hermione et Drago fixaient leur fille. Elle s'était légèrement élevée dans les airs, de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux s'envolaient autour de son visage. Elle avançait tête baissée vers Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce que …

-I otru setta ba su a eled t neme lel edecro faleuq

La pluie claqua contre la fenêtre, elle s'approcha lentement de sa fille, le plafond du magasin s'effondra, laissant une ouverture béante au-dessus de Lucius, la pluie lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Il semblait abasourdie parce qu'il voyait.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ly-Ann.

-Calmes toi ma puce, tu ne crains rien, nous sommes à tes cotés.

Les pieds de la fillette retrouvèrent la terre ferme, sa tête se releva lentement et elle retrouva son visage angélique.

Lucius était tombé sur le sol, il regardait la petite avec effroi.

Drago s'avança vers son père

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais a vous approchez de ma famille !

Lucius regarda son fils, Hermione et les enfants, il croisa le regard de Max, il vit un éclair rouge les traversé et ressenti une brûlure lui traversé le corps. Théo prit la main de son frère, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil a l'homme a terre et lui fit un sourire digne d'un Malfoy qui glaça le sang de Lucius.

Hermione sortit de la boutique, Drago dédommagea le libraire et sortit sans un mot.

Il savait que sa famille n'était plus en sécurité maintenant que Lucius avait vu le pouvoir de Ly-Ann.

Sans un mot, ils rentrèrent chez eux, Hermione fit manger les enfants et les coucha tôt malgré leurs protestations.

Elle revint dans la salle, Drago etait assit prêt de le fenêtre.

-Que va t'on faire, Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas Mione, le mieux est peut être d'aller vivre à Poudlard pendant quelques temps. Lucius et son maître ne pourront pas nous atteindre la bas.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je vais rendre visite à Dumbledore

-Ok, je reste ici avec les enfants.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, elle prit la poudre et avant de la lancé se tourna vers Drago

-Je t'aime Drago.

Il lui sourit

-Moi aussi.

Alors ?


	32. mais ou est elle

**__**

Chapitre 31 : Mais ou est-elle passée ?

Hermione était partie la veille et Drago n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles, il commençait est s'inquiété pour elle.

Il se mit devant la cheminée et appela Dumbledore, quelques instants après le visage du directeur de Poudlard apparaissait

-Monsieur Malfoy que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Avez vous Hermione ?

-Non pas depuis votre derrière visite.

Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra, il s'assit

-Monsieur Malfoy ça va ?

Drago expliqua rapidement ce qui c'était passé la veille.

-Voilà, Professeur Dumbledore vous savez tout, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier, je commence à m'inquiéter.

-hum je comprends oui. Rejoignez moi a l'école.

Drago réveilla les petits, Théo le regarda bizarrement

-Pa ?

-Oui mon poussin

-Maman est en danger

-Mais non, tu te fais des films

-Non papa, je sais ce que je dis, je le sens.

Drago fixa son fils

-Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?

Il secoua la tête

-Non

Ly-Ann approcha

-Il faut la retrouver papa. Il faut que l'on soit quatre

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour

-Hermione est enceinte ?

Ly-Ann reprit

-Je ne sais pas

-Mais …

Drago dévisagea la petite fille

Il attrapa ses enfants et les emmena vers le portoloin et fila rejoindre Dumbledore.

Il expliqua au directeur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses enfants.

Le vieil homme caressait sa barbe

-Hum, des êtres de la nature ! Lucius a du le comprendre et pense sûrement qu'en aillant un enfant avec Hermione, il aurait l'être de la terre.

-Mais attendez, Ly-Ann ne m'a pas dit si sa mère etait enceinte ou pas

-Exact, mais sait-elle à 4 ans ce que le mot enceinte veut dire ?

-Il faut trouver Hermione le plus rapidement possible.

-Je vais réunir l'ordre du Phénix.

-En attendant, je vais tenter de rentrer dans son esprit.

Hermione était allongé sur un lit, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux,


	33. Prisonniere

Coucou

L'autre étant court je vous en remet un mais ni prenez pas l'habitude ! Je poste suffisamment vite pour que vous puissiez patienté jusqu'au lendemain !!

Bizz

Léo

**__**

chapitre 32 : Prisonniere

Elle était dans une pièce sombre.

Sa tête la faisait souffrir, elle essaya de se rappeler.

Elle était pratiquement arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait grâce au portoloin atterrie à pré au lard.

Elle avançait vers le château lorsqu'elle avait reçu un coup derrière la tête.

Elle s'assit difficilement

-Bonjour ma chère belle fille vous voilà réveillé.

Hermione se tourna vers la voix, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Ce que je vous veux Hermione, étrange comme question, je pensais que vous auriez su y répondre par vous-même.

Hermione ne répondit, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était ici, ce sont ses enfants qui l'intéressaient.

-Ou sont mes petits enfants ?

-Loin de vous, Drago les protége.

-Hermione, Hermione, vous n'avez pas encore comprit que mon fils ne peut rien contre moi !

-Ca c'est vous qui le dites !

-Ah je suppose qu'il a du les emmené à Poudlard, c'est là qui seront le plus en sécurité !

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ?

-Ce que je leur veux, vous ne vous souvenez pas d'une conversation que vous avez eue avec mon fils ? Il faut une descendance parfaite pour que le couple originel meure !

-Oui et ?

-Il n'y avait jamais eu trois êtres de la nature regroupé en une seule famille, trois êtres si complémentaires et si différents a la foi ! Je suis persuadée que si vous mettez au monde un quatrième enfant, il sera le dernier être. Vous aurez alors LA descendance parfaite.

-Oh je commence à comprendre ….

-Il vous en a fallu du temps ! J'aurais du me douté quand j'ai appris que Drago vous aimez que ça finirait ainsi. Votre couple est beaucoup trop hors normes, beaucoup trop spécial pour que vos enfants soit des sorciers normaux.

-Qu'allez vous faire ?

-D'abord, vous utilisez pour récupérer les enfants et puis avoir le quatrième être, celui qui fermera la boucle !

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Ma petite Hermione, croyez-vous que votre cher époux s'il sait ou vous êtes, va vous laisser périr ainsi ? Je ne pense pas ! L'amour qu'il vous porte est bien trop fort…et ridicule a la fois ! Et puis pour le second point, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hermione tressailli, oh que si elle s'inquiétait, pour elle, en premier lieu mais aussi pour ses enfants et pour Drago.

Drago essayait de rentré en contacta avec Hermione mais sans succès.

Sa femme avait bloqué l'accès a son esprit.

Pourtant elle aurait pu penser que ça l'aiderai à la retrouvé, a moins que …

Il se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore, le directeur en grande conversation avec Snape le fixa

-Monsieur Malfoy, des nouvelles ?

-Une idée professeur. Je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec Hermione, pourtant je suis sûr que si elle le pouvait, elle aurait ouvert son esprit afin que je la retrouve plus facilement.

Je vois donc peu de raison qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, la première et autant vous dire que je préfère la rejeter tout de suite, est qu'elle soit .. Décédée.

Chose tout à fait impossible, les enfants et moi-même le sentirions.

-Exact Monsieur Malfoy, vos connexions particulières avec Hermione et vos enfants vous permettrez de savoir si elle était morte.

-Oui, ce qui m'amène à la deuxième possibilité. Si Hermione n'ouvre pas son esprit, c'est peut être uniquement par peur.

-Mais peur de quoi ?

-Que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pénètre dans son esprit !

-Vous voulez dire …

-Oui, ma mère doit être derrière tout ça et Hermione doit être au manoir !

Drago, Severus et Minerva étaient dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-JE DOIS Y ALLER, C'EST MA FEMME QUI EST ENFERMEE LA BAS !!

-Du calme Monsieur Malfoy, ça en sert à rien de s'énerver, nous allons y aller mais avant nous devons mettre en place une stratégie et ne pas débarque comme ça !

-Ecoutez, je sais de quoi ma mère est capable, je peux vous assurer qu'a l'heure qu'il est Hermione doit souffrir.

Les trois professeurs fixèrent le jeune homme.

Minerva s'approcha

-Il faudrait peut-être utiliser vos enfants, Drago...

-Hors de question !

-Ecoutez leurs pouvoirs sont immenses et face à votre mère et Alucard, ils ne seront pas de trop

-Alucard n'y est pour rien là dedans c'est ma mère qui ne veut pas mourir !

Severus, Minerva le fixèrent interloqué

-De quoi parlez-vous Monsieur Malfoy

Drago leva les yeux vers le directeur

-Expliquez leur Drago

Drago commença son histoire, les sangs purs, l'immortalité de Narcissa et Alucard et le fait que seul une descendance parfaite puisse les tué.

Le professeur Snape c'était assis

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, Narcissa a peur qu'un quatrième enfant ne la tue ! Elle va donc essayer de tué Hermione

Dumbledore intervint

-Narcissa est une femme très intelligente, elle ne tuera Hermione que lorsqu'elle aura les pouvoirs des êtres entre les mains. Si votre femme n'est pas enceinte, Narcissa va obliger Lucius à faire un enfant a Hermione.

-Oui mais dès que Hermione sera enceinte, et s'il s'agit du quatrième, Narcissa mourra !

-Non, elle mourra lors du mélange des sangs pas avant, elle la tuera donc juste avant, elle sera ainsi sur que le quatrième être ne vivra pas.

Seulement, même si vous avez le même sang Lucius et vous, il n'est pas sur que l'enfant sera un être de la nature.

Hermione était allongé, elle ne bougeait pas, Narcissa entra accompagné de Lucius.

Hermione se leva précipitamment.

Narcissa la fixa et sans levé le moindre doigt elle dit

-Imperium

Aussitôt, Hermione sentit son esprit s'envolé, sa tête ne lui appartenait plus. Elle était là, droite comme un i attendant les instructions.

Narcissa sourit

-Bien Lucius, je te laissa avec elle, amuse toi bien !

La porte se ferma et il avança vers elle.

-Alors jolie sang-de-bourbe, comme on se retrouve !

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne le pouvait pas, l'imperium contrôlait complètement son esprit

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille

-Déshabille-toi

La jeune femme obéit sans rechigner.

-Mon fils a énormément de chance

Il l'allongea sur le lit…

Ly-Ann entra comme une furie dans le bureau du directeur, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps

-Papa, papa

-Ly-Ann qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Maman.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Elle souffre, elle a mal, elle n'arrive pas à lutter, le sort est trop puissant !

-Quoi, lutter contre qui ? Quel sort Ly-Ann ?

Il avait empoigné sa fille pas les deux bras

-L'imperium, elle ne peut pas lutter contre grand pere, elle le veut mais elle ne peut pas

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?

La petite fille s'arrêta de pleuré et regarda son père de ses grands yeux bleus

-Je ..Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'elle a mal, qu'elle ne veut pas mais je ne comprends ce qu'il lui fait !

Il la serra dans ses bras, Dumbledore approcha

-Minerva, occupez-vous des petits.

Drago embrassa sa fille et se leva

-Je vais tenter de rentré dans son esprit

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra

Hermione était allongé, sur elle son beau-père haletait, elle sentait les gouttes de sueurs tombées sur elle.

Elle semblait ne pas réagir, elle ne se débattait pas, elle se laissait faire, sans le moindre cri.

Elle entendit dans son esprit

__

-Hermione, s'il te plait ?

-Drago, oh par Merlin, Drago, je t'en pris aide- moi Drago !!

Elle sentit Lucius lui assené un coup de rein un peu plus violent que les autres, l'entendit poussé un râle de contentement et sentit son poids s'abattre sur elle.

Drago ressentit la détresse de sa femme

-Mione, oh non Mione !!

-Va-t'en de là, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça, va- t'en !

-Je vais venir te chercher !

Il ouvrit les yeux, des yeux remplis de fureur, de larmes, des yeux que jamais Dumbledore n'avait vu.

Il fixa Snape et Dumbledore

-Trop tard !

On ne me frappe pas !!


	34. Delivrance

Coucou

Bon et bien je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je vais essaye d'y répondre demain mais je viens de reprendre et je dois dire que je manque un peu de temps. Donc je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser de ne pas répondre systématiquement a vos petits messages mais sachez qu'ils me font tout énormément plaisir.

Une autre petite chose, je cherche quelqu'un doué en dessin qui voudrais bien m'illustrer mes fics donc si vous avez un don n'hésitez pas !!

Comme d'habitude a pars l'histoire, Ly-Ann, Théo et Max rien n'est a moi

Merci a Elsar

Bizz

Léo

****

Chapitre 33 : delivrance

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Drago suivi de Severus et Albus arrivèrent au manoir par la poudre de cheminette.

Narcissa les attendait.

Elle avait reprit son aspect de spectre

-Je savais que tu viendrais Drago, je savais que tu ne la laisserais pas mourir

-Ou est-elle ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucius veille sur elle.

Drago dans un accès de fureur se jeta sur elle. Malgré sa force et sa colère, Narcissa ne bougea pas, Drago quant à lui semblait résister à un Endoloris et se tordait de douleur

-Narcissa, ça suffit !

Elle leva son visage vers Albus

-Voyons Albus, vous savez que vous n'avez pas suffisamment de pouvoir pour m'anéantir alors a quoi bon essayé

Drago se releva difficilement

-Je ne vous laisserai pas faire sans me battre

Severus approcha et lança un endoloris sur Narcissa, celui s'arrêta avant d'atteindre son objectif et se retourna vers Snape, il s'écroula de douleur, le sort avait était augmenté par les pouvoir de Narcissa.

Un pop se fit entendre dans le salon, Drago vit les yeux de sa mère reprendre leur couleur initiale

-Les voilà, mes tout petits

Drago se leva et vit dans l'embrasure de la porte ses enfants. Max au milieu tenait Théo et Ly-Ann par la main.

-NON, retournez à Poudlard

Les enfants s'approchèrent

-Papa, on peut t'aider !

-NON !

Un autre Pop se fit entendre, le professeur Mac Gonnagall se tenait devant eux

-Je n'ai pas pu les retenir

Narcissa s'avança vers eux, Drago se leva et se plaça entre ses enfants et sa mère

-Ne les approchez pas

-Drago voyons, tu sais bien que tu ne feras pas le poids face à moi

-Vous .. Ne .. Toucherez pas .. A .. Mes enfants !

Elle regarda son fils,

-Je suis désolé Drago, tu sais que je ne le veux pas mais là je vais être obligé !

Drago la fixa, il l'entendit prononcé les premières syllabes d'un Avada Kedavra

Il allait mourir en protégeant ses enfants, il allait mourir de la main de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Il ne silla pas et ferma juste les yeux attendant l'impact, au bout de quelques instants il les ouvrit et les écarquilla de stupeur

Sa fille s'était élevée de quelques centimètres devant et le sort semblait bloqué dans sa petite main , elle semblait l'avalé et au fur et a mesure Drago sentait son aura augmentée.

Une fois la lumière verte entièrement disparu, la petite fille fixa Narcissa :

-U a ene em rof snar tes gnas not euq

Narcissa se plia et tomba sur le sol dans un cri déchirant, Drago vit ses veines bleues passer au transparent

Max s'avança

-Rir ffuos tiaf sa emmoc rir ffuos essa det te rue iret ni le dem mus oncet uef el euq.

Narcissa hurlât et semblait se consumé de l'intérieur

Puis se fut le tour de Thé de s'avancer

-Tna sino gane riru omes si alet te sno mu opset e des siara psidria l euq.

Narcissa prit sa gorge entre ses mains, l'air lui manquait

Les trois enfants s'approchèrent se tenant la main

-Sed na med sones su axe te su on zetu oce erutan al ed tne mele. Infini incuntum Motus

Severus, Albus et Drago virent Narcissa recroquevillé en hurlant de douleur, doucement le bruit s'arrêta ne laissant à la place de la magnifique blonde, un corps squelettique.

Drago se précipita vers ses enfants et les pris dans ses bras, les yeux pleins de larmes

-Nom de nom, je vous avais dit de rester à Poudlard ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écoutés ?

- On voulait t'aider Papa, dit Théo d'une petite voix.

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça d'accord, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Ly-Ann le fixa

-Tu nous en veux ?

-Non, bien sur que non mais je vous aime tant que je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

Ly-Ann embrassa son père

-Nous aussi on t'aime papa.

Il sourit

-Bien maintenant vous retournez avec le professeur Mac Gonnagall

Minerva approcha et tendit la main aux enfants. Drago se tourna vers Albus

-Je ne comprends pas, elle ne peu être morte, il faut une descendance parfaite et là il manque un des êtres de la nature.

Severus regarda Albus puis Drago

-A moins Monsieur Malfoy que votre femme n'attende le quatrième...

Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule

-Allons Drago, il faut la sauver nous verrons ça après.

Drago se dirigea vers le grand escalier, il monta précipitamment jusqu'aux appartements de ses parents, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face Lucius se rhabillant le sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda derrière, il vit Hermione allongée sur le lit, nue, elle ne bougeait pas, elle semblait envoûté, il voyait seulement les larmes couler de ses yeux.

Lucius le fixa

-Très agréable ta petite femme, un vrai délice !

Drago entra dans une rage folle, sans la moindre retenu, sans le moindre remords, il le regarda dans les yeux et prononça le sortilège impardonnable.

Lucius s'effondra, Drago ne jeta même pas un regard a la dépouille de son père et se précipita vers sa femme.

-Infini incuntum

Hermione sembla retrouvé ses esprits, elle fixa Drago et se jeta dans ses bras

Il la serra un peu plus

-Ca va aller, je suis là, maintenant, c'est fini.

Albus et Severus fixèrent quelques instants le jeune couple, le regard de Dumbledore se posa ensuite sur le corps de Lucius puis vers Severus. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, il savait ce qu'il en était Drago risquait Azkaban pour avoir lancé ce sortilège.

On m'a demandé ce que vous voulez dire la phrase de ly-ann dans le chapitre 'Le reveil des pouvoirs'. Je suppose que vous vous posez la meme question pour celui ci.

Non ce n'est pas du latin, je ne suis pas assez cultivé pour ça. Lisez seuleument les phrase a l'envers en remttant les mots en place !!

Bizz

Léo


	35. la 4 eme element

**__**

Chapitre 34 : Le quatrieme élément

Hermione était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh lui faisait quelques examens afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elle était revenue hier soir, l'infirmière lui avait uniquement administré une potion de grosdodo et Hermione s'etait réveillé ce matin toute pimpante.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, elle vit une tête blonde passée.

-Bonjour Drago.

-Bonjour comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca va

-On peut entrer ?

Pom-Pom se tourna

-A condition que cette infirmerie reste un lieu calme et paisible !

Aussitôt trois mini Malfoy entrèrent en courant

-MAMAN !!

Ils se jetèrent sur le lit d'Hermione qui riait

Ly-Ann monta d'un coté, Théo de l'autre et Max vint se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère

-Bonjour mes anges, comment ça va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va ma poussinette

Drago s'approcha et embrassa sa femme, les enfants pouffèrent de rire, Théo reprit

-Oh papa il est amoureux !

Ly-Ann leva les yeux au ciel, geste que Drago connaissait bien vu le nombre de fois ou il avait vu Hermione le faire

-Bah forcement patate, s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux, ils nous auraient pas eus !

Théo fixa sa sœur surpris

-Il faut être amoureux pour faire des bébés !!

-Bah oui, Ly-Ann se tourna vers son père Un papa c'est vrai qu'il faut être amoureux pour faire des bébés.

Hermione sourit en voyant la tête de Drago et l'imaginai déjà entrain d'expliquait l'histoire de la petite graine a ses enfants. Elle éclata de rire et vint le sauver

-Oui ma puce il vaut mieux être amoureux pour faire des bébés ..

-Ah tu vois et..

-MAIS Ly-Ann, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parlé de ça, je ou plutôt papa et moi vous expliquerons ça plus tard.

Drago leva un sourcil

-Quoi ?

-Oui oui Drago, tu n'y échapperas pas, crois-moi !

Max fixa sa mère

-Maman, est ce que tu es dans l'enceinte ?

Hermione fixa son fils puis son mari

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es dans l'enceinte

-Dans l'enceinte de quoi mon chéri

Ly-Ann leva les yeux pour la deuxième fois, ce qui fit sourire Drago

-Mais non Max ! On ne dit pas dans l'enceinte... Ca veut rien dire ça !

-Et bah vas-y toi qui sais toujours tout !

Elle se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit d'un air qui rappela à Drago la Hermione d'il y a quelques années

-Max veut savoir si tu es enceinte ?

Hermione regarda son mari, il s'assit à côté de ses enfants

-Dis moi Ly-Ann, tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire ?

La fillette baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, Max reprit

-Ah, elle fait toujours celle qui sait mais en fait …

Hermione l'interrompit

-Ca suffit Max !

Drago prit sa fille sur ses genoux

-Enceinte, ça veut dire attendre un bébé

Les trois têtes blondes poussèrent un AH de compréhension et Théo reprit

-Ah bah ça y a pas besoin de le demandé pour le savoir on le sait déjà que t'es dans l'enceinte !

Hermione fixa le petit garçon puis Drago

-Quoi ?

-Bah oui on le sait que notre sœur va bientôt arriver.

Mme Pomfresh avança.

-Il a raison, vous allez avoir un enfant Mme Malfoy.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne m'avez pas encore examinée ?

-Je l'ai fait avant votre réveil. Je ne voulais pas, après ce que vous avez vécu, vous effrayer.

Hermione regarda Drago, elle savait que l'enfant pouvait être de Lucius et pas de son mari.

Elle blanchit et ne trouva pas ses mots, c'est Drago qui fini par demandé

-Hermione est enceinte de combien de temps ?

Pom-Pom sourit

-Un peu plus de trois semaines, l'enfant est bien de vous Monsieur Malfoy, le mélange des sangs a commencé hier

Hermione soupira et Drago se tourna vers elle le visage souriant

Ly-Ann les fixa

-Bah bien sur que c'est Papa le papa de notre sœur, puisque maman elle est amoureuse de personne d'autre, elle n'aurait pas pu avoir un bébé avec quelqu'un d'autre !!

Hermione explosa de rire et glissa à l'oreille de Drago

-Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on leur parle !

Bon désolée, je vous poste ça a la sauvage sans prendre le temps de vous donner plus d'explication mai sje vous promets de m'y attelé des lundi matin et de répondre a vos gentilles reviews et vos questions !

Sinon et bien bon week end !!

Léo


	36. Convocation

****

koconut Et la voilà !!

****

ana Tiens coucou toi ! Non c'est bon apres ils arretent ! et merci pour les

****

Philibia Non non il y a encore une dizaine de chapitres donc pas de panique il ya une suite et sinon oui j'ai plusieurs fic en vue. J'ai une Snape/Hermione ( je sais bizarre mais j'en suis assez fière) et une autre qui est en parallèle avec le double de soit ( en fait ,j'ai adoré ecrire le double de soit et j'ai donc fait une autre fic avec les meme perso !)

****

Zmija Merci je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

****

Magic Pinky Il est vrai que les petits Malfoys ont un peu un caractère bien trempé (avec une mère et un père comme ça, ca ne pouvait pas non plus être des anges !)

****

Princesse Magique Merci beaucoup

****

livy Merci voilà la suite

****

Sungirl1 Et le voilà

****

Zoulou7 merci ! en fait, je crois que ceux qui tripe sur Lucius, tripe surtout sur l'acteur et la je suis d'accord avec eux !!

****

Morri Salut toi ! mais si tu es pardonnable la preuve tu es pardonnée ! lol Lerci lerci beaucoup pour la date, courant juillet 2004 mais on hesite encore sur deux dates ! A le prenom de la deuxieme puce tu le saura dans le procahin ! Et puis et bien j'attends ton mail avec impatiente

****

Rose Halliwell Merci

****

mymykrakra Merci

****

manu Merci

****

Apocalypse-Nox Ah désolée, enfin tu aruras plus de lecture a ton retour !

****

stephanie Merci et ne t'inquiete pas je continue

****

U.$.Hermy J'avoue que je l'aime bien la petite Ly-ann

****

Rekha Merci

****

Chii Merci

****

AL et oui les enfants ils ont toujjours le sbonnes questions au bon moment !

****

cyrca Merci

****

Lisandra Et la voilà !

****

Colibri noir Je ne sais pas mais moi dans tes reviews, je vois bien ton pseudo et ton adresse sur en dessous ! Bon et bien je suis heureuse que ta rentrée ce soit bien passé ! Alors comme ça il y a des mecs mimi ( non Leoline, tu vas te marié arrête ça ! ça suffit, en plus ils sont trop jeune pour toi .. Oui mais ils vont grandir .. oui mais toi tu vas vieillir !!) Ah moi aussi il me faudrait une desintoxe de 'l'ordi mais bon ! et bien je te souhaite une bonne semaine et au week prochain !

****

Kam-Livy Le protrait craché de Mione, enfin physiquement elle ressemble a Drago (sauf les cheveux emmeles de sa mere !)

****

Fofolleuh Merci

****

Naru Narusegawa Mais non euh me tue pas !

****

Lilouthephoenix Et bien merci ça me touche beaucoup !

****

Luffynette La voilà

****

Elfica 9 a c'est les expressions des enfants, j'ai pas chercher loin, c'est mon neveu qui a dit ça a sa mere lorsqu'elle attendait son petit frere !

****

pascale1980 Merci, oui Lucius est un immonde pervers dégoûtant !

****

dragonia Je les adore les mini malfoys ! Alors là, si je me plante pas on doit avoir Ly-ann qui a 4-5 ans et les jumeau en ont 3-4 !

Bon voilà la suite, j'aime bien ce chapitre aussi.

Et puis je sais qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas compris les phrase dans l'autre chap, si vous ne trouvez toujours pas, je vous les traduirais !

Et puis et bien rien a pars les petits et l'histoire n'est a moi .

Merci a Elsar

Bizzzzz

Léoline

**__**

Chapitre 34 : Convocation au ministére de la magie.

En parlant avec leurs enfants beaucoup de chose, qui jusque la paraissait suspect a Hermione et Drago s'éclaircir. Ly-Ann expliqua à sa mère.

-On savait que grand-mère, voulait savoir pour notre sœur alors on a lancé un sort de motus sur toi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux

-Vous m'avez lancé un sort ?

-Bah oui pour te protéger !

Drago mit son pouce et son index sur son nez, signe selon Hermione qu'il commençait à s'énerver

-Non mais ça ne va pas non ! Il fallait venir nous voir plutôt que de faire ça !

-Oui mais on savait pas quoi faire...

-Bon passons ensuite ?

Max continua

-Et bah ensuite, tu nous as emmenez à Poudlard, et le professeur Mac Gonnagall nous a emmenez chez les Gryffondor mais on a senti que maman et toi étiez en danger, alors, Théo a lancé un sort de Tournicotis sur le professeur Mac Gonnagall.

Les trois enfants commencèrent à rire

-C'était très drôle, elle tournait dans tous les sens

Ils croisèrent le regard noir de leur père et cessèrent aussitôt de rire

-Vous avez lancé un sort de Tounicotis à Minerva MacGonagall

Théo reprit

-Bah oui, comme ça on a pu prendre la poudre de cheminette et te rejoindre chez grand-mère

Hermione secoua la tête

-Non mais c'est pas vrai !!!

Drago les fixa, il sentait la colère lui monté lentement au cerveau !!

-Continue

C'est Ly-Ann qui reprit

-Arriver là-bas et bien, on a fait appel a nos pouvoirs, J'ai transformé son sang en eau !

Max sourit et dit

-Et moi, je l'ai brûlé de l'intérieur

Théo se leva fier de lui

-Et moi j'ai empêché ses poumons de se remplir d'air.

Hermione regarda ses enfants un a un, terrorisée

-Et pour finir, continua Max, on a enlevé le sortilège de motus, grand-mère a su que le quatrième élément allait naître.

Drago continua

-Le mélange des sangs a commencé hier, la descendance étant parfaite, elle est morte et Alucard a du mourir en même temps !

Hermione plongea sa tête dans ses mains

-UNE DESCENDANCE PARFAITE, TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT ????

Ly-Ann paru effrayé

-Pourquoi tu cris Maman ?

-POURQUOI JE CRIS ?

Drago prit sa femme dans ses bras

-Calmes toi, ce sont des enfants

Hermione respira et fixa les trois petits

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les trois, vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs sans autorisation, vous n'êtes même pas des sorciers de premier degré. Vous avez ensuite lancé un sort contre votre mère et un professeur ! Et pour finir vous avez fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances votre grand-mère !

Théo commença à pleurer et Max reprit

-Mais maman, grand-mère on n'avait pas le choix

Drago prit son fils par les épaules et le fixa

-Si vous aviez le choix, Max, le choix entre la faire souffrir ou pas, vous n'aviez aucune raison de faire ça vous auriez pu l'anéantir sans la blessé simplement en enlevant le sortilège de motus.

Max regarda son père les yeux brillants et Hermione reprit

-Je sais que vos intentions étaient bonnes mais vous avez très mal agit, tous les trois !

Ly-Ann se mit à pleurer bientôt accompagné de ses deux frères.

Hermione les prit prés d'elle

-Ecoutez mois bien, vous allez me promettre de ne plus lancé un sort sur quelqu'un, promis

Elle entendit trois petites voix

-Promis

-Vous allez aussi me promettre de ne pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs et de nous avertir si quelque chose ne va pas.

-Promis

-Vous allez me promettre de ne pas essayer de régler vos problèmes tout seuls

-Promis

- Dernière chose, vous allez réfléchir sur ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui et pourquoi ce que vous avez fait est mal !

Ils secouèrent la tête

-Bien !

Un hibou frappa au carreau et Drago alla ouvrit, il décrocha la lettre, elle portait le sceau du ministère.

Il regarda Hermione et la vit pâlir

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, la lu.

-Drago, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Je suis convoqué au ministère.

-Quoi, pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir lancé le sortilège impardonnable sur mon père.

-Oh par Merlin.

-Les enfants sont convoqués aussi, ils sont accusés d'utilisation abusive de la magie par des sorciers mineurs.

Hermione fixa Drago et serra ses enfants un peu plus forts.

Est ce qu'un jour, ils pourraient vivre comme une famille normale ?

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?


	37. ministere

Coucou

Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez mais j'ai vraiment très peu de temps a moi en ce moment, je ne vais donc pas y répondre une a une. J'essaierai de le faire avant al fin de la semaine, promis !

Une de mes revieweuse m'a demandé comment faire pour créer son compte et tout, pourrais tu me redonne ton adresse mail s'il te plait.

Je vais aussi expliqué les phrase des petits :

La premiere phrase de Ly-Ann

****

-U a ene em rof snar tes gnas not euq

Que ton sang se transforme en eau

Max

****

-Rir ffuos tiaf sa emmoc rir ffuos essa fet te rue iret ni le dem mus oncet uef el euq.

Que le feu te consumme de l'interieur et te fasse souffrir comme tu as fait souffir

Theo

****

-Tna sino gane riru omes si alet te sno mu opset e des siara psidria l euq.

Que l'air disparaisse de tes poumons et te laisse mourir en agonisant

Tous ensemble

****

-Sed na med sones su axe te su on zetu oce erutan al ed tne mele. Infini incuntum Motus

Element de la nature ecoutez nous et exause nos demandes

Voilà !!

Sinon et bien merci a Elsa et je rappelle que rien a pars l'histoire et les petits ne sont a moi

Bizz

Léoline

Chapitre 35 : Commission de jugements d'actes magiques

La famille Malfoy arriva au ministère, ils avaient revêtu chacun leur robe de sorcier aux insignes de la famille. Elles étaient de couleur claire, seul le col et le revers des manches étaient plus foncés et le serpent entrelacé au bâton était brodé en plus clair dessus.

Ly-Ann avait une robe bleu pale et Hermione avait tenté de lui attaché ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés en couettes. La robe de Théo était rouge, celle de Max vert pâle. Hermione avait opté pour la rouge et Drago une verte bouteille.

Leur arrivé dans le hall du ministère ne passa pas inaperçu. Les enfants portaient sur eux leur lignée et beaucoup restèrent ébahis devant la ressemblance entre Drago et ses enfants. Beaucoup semblait impressionner devant eux.

Hermione tenait Max et Théo tandis que Drago tenait Ly-Ann. Elle regarda son mari, il était encore très jeune, il avait à peine 23 ans et pourtant, il semblait sur de lui, fier et avait toujours cette prestance qui impressionnait toujours Hermione.

Une jeune femme sortit de la salle d'audience

-La prochaine délibération concernera Monsieur Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Gans, ainsi que Théo, Max et Ly-Ann Malfoy, enfants de Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Drago senti la main de sa fille se contracté, elle était terrorisée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, de grands yeux bleus. Toute la fierté, la prestance de Drago s'évanouir lorsque son regard croisa celui de son enfant. Il se pencha vers elle, il remit en place une mèche qui s'était échappé de ses couettes, il lui sourit

-Ne t'inquiète pas jolie Ly-Ann, ça va aller, papa et maman sont là.

La fillette secoua la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

La jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à les faire entrer dans la salle, sembla subjugué par ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'était a priori pas habituée à voir un Malfoy agir ainsi.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit difficilement.

Ils entrèrent.

Devant eux était assis le ministre de la magie, entouré de trois sorciers différents de chaque côté.

Hermione vit sur le banc, les professeurs Dumbledore, Snape, MacGonagall

Sans lever les yeux vers eux, le ministre commença

-Asseyez-vous.

Drago se mit à un bout, Hermione a l'autre, les trois enfants entre eux deux.

-Monsieur Drago Lucius, Alucard Gans Malfoy vous êtes ici pour des faits très graves. En êtes- vous conscient ?

Drago se leva

-Oui Monsieur le ministre, j'en suis pleinement conscient.

-Bien avancé

Drago s'approcha.

-Monsieur Malfoy il vous est reproché d'avoir utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, sur Lucius Malfoy votre père alors que vous n'étiez à aucun moment en danger de mort. Quelle est votre défense ?

-Je n'ai aucune défense Monsieur le ministre, j'ai jeté ce sort sur le coup de la colère !

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle, Drago entendit derrière lui Hermione

-Silencio.

Il se tourna et vit ses enfants se demandé ce qu'il se passait. Leur mère venait de leur lancé un sortilège afin qu'ils n'entendent pas ce qui allait être dit. Hermione se leva

-Monsieur le ministre, puis-je me permettre

-Commencez par vous présentez

-Bien, Hermione, Elizabeth Granger Malfoy épouse de Drago Malfoy

-Allez-y Madame Malfoy.

-Mon mari a lancé ce sort sur son père pour me protéger. Lucius Malfoy m'avait lancé un Imperium : j'étais totalement à sa merci.

-Personne ne peut attester une telle chose madame, maintenant que Lucius est mort

Dumbledore se leva

-Si, nous deux, Professeurs Snape et Dumbledore, nous étions avec Monsieur Malfoy lorsque cela s'est produit.

-Professeur racontez-nous

-Et bien lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre de Lucius, Hermione était étendu nue sur le lit, Lucius debout a ses cotes se rhabillait. La jeune femme pleurait, Lucius venait de la violé. Drago a enlevé le sort sur sa femme, Lucius a tenté de l'en empêcher et Drago a lancé l'Avada sur son père.

Hermione et Drago fixèrent Albus, c'était une vérité arrangée tout ça ! Drago avait en premier condamné son père avant de libérer sa femme, seulement Albus savait que dans ce cas Drago serait condamné.

Le ministre se tourna vers le couple Malfoy

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

-Bien, il est claire que le sort n'était pas lancé pour vous défendre mais pour défendre votre épouse. Il me paraît toutefois clair que vous auriez pu utiliser un autre sort pour maîtriser votre père. Par conséquent Monsieur Malfoy, je vous accorde un bénéfice et vous condamne à deux ans de travaux pour la communauté magique. Vous verrez cela avec votre responsable : le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione sourit, ils s'en sortaient bien et elle se doutait que Albus y était pour beaucoup.

Le ministre continua

-Bien passons à la seconde affaire Malfoy, approchez les enfants.

Les trois petits restèrent figés sur le banc et le ministre les regarda méchamment, Hermione reprit

-Oh excusez-moi, je leur ai lancé un Silencio je ne voulais pas qu'ils entendent ce qui vient d'être dit

-C'est compréhensible Madame.

-Infini incumtum.

-Maman, pourquoi t'as fait ça s'écria Max

Drago se tourna vers son fils

-Silence Max !

Le petit garçon interloqué par le ton de son père se tut aussitôt.

-Bien venez les enfants.

Hermione les poussa lentement vers le centre de la pièce, Drago et elle se tenaient derrière eux.

-Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Ly-Ann secoua la tête.

-Maman et Papa nous ont expliqué.

-Bien, vous savez que ce que vous avez fait est mal

Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes

-Oui, on le sait, Maman et Papa nous ont même très disputés.

-Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, pourriez-vous nous éclairer un peu sur cette histoire ?

Drago s'avança

-Bien sur, mais avant tout il faut que vous sachiez que nos enfants sont particuliers

Le ministre sourit

-Tous les enfants sont particuliers aux yeux de leurs parents

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, nos enfants sont des êtres de la nature.

Le ministre rit

-Voyons Monsieur Malfoy ! A qui voulez-vous faire croire cela ! Trois êtres dans une même famille

-Pas trois Monsieur, mais bientôt quatre, ma femme attend le quatrième.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule !

Hermione s'avança

-Monsieur le ministre avec votre permission, les enfants peuvent prouver nos dires, mais ils doivent pour cela utilisé leur pouvoir.

Le ministre se tourna vers les sorciers autour de lui, tous acquiescèrent de la tête.

Hermione prit Ly-Ann,

-Vas-y ma chérie.

-Mais Man, tu m'as dit que je devais plus…

-Là tu peux, vas-y, provoque une pluie fine s'il te plait.

La petite fille se concentra, tout doucement, l'eau commença à coulé du plafond et une fine pluie de printemps tomba

Hermione l'arrêta et Drago reprit

-Tu aurais peut être pu lui préciser dehors !

Le ministre fixa la fillette

-Par Merlin, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un être de l'eau.

Drago prit Théo

-A toi, fais tourner un léger vent dans cette pièce

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et les différents papiers commencèrent à s'envoler sous leur regard incrédule de l'assemblée.

-A toi Max, fait moi un feu de cheminée

Max se tourna vers le foyer et se concentra, quelques instants plus tard les flammes jaillirent.

Hermione prit ses enfants par les épaules

-Merci les enfants ça suffit.

Le ministre referma la bouche

-Et et vous dites que votre femme attend le quatrième, comment le savez vous ?

Drago allait répondre mais Théo le devança

-Et bah on le sent nous, on le sait que maman elle est dans l'enceinte de notre sœur et qu'elle sera comme nous !

Ly-Ann s'approcha

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était enceinte pas dans l'enceinte.

Elle se tourna vers le ministre et prit un petit air qui fit sourire l'assemblée

-Veuillez excuser mon frère monsieur, il est bête parfois

Le ministre sourit à la vue de cette fillette de six ans droite comme un i et s'adressant à lui comme un adulte.

-Alors Miss, expliquez nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

La petite fille raconta comment ils avaient lancé un sort sur leur mère puis sur le professeur et enfin comment ils avaient utilisé leur pouvoir. Elle finit en indiquant qu'elle et ses frères étaient aujourd'hui conscient que ce qu'ils avaient fait été mal mais ils voulaient sauver leur mère et leur sœur !

Hermione regardait sa fille, les yeux pétillants, elle avait peut être un physique de Malfoy mais dans sa tête c'était bien une Granger !

Le ministre sembla conquis par l'enfant

-Bien, jeune gens, vu votre âge vous n'aurait pas de condamnation. Je stop uniquement vos pouvoirs, vous ne pourrez vous en servir avant votre entrée a Poudlard.

Il regarda Hermione et Drago, sourit et leur dit

-Et bien premièrement je suis surpris de vois les 3 éléments dans une même famille vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas commun, deuxièmement que le 4 se trouve aussi parmi vous est encore plus troublante, laissez-moi tout de me vous adressez mes félicitations.

Hermione sourit

-Merci monsieur le ministre

-Je pense que si les quatre êtres ont été réunis dans une même famille, ce n'est pas innocent, la nature est bien faite, Monsieur et Mme Malfoy, prenait soins d'eux, je pense qu'ils sont amenés accomplir de grandes choses.

Il sourit et continua

-En attendant, je vous souhaite énormément de courage, vos enfants ont l'air d'être très mature pour leur âge et leur éducation ne doit pas être de tout repos.

Drago regarda ses enfants

-Ne m'en parlez pas

Hermione finit

-Sans compter que ce sont des Malfoy, ils ont la bêtise dans le sang !!!

L'assemblée éclata de rire, Drago fixa sa femme, la prit par l'épaule et l'embrassa pendant que leurs enfants gloussaient en chantant

-Ils sont amoureux, ils sont amoureux

Bon en relisant ça je me suis aperçu que j'ai du me planté dans les dates et les ages parce que si Drago a 23 ans, Ly-ann en a 6 et les jumeaux 5 !! donc prenait ses ages comme les bons pour le reste de l'histoire ça coïncides

Bizz

Léoline


	38. Poudlard

Coucou

Bon voici la suite, je vais normalement répondre a mes reviews vendredi, je ne pourrais pas avant.

Toutes mes plates excuses pour ce retard mais je fais ce que je peux !! ( et croyez moi c déjà beaucoup)

Merci a elsar pour sa correction

Rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Bizz

Léo

****

Chapitre 36 : Poudlard

Drago devait assurer durant deux ans les cours de DCFM a Poudlard. Lui et sa petite famille c'était installé à Poudlard juste après le procès. Hermione avait accouché de leur quatrième enfant, une petite fille qui comme les autres enfants ressemblait à Drago. Elle s'appelait Mila, c'était une enfant calme qui pouvait rester des heures tranquille, elle avait un caractère assez similaire a celui de Théo.

Les deux ans étaient passé et Drago avait fini par resté. Ils ne retournaient dans leur petite maison blanche que pendant les vacances.

Les enfants aimaient cette maison, elle était pour eux un retour aux sources, Ly-Ann, Théo et Mila étaient près de leurs éléments et Max se ressourçait auprès de son frère et de ses sœurs

Hermione aidait le professeur MacGonagall régulièrement et faisait l'école pour ses enfants.

Ly-Ann venait de prendre 11 ans, les jumeaux avaient 10 ans et Mila en prenait 5.

Depuis leur arrivée a Poudlard les couloirs étaient beaucoup moins calmes. Comme l'avait déjà constaté leur mère ils avaient une prédisposition aux bêtises et le professeur Malfoy et sa femme étaient souvent convié dans le bureau du directeur afin de venir chercher leur progéniture pris en flagrant délit de manquement au règlement.

Drago bouillait lorsqu'il entendait les dernières trouvailles de ses enfants. Ils avaient dans le désordre, bâillonné la dame en rose des Gryffondor, elle faisait trop de bruit selon eux ! Repeint la statue menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore en Rouge, c'était plus sympa !

Habillé Miss Teigne des vêtements de poupée de leur sœur (un tut rose, charmant), la pauvre chatte honteuse était resté caché pendant une semaine ! Sans compter leur récente amitié avec Peeves qui ne rassuré en rien leur parent !

Le pire selon Hermione, c'est que non seulement ils avaient fait tous ça sans magie mais que la petite Mila commençaient à les suivre dans leurs idées. On les voyait souvent passé, Max en frère protecteur tenant Mila par la main, tenant elle-même une espèce de vieille couverture dont elle ne se séparait jamais et les deux autres derrière parlant à voix basse.

Ly-Ann devait entrer en première année à Poudlard en septembre. Hermione et Drago avaient longtemps hésité à l'envoyé a Poudlard ou d'en une autre école de sorcellerie. Leur fille connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance l'ensemble des professeurs et ils avaient pensé pendant un temps que se faire reprendre par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas pourrait lui faire du bien. Au bout de longues discussions, il s'est avéré que non seulement Hermione ne voulait pas être loin de sa fille mais qu'en plus ces pouvoirs se manifesteraient de nouveau à partir de septembre, elle préférait donc que sa fille soit près d'elle.

Hermione et Ly-Ann arrivèrent devant al porte de leur appartement elle revenait du chemin de Traverse, les bras pleins. Drago vint à leur rencontre

-Mais vous avez dévalisé les magasins toutes les deux !

Il prit les paquets des mains de sa femme

-Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il fallait tant de chose.

-Un hibou est arrivé pour toi, je crois que c'est Harry.

Elle ouvrit la lettre

__

Ma chère Hermione,

Juste un petit coucou de France pour te dire que tout va bien ici et pour t'annoncer que nous revenons vivre en Grande Bretagne l'année prochaine. Mary et Abel rentreront donc a Poudlard en même temps que les jumeaux ! Cela vous promet de belles nuits sans sommeil tout ça !

Je vais quand a moi travaillé au ministère de la magie, Gin ne veut pas reprendre son travail tout de suite, c'est vrai qu'avec les enfants elle a de quoi s'occupé mais je crois que tu es toi aussi au courant.

As-tu-eu des nouvelles de Ron et Lavande récemment ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis heureuse de t'annoncé que Lavande attends un bébé pour décembre. Ginny pense que son frère tente de monté une équipe de quidditch. Tu me diras, ils n'en sont pas loin, encore un et c'est bon !

Je t'embrasse

Harry

Ps : tu trouveras dans ce courrier un petit cadeau pour Ly-Ann et sa rentrée.

Salut ton mari pour nous et embrasse les enfants

A bientôt

Hermione regarda le papier qui accompagné la lettre, il s'agissait d'un bon pour retirer au magasin de quidditch du pré au lard un balai du nom de 'Potter 5000'.

Harry et Ginny habitaient en France depuis presque cinq ans. Ils avaient trois enfants Mary et Abel étaient jumeaux et avaient le même âge que Théo et Max. Ils avaient ensuite eu Magalie, plus souvent appelé Mag, elle allait avoir 8 ans. Harry avait fait partie de la sélection nationale pour l'équipe de quidditch et avait remporté le championnat du monde. Il existait aujourd'hui une figure s'appelant la Feinte de Potter !

- Drago, Harry et Gin reviennent en Grande Bretagne l'année prochaine, les jumeaux Potter et Malfoy vont donc faire leur entrée à Poudlard en même temps

Hermione vit Drago blanchir

-Oh par Merlin, ça promet !

Théo et Max qui venaient d'entendre ça se mire à hurler de joie et Hermione continua

-Ly-Ann, Harry a envoyé quelque chose pour ta rentrée

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux énormes en voyant le bon !

-Un Potter 5000, OUAOU c'est le meilleur balai sur le marché !!

-Je vais demander au magasin de nous l'envoyé directement

La fin des vacances sembla calmé quelque peu les enfants et la rentrée arriva assez vite.

Ly-Ann était paniqué. Elle arriva dans la grande salle bien avant ses futurs camarades de classes. Drago avait rejoint la table des professeurs, accompagné pour une fois de sa femme et ses trois autres enfants. Tout le reste de l'année, personne ne voyait les époux, épouses et enfants des professeurs. Hermione en tant qu'assistance en métamorphose aurait pu le reste de l'année déjeuné à la table des professeurs mais elle préférait rester auprès de ses enfants.

Les élèves arrivèrent petits a petits, les septièmes années puis les sixièmes et pour finir, ce sont les premières années qui entrèrent tout aussi terrorisées que Ly-Ann

Dumbledore se leva

-Bien mes chers enfants voici une nouvelle année qui commence, je vous rappelle que comme l'année dernière et les autres années, la forêt est interdite. Le couvre feu est de 22h sauf autorisation exceptionnelle. De plus, les troisièmes années seront gentils de donné leur autorisation de sortir pour le Pré au Lard a leur responsable de maison. Laissez-moi maintenant pour les premières années vous présentez votre corps enseignant.

Le professeur MacGonagall accompagné de Mme Malfoy vous enseignera la métamorphose, le professeur Snape vous enseignera les potions, le professeur Trelawnney, la divination, le professeur Bibine vous donnera des cours de vol, Hagrid et Mme Maxime vous enseigneront les créatures magiques et le professeur Malfoy vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Voilà ! Nous allons procéder à la répartition.

Le professeur MacGonagall se leva

-Bien je vais vous appeler un a un, vous montrez sur ce tabouret et le Choixpeau déterminera votre maison.

Hermione vit sa fille déglutir difficilement

- Crysta Vichy

- Ed Alec.

-Fred Maye

La liste continua ainsi, accompagné de tonnerre d'applaudissement a chaque répartition

-Ly-Ann Malfoy

La petite blonde s'avança en lançant un regard a sa mère

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret

- hum intéressant, je vois d'énormes capacités en toi, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un être de la nature a placé. Je vois que tes parents sont eux aussi spéciaux ! Ta lignée me conduirait à te mettre chez les Serpentard comme tout les autres Malfoy et pourtant quelque chose me dit que non, tu es beaucoup trop posé….Du moins sans tes frères, tu ne te sentirais pas bien chez les Serpentard ! Alors peut être chez les Gryffondor comme ta mère ! Non, je sais ton intelligence sera parfaite chez ….SERDAIGLE !

Hermione regarda sa fille rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades et se pencha vers son mari

- Etonnant, une Malfoy chez Serdaigle !

Il lui sourit

-Enfin c'est un mélange de Malfoy et de Granger tout de même !


	39. 1er cours

**Hermione ****Malfoy** Non la fin est prévue mais je suis entrain de la retouché, en la relisant j'ai trouve des choses qui ne me plaisait pas trop.

**Bubblegum712 **Ah la la beaucoup de question !! Ah tu verras, je ne vais tout te dire avant !

**Caroline** Merci beucoup

**Lufynette** Merci

**Kaena**** Black** Merci et oui tu commence a me connaître il faut croire

**Elfica**Theo et Max chez Serpentards, je te dis tout de suite… Peut etre !! lol

**La pieuvre** Mais c tres bien ça que tu soit accro !

**Lilou**** the phoenix** en fin ça va, tu ne vois pas le poids que j'ai sur mes épaules !! Non je rigole je ne vais quand meme pas me plaindre non plus !

**Princesse magique** Merci bien

**Naru**** Narusegawa** Moi aussi j'aime dans l'ensemble j'ai les quatres noms

**Rekha** non ne t'inquiete pas ça ne lui portera pas malheur

**Dragonia** Et oui mais il fau que les enfants soit plus grands pour le reste de l'histoire donc on les fait grandir

**Colibri noir** J'ai d'autres fic en reserve, une avec Hermione/Snape dont je suis assez fiere (ca va les chevilles !)

**Malicia56 **Merci

**Kytice** puf ca en fait des années, tu ne serais Narcissa ?

**Meme** il faut que tu sache une chose importante sur moi si tu commence a lire mes fics : Rien n'est fait au hasard, si il y a un détail, c'est qu'il va servir pour la suite !!

Bon et sinon merci a Elsar et comme d'habitude et bien rien a pars l'histoire et les petits ne sont a moi

Bizz

Léoline

**Chapitre 37 : Premier cours**

Drago était assit à son bureau, il attendait les premières années, les classes étaient mélangées et il avait à cette heure-ci cours avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. C'était donc le premier cours qu'il allait donner à sa fille.

Il la vit entrer, elle lui sourit timidement, il lui répondit.

-Bien asseyez-vous jeune gens.

Les élèves obéirent

-Je me présente, je suis le professeur Malfoy, je vais vous enseigner durant votre passage a Poudlard la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous apprendrons dans cette classe, les différents sorts, ce que vous pouvez utiliser, ce que vous ne devez pas utiliser…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants fixant le premier rang. Ly-Ann était tourné vers sa camarade et bavardait tranquillement.

Il s'avança vers elle

-Mademoiselle Malfoy, pensez-vous que ce que je dis ne vous servira à rien

Ly-Ann le regarda

-Euh non Papa

-Professeur lorsque nous sommes dans cette classe

La jeune Malfoy sembla surprise mais continua

-Oui Professeur

Il s'éloigna

-Bien donc je disais .. Oui, je suis un professeur très rigoureux, je ne supporte pas le retard, et l'indiscipline ! Il n'y aura dans cette classe aucun traitement de faveur, ou de favoritisme. Je pense que c'est clair pour tout le monde !

Personne ne répondit

-Mais je peux aussi être un professeur très sympathique si vous faites ce que je vous dis de faire. Prenez votre manuel au chapitre 1, nous allons commencer par un peu de théorie sur les classements des différents sortilèges.

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre altercation, la cloche sonna, tout les élevas se levèrent

-Melle Malfoy je peux vous voir

-Oui Professeur.

Tous sortir et Ly-Ann s'approcha de son père.

-Je veux que tu comprennes ma puce que je ne veux pas faire de différence dans cette classe. Quand nous sommes en cours, je suis ton professeur d'accord

-Mais tu es mon père tout est forcement différent.

-Je sais mais j'aimerais essayer de ne pas le faire sentir autour de toi, tes camarades risquent après de te prendre pour la chouchoute du prof tu sais.

Elle sourit

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne suis pas chez les Serpentard !

il sourit

-Oui d'ailleurs félicitations pour ton admission chez Serdaigle, c'est une très bonne maison qui accueille les sorciers très intelligents, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ta mère n'y avait pas été.

-Merci

Il l'embrassa

-Aller file, tu vas être en retard, tu as quoi

-Métamorphose.

-En plus avec ta mère, dépêche toi !

Une jeune fille attendait Ly-Ann a la sortie de la classe

-Crysta, c'est gentil de m'attendre

-Il ne t'a pas trop enguirlandé, il paraît que c'est un professeur très sévère.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, avant d'être mon professeur c'est quand même mon père.

La petite brune qui l'accompagnait la regarda

-Non, tu es la fille du professeur Malfoy

-Bah oui, tu n'as pas vu qu'on avait le même nom !

-Bah si mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais de sa fille, regarde, il y a l'assistance de métamorphose qui s'appelle aussi Malfoy et elle n'est pas de ta famille

Ly-Ann sourit

-Bah si c'est ma mère !

Elle arrivèrent en retard au cours de métamorphose et Ly-Ann frappa à la porte

-Entrez

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent les deux enseignantes

-Miss Malfoy, Miss Vichy, que nous vaut ce retard demanda MacGonagall

-Nous avons été retenues en DCFM

Hermione sourit

-Je vois, asseyez-vous

Elles obéirent et Ly-Ann leva la main

Hermione la regarda surprise

-Oui, qu'y a t il ?

-Et bien je me demandais comment je devais t'appeler ? Parce que Papa ne veut pas que je l'appelle Papa pendant les cours. Alors je dois l'appeler Professeur mais toi je t'appelle comment parce que tu n'es pas professeur ?

Hermione sourit

-Et bien appelle-moi Madame Malfoy.

-Pouf, c'est compliqué tout ça ! Mon père c'est professeur, ma mère c'est madame et quand on est plus en cours c'est papa et maman !! On ne pouvait pas faire plus simple là !

-Non on ne pouvait pas Ly-Ann, c'est comme ça et pour information pour les autres, ce n'est pas parce que Ly-Ann est ma fille qu'il y aura du favoritisme dans cette classe mais je pense que mon mari a déjà dû vous le dire.

Une petite main se leva

-Oui Jeune homme

-Excusez-moi madame mais je ne comprends pas tout. Le Professeur Malfoy qui enseigne les DCFM est votre mari ?

-Oui

-Et Ly-Ann est votre fille a tous les deux

-Voilà vous avez tout compris et l'année prochaine, mes deux fils rentreront en première année suivie dans 5 ans de la petite dernière. Maintenant que nos histoires de familles sont finies nous allons peut être pouvoir commencé !

Le cours passa rapidement et les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe.

Ly-Ann fut bientôt entouré d'une bonne partie des premières années qui voulaient avoir des détails sur sa famille.

-Alors tu es la fille du professeur Malfoy et de l'assistante de métamorphose ?

-C'est ça !

-Tes parents sont des sangs purs, pourquoi tu n'as pas été placé à Serpentard.

-Seul mon père est un sang bleu !

Elle entendit des oh de surprise

-Ton père un Malfoy s'est marié avec une …sorcière de naissance moldue

-Tout à fait oui !

-Mais ils sont très jeunes, ils t'ont eu à quel âge ?

-Ils avaient 17 ans, j'ai passé les premiers mois de ma vie a Poudlard, ils étaient en septième année, mon père a eu 28 ans et ma mère va les prendre à la fin du mois.

Tous semblaient subjugué par ce que la jeune fille racontait. Christa posa une dernière question

-Mais alors, ils ont dû connaître Harry Potter

Ly-Ann sourit

-Bien sur, c'est mon parrain même que mon père au début n'était pas enchanté a cette idée. Il m'a même offert un Potter 5000 pour la rentrée et ses enfants vont rentrer à Poudlard en même temps que mes frères l'année prochaine.

Quelques mois étaient passé et Ly-Ann constata qu'elle était certainement la fille la plus en vogue des premières années.

Les pouvoirs de la jeune fille n'avaient pas réapparu et Hermione pensait qu'ils referaient surface lorsque les jumeaux entreraient à Poudlard a leur tour.

La jeune fille était une élève sérieuse et appliqué, elle ressemblait pour ça a sa mère


	40. Répartition

****

Mary En fait si je publi chaque jour c parce que ma fic est deja finie quand je commence a la publié ! Merci

****

Les Divans Infernales Merci 

Popov-Et la voilà

****

Elfica Merci voilà la suite

****

Hermione99 Merci, pour tous

****

U.$.Hermy Elle a a peine onze ans donc bon ce n'est pas une vrai ado

****

Luffynette Euh oui j'ai d'ailleurs encore du mal a m'en remettre

****

Colibri Noir Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait comme misère ce méchant prof de français !! Racontes tout a tata Léo ( Hum !! on se calme !) Bref meric pour ton passage et a demain

****

Princesse Magique Merci

****

Marie-Jo Ah et bien tu verras !!

****

Lilouthephoenix Oh je les supporte bien !!

****

Kaena Black Je vais tenter d'aller y faire un tour ( ca va dépendre de mon temps) En ce qui concerne mon Ju (j'aime pas dire fiancé, je trouve que ça fait bizarre alors comme je dis l'appelle toujours Ju … bon d'accord des fois je l'appelle autrement mais si je le dis il va me tué !! lol) Il va très bien, les vacances sont finies pour nous aussi, du coup et bah il a moins de temps pour passer vous faire un coucou !

****

Bubblegum712 Mais non ca va pas lui monté a la tete et puis c'est aprents vont vite la redescendre sur terre sinon !

****

Fofolleuh Merci

****

pascale1980 Et oui ca arrive a sa fin mais j'ai d'autre chose en cours !!!

Bon et bien comme d'habitude rien a pars l'histoire et les enfants ne sont a moi

Merci a Elsar.

Je vous 'avez dit qu'ils aurait du mal avec leurs enfants les Malfoys !

Bizzz

Léoline

****

Chapitre 38 : Des Potter, des Malfoys et un weasley

Ly-Ann passait en deuxième année haut la main.

Harry et Ginny Potter étaient revenu de France avec leurs trois enfants.

Max, Théo les jumeaux de Drago et Hermione ainsi que Mary et Abel les jumeaux de Harry et Ginny et le fils aîné de Ron et Lavande : Aurelien entraient en premiere année a Poudlard.

Hermione et Drago étaient assis à la table des professeurs et attendaient que le nom des jeunes gens soit appelé pour la répartition. MacGonagall arrivait à eux

-Théo Malfoy

Le petit garçon s'assit

-Tiens tiens, un deuxième Malfoy, et de plus un deuxième être ! Tu as un caractère calme mais tu ne demande qu'à apprendre, tu semble avoir hérité des traits de caractères de ta mère, c'est donc sans grande hésitation que je te mets chez GRYFFONDOR.

Hermione sourit et Théo alla rejoindre sa maison

-Max Malfoy

Tout comme son frère il s'installa que le tabouret

-Encore un Malfoy mais vous essayez de battre les Weasley ou quoi ? Bien voyons, le troisième être mais avec un caractère beaucoup plus forts. Il va sans aucun doute que tu es un Malfoy et que par conséquent tu seras chez SERPENTARS

Max se leva et jeta un coup d'œil a son père qui lui sourit.

-Mary Potter

La petite fille s'avança timidement, elle était aussi rousse que sa mère et avait hérité des grands yeux verts de son père

-Tiens tiens, je n'en ai pas encore eu des Potter, intéressant, est ce que ton courage sera aussi célèbre que celui de ton père ? Je vois que ta mère est une Weasley et par conséquent une Gryffondor. Seulement je vois en toi une envie de faire oublier tes parents c'est pourquoi je vais t'aider en te plaçant chez SERPENTARS.

Hermione regarda Drago avec des yeux ronds.

-Abel Potter

-Et bien que de surprise ! Un deuxième ! Pour toi c'est aucune hésitation GRYFFONDOR

-Et pour finir Aurélien Weasley

-Ah enfin un Weasley, je me disais qu'il n'y en aurait pas cette année. Voyons ça. Beaucoup d'intelligence, tu veux apprendre et tu veux faire tes preuves, je crois que pour toi SERDAIGLE sera parfait.

Hermione applaudit la fin de la répartition et se tourna vers Drago

-Et bien, nous avons chez Gryffondor, un Potter et un Malfoy, idem chez les Serpentard ainsi qu'une Malfoy et un Weasley chez Serdaigle ! Ca promet un rapprochement des maisons tous ça !

-Hum, le fait que Max soit chez Serpentard ne me plait pas. Et puis il y a Mary aussi, si elle est aussi douée que son père, chez Serpentard ses pouvoirs et son intelligence ne laissent rien envisage de bon surtout avec notre fils comme ami.

Hermione se tourna vers la table de Max et le vit sourire à la jeune Potter.

Il fallait qu'ils soient vigilants avec lui, très vigilants.

Harry n'avait tout simplement pas voulu y croire quand Hermione lui avait annoncé que ça fille était chez Serpentard.

Drago et Hermione constatèrent rapidement que leurs enfants ainsi que ceux de leurs amis avaient une certaine tendance a toujours se trouvé dans les mauvais coups. La première année de Ly-Ann avait été calme alors que sa deuxième était catastrophique. Il n'y avait pas une semaine ou les 6 élèves n'étaient pas en retenues !

Drago avait beau les disputé, les punir et même les menacé, rien n'y faisait et c'était de pire en pire.

Hermione soupçonner Fred et Georges de les fournir en farces et attrapes.

Angelina et Fred avaient deux filles a Gryffondor en troisième et deuxième année mais au désarroi de Fred, c'était des enfants très calmes.

Quant a Georges, il était marié depuis peu et avait un fils qui par contre lui semblait être le portrait de son père et en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs a ses parents.

Ly-Ann redoubla sa deuxième année et se retrouva dans la même promotion que ses amis, ce qui n'enchantait guère ses parents.

Drago, Harry et Ron avaient fini par menacer leurs enfants de les changé d'école et de les dispatcher entre Beaux-Bâtons, Salem et Poudlard. Il faut croire que la peur de la séparation eut raison d'eux car les six élèves passèrent une deuxième, troisième et quatrieme année plutôt calme. Mag la petite dernière de Harry et Ginny avait rejoint les troupes de Gryffondor.

La nouvelle rentrée s'annoncé mouvementé puisque Mila rejoignait les bancs de Poudlard a son tour.

Un petit chapitre mais le reste arrivera peut ère dan la journée

Leoline


	41. tous ensemble mais pour combien de temps

****

pinki Merici heureuse que ça te plaise.

****

Mimille Tout d'un coup et bien t'as du courage !

****

HermyMalfoy Tu as du normalement revevoir mon mail. En tout cas emrci

****

Magic Pinky Merci et oui ça chauffe dans les couloirs !

****

Rox2004 Et avec des parents pareils, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas etre des anges !

****

Rekha Merci voilà

****

dragonia Tu imagine la tête des sa mere !! Sa fille, la fille de miss je sais tout qui reduoble !!!

****

Colibri noir Désolée je n'ai pas pu

****

Gedauphin Merci

****

Apocalypse-Nox Merci et repose toi un peu !!

****

Zmija Il est vrai qu'il n'es reste pas lourd !

****

la pieuvre Quoi ?? Comment ça un centre n'existe pas !! mais ça va pas du tout il va falloir y remédié !!! Bon en attendant ne t'inquiète pas je continue a te piqué régulièrement !! lol Une adaptation cinématographique ? Hum intéressant en effet !! Tu crois qu'on pourrait lancer un casting auprès des reviewers ? En ce qui concerne d'autres fic oui j'en ai fait ! Elles sont toutes sur Je viens d'en finir une que j'aime particulièrement. C'est une Rémus et qq et s'appelle 'Le double de soi'. Sinon j'en ai une autre que j'aime aussi pas mal c'est ' Le secret des Prefets'. Une drago /Hermione. J'ai aussi 'Pour une étoile' , ça c'est le début de mes fics tourdue !! c une Sirius / Hermione je l'aime assez aussi celle ci . Il y a une one shot 'Tournée la page' et enfin une dernière Drag/hermione mais je dois avoué que je suis loin d'en être fière, c'est la première que j'ai écrite 'La prohpetie2'. Il y en a deux qui sont en cours de correction. Une petite toute courte 'Lendemain de Noces' et une autre assez longue , je n'ai pas encore le titre mais ce sera une Hermione/Severus. J'en ai plusieurs en écriture 'Dans les cachots' une drago/hermione et aussi 'Journal' . Un journal intime tenu par Hermione et Ginny. Voilà !!

****

marilla-chan Non ne t'inquiete pas !

****

AL Oui et j'aime ça ! Pour ton autres reviews bah si je crois que je l'ai reçu désolée si je ne t'ai pas répondu c'est une erreur de ma part

****

Elfica AH AH la grande question !

****

Cristal Et bien désolée mais normalement je réponds a mes reviews, je t'ai zappé deux fois de suite ! je suis désolée mais une petite chose, le chantage ne marche pas avec moi loin de là ! Je réponds a mes reviews peut être qu'elles sont arrivés une fois que j'ai eu répondu a celle pour le chapitre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! Bref merci pour les reviews ! C'est normal que le temps avance vite. L'histoire est basé sur deux choses, le couple Hermione/Drago et la mise en place de celui ci ( ce qui est fait) et sur le pouvoir des enfants ( qui ne se fait que plus tard)

****

U.$.Hermy Voilà

****

Naru narusegawa Merci

****

Morri Coucou et bien disons avec les antecedants parentals, il ne pouvaient pas vraiment être sages !! En tout cas merci bein pour la reveiws. Bizz et a plus !

****

Hermylove Et le voilà

****

Lisalune Oui désolée mais il faut que ça avance vite, il faut que les enfants grandissent pour que les pouvoirs se développent

****

Luffynette Et voilà

****

Lilouthephoenix Et oui c le bronx total !!

****

stephanie Merci beaucoup

****

Chii Beaucoup d'année sont passées d'un coup, il y a eu la rentrée a poudlard de Ly-ann donc 4-5 ans puis celle de ses freres donc un an de plus et avec l'arrivée de la dernière et bien ça fait 4 de plus !

****

Mhisoka Et bien bon courage !! merci pour la reviews ! Et oui j'ai encore des fics dans mes tiroirs. J'en ai deux en correction 'Lendemain de Noces' et une autre ou je n'ai pas encore de titre, mais c une hermione/Snape

****

Bubllegum712 Merci désolée je n'ai pas pu !

****

Marie-Jo Et tu vas savoir ça tout de suite! C vrai qu'un Potter a Poudlard !!! Waou

****

Kaena Black Bon et bien j'espère que tu vas tenir d'ici là lo**l**

Pascale1980 Tu n'as pas tord, c'est bientôt fini ! En tout cas merci pour la reviews !

Bon et bien Merci a Elsar pour sa correction.

Et puis comme d'habitude et bien rien a pars l'histoire et les enfants ne sont a moi

Bizz

Léo

****

Tous réunis mais pour combien de temps ?

Hermione stressait quelque peu, la petite dernière Mila allait retrouver ses frères et sœurs en classe. Elle espérait que sa fille serait plus calme que les trois premiers. Elle espérait seulement parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que les quatre réunis étaient intenables !

Mila s'apprêtait à passer sous le chapeau. Elle souhaitait intégrer Serpentard pour rejoindre son frère Max. Ils s'étaient entendus parfaitement bien ces deux là jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Mila et Max ne se battaient pas, ni ne se disputaient, non ce qui blessait la jeune fille c'est que son frère s'occupe plus de Mary Potter que d'elle.

Mary était devenu une belle jeune fille de 15 ans, elle avait coupé ses cheveux roux a la garçonne ce qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux verts. Max avait depuis longtemps succombé à son charme. Tout le monde savait que ces eux là étaient ensemble.

Hermione souriait en les voyant. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter pour le moment, le stade du bisou et du "je te prends par la main" n'était pas dépassé !

Elle avait quand même signalé à son cher mari, qu'une conversation avec ses deux fils devenait nécessaire. Chose a laquelle il avait répondu quelque chose comme

- humgrumlgrumhum... Tu ne peux pas le faire toi !

Hermione lui répliqua qu'elle s'était occupé de sa fille mais que s'il préférait, elle lui laissait expliqué tout ça a Mila et s'occupé des garçons. La réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre et il poussa un NON effrayé a l'idée de devoir abordé un tel sujet avec sa petite dernière !

C'est donc a contre cœur qu'il tenta d'expliqué à ses fils, la merveilleuse chose qu'était l'amour.

Hermione rit en voyant Drago sortir, elle n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy d'une telle couleur !

-Alors ça c'est passé comment ?

-Pf, ils ont de drôles de question tes enfants !

-Mes enfants ! Tiens ! Quel genre de question ?

-Ils m'ont demandé si c'était vrai que certaines positions favorisait la fécondation ! !

Hermione éclata de rire

-Et bah ils se renseignent ! Ne soit pas aussi coincé avec eux, rappelle-toi comment tu étais à leur age !

Mila était donc assise sur le tabouret, les mains sur ses genoux, Hermione sourit en la voyant.

-Et bien, c'est étonnant, les quatre dans une même famille. Bien, tu as l'air plus calme que les autres, je vois aussi que tu aimerais rentrer chez Serpentard, Drôle de requête ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Serpentard ne sera pas une bonne maison pour toi, il te faut un endroit calme ou tu pourras aider les autres, je pense que tu seras très bien chez POUFSOUFLE !

Drago se pencha vers Hermione

-On a réussi à nous deux à réunir les maisons, un enfant dans chacune ! !

Elle lui sourit.

Drago était assis à son bureau, il corrigeait les copies des septièmes années et pestait devant leur négligence

-Ces gamins passent leurs Aspics a la fin de l'année et sont incapables de me donner une liste exhaustive des sortilèges anciens.

Hermione assise en face de lui, leva la tête

-Ne m'en parle pas, ils ne savent pas faire la différence entre un Changum Liquidum et un Changum Lievrum ! !

Elle se leva et passa ses bras autour de son mari, elle déposa quelques tendres baisers au creux de son cou.

Une explosion les fit sursauter, ils se regardèrent quelques instants

-Hermione, je te jure que s'il y a du Malfoy la dessous, je les change d'école !

Ils sortirent aussitôt de l'appartement, devant se tenait une forme noire encapuchonnée d'au moins 2 mètres de haut.

Drago sorti aussitôt sa baguette. Voldemort avait fait son grand retour dans la communauté magique depuis quelques mois. Après presque 17 ans d'absence, il avait recommencé les massacres. Pour le moment, le ministère avait essayé de cacher la chose, histoire de ne pas effraye tout le monde mais Hermione et Drago professeur a Poudlard savaient parfaitement a quoi s'en tenir !

Il allait lancer un sortilège lorsque la forme tomba à terre dans des rires.

Allongés sur le sol se tenait les quatre Malfoy. Ly-Ann fut la première est se tournée, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit ses parents

Drago les bras croisés sur le torse les fixait. Hermione dans la même position semblait prête à éclater d'un instant a l'autre.

D'une voix presque inaudible Drago leur dit

-Dans mon bureau tout de suite.

La tête basse, les enfants le suivirent

Il s'assit et essaya de se calme avant d'ouvrir la bouche, Hermione dont les sourcils cillaient étaient dans le même état.

-Je crois que là vous avez dépassé les bornes.

Max avança

-Mais Pa ..

-SILENCE ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Au moindre écart, je m'étais ma menace a exécution.

Hermione vit blanchir Ly-Ann

-Papa, tu ne vas pas faire ça !

Drago la fixa

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, il y a quatre écoles de sorcellerie a travers le monde. Une pour chacun d'entre vous ! Il est grand temps que vous compreniez que tout ne vous est pas dû. Ce n'est pas parce que votre mère et moi sommes professeurs ici que vous devaient tout vous permettre !

Ly-Ann avait les yeux remplis de larmes et Drago continua

-Mila tu es la plus jeune tu reste à Poudlard. Max tu iras à Durmstang, Hermione tressaillit à l'idée que son fils puisse aller dans un tel établissement. Théo, vu tes facultés en français, je t'inscris à Beau-Bâtons quand a toi Ly-Ann tu iras à Salem. Vous pouvez préparer vos affaires, vous partez ce soir !

Théo tenta de s'approché

-Papa…

-Ma décision est prise Théo, vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir à vos actes avant ! Dehors !

Ils sortirent la tête basse.

Alors ?


	42. Disparus

Coucou

Comme celui ci est cours et bah je vous en met deux.

Je suis désolée je ne peux pas répondre aujourd'hui mais je pense pouvoir le faire pour le chapitre de demain.

Je vous remercie en tout cas de vos petits mots d'encouragements, c'est toujours génial d'ouvrir sa messagerie et de voir autant de mails !!

Merci a Elsar pour sa correction et comme d'habitude et bien rien a pars l'histoire et les enfants ne sont a moi

Bizz

Léoline

Chapitre 40 : Disparition

-Drago tu ne crois pas que l'on a été un peu dur là ?

-Il faut que ces enfants comprennent que tout ne leur est pas dû et que le respect de l'autre est important !

- Bien, je vais les aider à faire leurs valises.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Drago se leva et la prit dans ses bras

-Hermione, cette décision me pèse énormément mais je ne vois ce que je peux faire d'autres, ils n'écoutent rien, les punitions ne marche pas, je ne vais pas les frapper !

-Je sais mais l'idée de devoir me séparé d'eux …

-Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa et la serra un peu plus.

-Va les aider, dis leur qu'ils partent jusqu'à la fin de l'année et que s'ils sont calmés, ils reviendront tous les trois ici l'année prochaine.

Hermione sorti et entra dans la chambre des garçons.

Les murs étaient peints en orange et des posters géants des Canons, leur équipe de quidditch préférées était accroché partout sur les murs. C'est là que ses fils vivaient lorsqu'il n'y avait pas école. Ils n'étaient pas là. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, plus aucun vêtement n'était dedans.

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre des filles, elle était séparée en deux, d'un coté, le lit de Ly-Ann avec tout autour d'elle des photos de chanteur, acteur et joueur de quidditch, des photos de ses amis, une chambre de jeune fille. De l'autre coté, le lit de Mila, recouvert de peluche. Au mur quelques dessins qu'elle avait faits , des jouets étaient rangés dans un coffre. Hermione se précipita sur l'armoire, elle était vide, elle fouilla sous l'oreiller de Mila, elle avait pris sa couverture comme Ly-Ann avait prit son journal.

Elle claqua la porte et entra dans le bureau de Drago

-Ils.. Ils sont partis !

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a plus leurs affaires, ils se sont enfuit !

-Attends du calme, ils sont peut être dans l'école.

Hermione attrapa le bas de sa robe et se mit à courir, elle sortit de l'appartement et commença à chercher ses enfants en hurlant leur prénom.

Après avoir parcouru l'école et le parc à l'aide des autres professeurs, Hermione et Drago devaient se faire une idée, leurs enfants avaient fait une fugue !

Dumbledore s'approcha

-Hermione, Drago, la nuit va tomber, nous ne les trouverons pas maintenant, nous allons arrêter les recherches ce soir, nous attaquerons demain matin par le Pré au Lard

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui

-Vous rigolez là, mes enfants sont seuls en pleine nuit et vous voulez arrêter !

Drago s'approcha

-Hermione, on n'y voit plus rien, ça ne servirait à rien

Elle se tourna et le fixa, il y avait longtemps que Drago n'avait pas vu autant de frayeur dans les yeux de sa femme.

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE S'ILS SONT PARTIS !

-Hermione, ça suffit

-ON NE SEPARE PAS DES FRERES ET SŒUR, JAMAIS ! SURTOUT EUX !

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore

-Vous pouvez arrêter si vous voulez moi je continue !

Elle regagna ses appartements, elle ouvrit une malle contenant ses anciennes affaires, elle en sortie un Jean et un pull. Elle les enfila, elle entra dans la chambre des filles, au coin du lit de Ly-Ann, le Potter 5000 était posé. Elle le regarda quelques instants. Elle avait une sainte horreur de ces engins mais a ce moment là, elle remerciait Mme Bibine de l'avoir obligé à prendre quelques cours. Elle le prit d'une main et sorti. Elle croisa Drago

-Hermione ou tu vas avec ce balai

-Chercher mes enfants puisque tu as l'air de t'en moqué

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna

-Ca suffit Hermione, tu sais très bien que je ne me moque pas de mes enfants loin de là.

Elle se détacha de lui

-Alors viens m'aider

-Non Hermione tu n'iras nul part, tu sais à peine voler, il fait nuit, tu ne vas pas faire 500 mètres avant de te payer un arbre !

-Crois ce que tu veux Malfoy, j'y vais

Il secoua la tête, il détestait lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son nom de famille !

Drago se précipita dans leur appartement et pris son balai. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc Hermione s'était déjà envolé !


	43. Quête

Bon, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me coûte de mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais l'autre est tellement petit !!

C'est le dénouement de l'histoire, la fin approche a très grand pas !!!

Il ne reste que deux chapitres, deus épilogues !!!!

Ce qui veut dire qu'a la fin de la semaine, Histoire d'une vie sera …finie !!!

Bizz

Léo

Chapitre 41 : la quete

Ly-Ann, Max, Théo et Mila s'étaient réfugiés dans une grotte.

Ils étaient tous les trois pelotonnés les uns contre les autres. Théo regarda son frère et ses sœurs.

-Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait de partir

Max se tourna

-Bien sur qu'on a bien fait, il n'a pas le droit de nous séparé !

Ly-Ann se leva

-Non mais a coté de ça, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu abusé quand même !

Max les fixa et se tourna

Bon il est tard, on ferait mieux de dormir.

Ly-ann leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois !

Ils prirent les couvertures et s'installèrent. Le sommeil les gagna rapidement.

Hermione survolait la forêt interdite. Elle magnait difficilement son balai. Elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Drago approché

-Tu es vraiment têtue !

-Il faut les retrouver Drago.

-Le mieux est de se posé, on va faire le tour de la forêt a pied.

Ly-Ann se réveilla durant la nuit, une étrange impression d'être regardé l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, dans le coin de la grotte se tenait un elfe. La jeune fille se leva.

-Nagrom ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je veille sur vous miss !

-Comment as-tu su que nous étions ici ?

-Je sais tout miss.

-Alors toi qui sais tout, où crois-tu que nous devrions aller ?

-Je pense que vous devriez aller du coté de Poudlard

-Pourquoi ?

-Miss, vous et vos semblables devaient anéantir le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu parles, ça fait des années qu'on entend plus parlé de lui !

-Oui depuis le jour de cotre naissance Miss, mais il attend le bon moment, celui ou il pourra vous diviser, vous blesser et pas que physiquement Miss, il a recommencer ses attaques, des sorciers et des moldus sont morts a cause de lui ces dernières semaine.

Ly-ann revit le visage de ses parents après une réunion avec Dumbledore, ainsi que des brèves de conversations qu'elle avait entendu. Pendant un instant elle se demanda si son père ne les avait pas séparés pour les protégés.

-Hum et je suppose que ce Seigneur va tenter de pénétrer dans Poudlard

-Oui il se cache avec ses mangemorts, il attend de reprendre des forces et de rallié ses troupes pour attaquer. Il commencera par les êtres qui vous sont chers. Votre famille, vos amis.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça Nagrom ?

-Miss, votre grand-père était l'un de ces mangemorts.

-Très bien Nagrom, nous rentrerons et nous tenterons de vaincre cette chose.

Le soleil pointait son nez, Ly-Ann n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir et avait passe le reste de la nuit a regardé le ciel étoilé. Elle entendit des bruits de pas elle se leva et tenta de voir qui s'approché. Elle entendit une petite voix

-Ly-Ann, c'est nous Mary, Aurélien et Abel

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là !

-On ne pouvait pas vous laisser

Max, Théo et Mila ouvrirent les yeux.

Mary se précipita dans les bras de Max

-Vous auriez au moins pu nous dire ou vous alliez !

Ils déjeunèrent et Ly-Ann leur expliqua la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Nagrom.

Après de longues discussions et légères frictions avec Max, ils décidèrent de repartirent vers Poudlard.

Hermione et Drago les yeux cernés regagnèrent Poudlard. Ils avaient parcouru la forêt d'un bout a l'autre sans rien trouvé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se précipita vers eux.

-Vous les avez trouvés ?

Hermione le fixa

-Non, aucune trace d'eux.

-Nous allons reprendre les recherches, Mary et Abel Potter ainsi que Aurélien Weasley sont partis avec eux !

-Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur a pris ! !

Hermione sentie les larmes coulées sur ses joues, Drago la prit dans ses bras.

La porte de la grande salle claqua. Un homme de haute stature entra dans la pièce.

-Alors, plus rien ne vous protéges ! Ou sont passés ces chers êtres de la nature ? Pouf disparus !

Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves,

-Tous dans vos maisons !

Les élèves se levèrent

-Dumbledore, pensez-vous vraiment que je vais les laisser partir ainsi ?

-Je pense en effet que tu vas laisser ces enfants tranquilles Voldemort !

Il claqua des doigts et une armée de mangemorts entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ly-Ann, Max, Théo, Mila, Mary, Aurélien et Abel courraient à travers le parc de Poudlard.

Les êtres avaient senti la présence de leur ennemi. Mary, Aurélien et Abel avaient été surpris de voir leur aura grandir ainsi.

Ils arrivaient aux portes de Poudlard, des cris de terreur s'échappaient de l'intérieur.

Max se précipita le premier

Voldemort se tourna

-Endoloris

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçu le sort.

Ly-Ann allait entrer mais Drago lui hurla

-Ly-Ann, sauvez-vous !

-Non Papa, c'est notre quête, notre combat pas le votre ! Nous sommes nés pour ça !

Voldemort tenta de lui lance un Avada mais la jeune fille l'évita.

Ly-Ann jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, sa mère était allongé derrière son père, des élèves étaient cachés sous les tables d'autres luttés contre des sorts de magie noire.

Dumbledore la fixa

-Ensemble Ly-Ann, votre pouvoir se trouve dans votre union a tous les quatre. En unissant vos forces vous créer le cinquième élément, vous créer l'esprit. Soutenez vous, Vous êtes de quatre maisons différentes. L'union des maisons renforcera votre pouvoir.

Théo s'approcha de son frère et le traîna vers eux. Il attrapa la main de Mila qui pleurait de peur. Ly-Ann prit la main de ses deux frères formant ainsi un cercle.

Voldemort se retourna

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous allez réussir à faire quelque chose contre moi !

Drago s'accroupi auprès de Hermione, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit ses enfants

Ils avaient fermé les yeux.

Max commença

-Que Serpentard nous donne sa ruse

Mila continua d'une petite voix

-Que Poufsouffle nous offre sa loyauté

Ly-Ann enchaîna

-Que Serdaigle nous donne son intelligence

Théo compléta

-Que Gryffondor nous remplisse de courage

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et d'une seule voix reprirent

- Su ona enneiv s t ne mele se decro faleuq.

Des lumières de différentes couleurs les entouraient. Ly-Ann était entouré de bleu comme l'eau, Max de rouge comme le feu, Théo baignait dans une lumière blanche presque transparente comme l'air et Mila était entouré d'ocre comme la terre.

Sans un mot Théo donna un coup sur le sol sans lâché les mains de ses frères et sœur. Ils s'envolèrent et entourèrent. Voldemort. Autour d'eux, tout volait, des tourbillons de vent avaient envahi la grande salle, La pluie venait s'écrasée sur les vitres, même la terre semblait bougé.

A la surprise de tous Voldemort semblait terrorisé. Max les yeux rouges sang le fixa, une drôle de voix sorti de sa bouche.

-Tu n'es pas mon héritier, tu n'es rien Tom, tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux, tu penses détenir le pouvoir mais tu n'as rien, tu n'es pas plus un sang pur que ces quatre enfants a la différence qu'eux, ils ont un pouvoir immense, un pouvoir que tu n'auras jamais, Ils sont les quatre élus ceux par qui tout doit arrivé.

Ly-Ann s'avança et une douce voix continua

-Tu te moques des sorciers ne descendant pas de sang pur alors que tu es toi même moitié. Tu renies ta race et tente d'en créer une autre. Faites de lâches et d'inconscients. Ces jeunes gens ici non strictement rien a faire de la pureté du sang, ils croient plus en la pureté de l'âme.

Mila fut certainement la plus impressionnante. Elle était petite et frêle et une voix grave et masculine sorti de son petit corps.

-Tu n'as jamais compris ce qu'était le plus important, tu as toujours pensé qu'un bon sorcier était un sang pur, qu'un bon sorcier était une personne qui voudrait gardé sa race intacte, a aucun moment tu n'as pensé que le meilleur des sorcier serait celui qui pourrait donner sa vie pour un autre, qui saurait capable de se sacrifié pour une cause. Toi jamais tu ne le ferais.

Théo s'avança, la voix qui sorti de sa bouche semblait la plus forte des quatre, une voix d'homme, claire et limpide

-Tom, tu n'as jamais compris que le courage ne venait pas du sang mais du cœur. Tu es courageux lorsqu'un être cher est en danger, ton pouvoir grandi lorsque tu sent ton cœur battre. C'est ce qui fait la force de ses enfants, ils sont aimés et aiment en retour, et ça tu ne le comprendra jamais.

Les quatre Malfoy, renversèrent la tête, ils prononcèrent des mots incompréhensibles. Les lumières qui les entouraient était maintenant accompagné de l'emblème de leur maison.

Drago cru entendre Max parlé le fourchelangue.

Ils tournèrent de plus en plus vite autour de Voldemort qui semblait devenir de plus en plus petit.

Bientôt on ne distingua plus les enfant mais uniquement une ligne brillante autour de l'homme. Une explosion retentit et les quatre enfants se retrouvèrent projeté a terre. Au milieu d'eux un tas de cendres. Voldemort était vaincu.

Hermione se leva et se précipita sur ses enfants, Drago la suivit.

Hermione prit Max dans ses bras puis Mila. Drago avait Ly-Ann et Théo.

-Albus, qu'est ce qui c'est passé, qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

Le directeur s'avança

-Je dois avouer, Hermione que je ne sais pas.

Max bougea lentement

-Man ?

Hermione le fixa, les yeux pleins de larmes

-Max, mon poussin ça va ?

-Oui, je crois oui !

Elle regarda Mila, elle ouvrait les yeux doucement

-Ma puce, et toi tu te sens comment

-Je sais pas trop

Elle se tourna vers Drago et vu avec bonheur les iris bleus de ses deux autres enfants.

Ils se levèrent et leurs parents les aida a s'asseoir sur les bancs. La salle était silencieuse.

Ly-ann fixa sa sœur et son frère

-Vous aussi vous l'avez entendu ?

Ils hochèrent la tête

-Alors ça y est, c'est fini

Max la regarda

-Oui, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit, nous avons rempli notre rôle.

Mila se blottit dans les bras de Max

-Je me sens différente, il me manque quelque chose

Ils acquiescèrent.

Hermione regarda ses enfants

-Mais de quoi parlez vous ?

Ly-Ann commença

-La nature a repris ses droits, ce sont les fondateurs qui nous l'ont dit

Drago les yeux écarquillés

-QUOI ?

-Les voix que vous avez entendu étaient celle de Serdaigle, Poufssoufle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils nous ont tous expliqué. C'est eux qui nous ont choisi, ils nous ont dit que l'on avait les qualités requise pour chacune de leur maison et que l'on aurait pu être mis dans n'importe laquelle, elle nous aurait convenu. Selon leur termes, nous sommes loyaux, intelligents, rusés et courageux, nous ne sommes pas d'une maison particulière nous sommes de Poudlard. En détruisant Voldemort, nous avons rempli le rôle que nous avait attribué la nature. Nous n'aurons plus besoin des pouvoirs des éléments. La nature les a donc repris. Ils nous ont expliqué que si jamais le mal revenait, nous serions de nouveaux sollicités mais qu'il était temps pour nous de vivre normalement.

Hermione les prit dans ses bras

-Oh par Merlin, ce que j'ai eu peur

Théo déposa un baiser sur sa joue

-Ca va Man, oh une autre petite chose

Drago prit sa femme par les épaules

-Les fondateurs vous félicitent, ils ont dit que vous pouviez être fiers de vous et que vos enfants avaient reçu une très bonne éducation.

Mila sourit et ajouta

-Et même que Salazard il a dit qu'en plus avec les parents de papa c'était quand même pas gagné !

L'assemblée éclata de rire et Hermione reprit

-En parlant d'éducation, ne me refaites plus jamais un coup comme ça vous quatre

Max la regarda

-Quoi ?

-Ne me faite plus jamais le coup de partir de la maison comme ça !

Drago les fixa

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ! Vous ne changez pas d'école

Les quatre Malfoy se mirent à hurler

-Par contre, vous passerez l'été à aider Severus à nettoyer les cachots !

Max s'avança

-Mais papa, on vient de tué Voldemort

-Oui Max en effet, c'est très bien mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de vous croire tout permis ! !

Mary s'approcha de lui et le prit par la taille

-Je reste là durant les vacances je pourrais t'aider.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Aurélien s'approcha de Ly-Ann

-Ly, je peux t'aider aussi si tu veux !

La jeune fille rougit et répondis doucement

-Oui, je veux bien

Théo s'approcha de sa petite sœur et la prit par l'épaule, il prit une petite voix moqueuse

-Mila, je peux t'aider aussi

La dernière des Malfoy se prit au jeu et répliqua

-Oh oui, s'il te plaît Théo, j'aimerai tellement passer plus de temps avec toi, apprendre a te connaître et puis comme ça on pourrait s'embrassé en douce

Ly-ann, Aurélien Max et Mary avaient pris une belle teinte rouge et l'assemblée éclata de rire.

Drago prit Hermione par la taille et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule

-On a fait de drôles d'enfants !

-Avec un couple comme le nôtre, ils ne pouvaient être que spéciaux

Emotion dans la voix

Bien, et bah voilà, cette histoire touche a sa fin !!! Soupir

Encore deux chapitres.

Attention les enfants grandissent, Hermione et Drago vieillissent !!

Ca fait bizarre d'arriver a la fin

Bon et bien a demain !

Léo


	44. Mariage de lignée

Coucou

****

koconut Et oui, le temps passe vite mais ne t'inquiete pas, une autre arrive

****

HP En fait il reste encore un chapitre apres celui ci !

****

Les divans infernales Et voilà merci

****

Spaz313 Et si deja la fin ! oui bien sur qu'il y en a d'autre en cours !

****

zozo dindon Non je ne pense pas qu'il y est une suite tu comprendra demain lors du derneir chapitre mais il y aura d'autre fic !

****

stephanie Merci

****

Cristal Bon alors ! Tout d'abord excuse moi si tu l'a mal pris mais ta review sonnait un peu chantage quand même ! Ensuite oui je me rappelle parfaitement de toi, je ne suis pas réticente mais je fais ce que je peux pour répondre en temps et en heure a mes reviews et pour poster mes chapitres le plus régulièrement possible, alors si il m'arrive d'oublie quelqu'un ce n'est jamais voulu, je pense que la review arrive dans mon profil après que j'ai répondu ! .Je ne pense pas avoir été sec ou méchante avec toi si c'est que tu as ressentie, je m'en excuse. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews.

****

Nymphelane Et oui plus que un chapitre

****

annabanana Merci moi je comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai autant de review ! J'ai même du mal a m'en remettre

****

Lilouthephoenix. Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai déjà deux autres en correction, deux autres en cours d'écriture et une qui me trotte dans la tête !

****

hermione malefoy Merci, bien sur que tu vas en lire d'autre de moi !

****

Elfica Tu ne veux pas que je poste le dernier chapitre ? vraiment ! lol merci beaucoup 

Edwige Oui j'ai deux fics en cours de correction/approbation, deux en cours d'écriture et une autre quelque part dans ma tête !

****

Naru Narusegawa Merci

****

dragonia Merci beaucoup

****

Colibri Noir OU le tit zozio adoré de Léo Tu fais de la danse ? quoi classique, contemporaine, moderne ? Bon si tu n'as qu'une prof de cinglé ça va tu devrais survivre non ?

Avec ju ça va bien ! Il est en déplacement a l'étranger pour le moment ( Roumanie ! on n'a pas idée) et reviens ce week end (il est parti depuis 15 jours donc attention aux retrouvailles !! hum hum !! je sens que je vais devoir classé ma review R si ça continue ! lol ) Les préparations et bah on y va doucement, nous l'avons annoncé a nos parents avant qu'il ne parte en Roumanie ainsi qu'a nos amis On a fait ça chacun de nos coté, il a fait une soirée virils entre mecs devant un film et moi et mes deux meilleures amies nous avons été mangés dans un petit resto tranquille ! Le serveur ne s'avait plus quoi faire quand on c'est mise a pleuré toutes les trois ! du coup il nous on offert le dessert ( complètement attardées les pauvres filles !) Bref pour le reste on a pas trop avancé, on a encore le temps ( il y a que ma mère qui panique .. et mon père aussi mais il essai de faire croire le contraire !! )

****

U.$.Hermy Ouias je les adores

****

sana Alors pour la création de fic, le mieux est que tu me contact direct par mail parce que par reviews ça risque d'être pénible donc voilà mon mail nottyleolineyahoo.fr

****

Bubblegum712 et oui déjà la fin ! tu sais que tu me pose une grande question là, je dirai que les prof et le ministere avait quelque peu baissé leur garde !

Bon et bien merci a Elsar et comme d'habitude rien a pars l'histoire et les enfants ne sont a moi

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chapitre 42 : Mariage de lignée

La famille Malfoy avait regagné le manoir Malfoy depuis le mois de juin.

Ly-Ann venez d'avoir 20 ans. Max et Théo en prendraient bientôt 19 ans et Mila venait de prendre 15 ans.

Ly-Ann avait fini ses études d'Auror l'année dernière et travaillait pour le ministère de la magie.

Max était enseignant de DCFM a Poudlard. Théo était médicomage a Ste Mangouste et Mila allait entré pour une nouvelle année a Poudlard

Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas vu filé ces années. Ils allaient avoir 37 ans et fêteraient bientôt leurs 20 ans de mariage.

Hermione entra dans la chambre de sa fille, elle était assise sur son lit. Elle regardait le ciel bleu par la fenêtre.

-Bonjour Ly

-Bonjour Man

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va.

-Nagrom t'a amené tes affaires ?

-Oui, tout est dans la salle de bain.

Ly-Ann était en peignoir, elle se leva et regarda sa mère

-Maman, tu es sublime

Hermione portait une robe en voile vert pâle, l'insigne des Malfoy était brodé dessus. Ses cheveux remontés en chignon avaient été laqué de paillettes.

-Merci, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma fille se marie.

-Ou est papa ?

-Oh la, ton père est dans un état de stress incroyable, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en grande conversation avec le fleuriste a propos d'un bouquet qui aurait du être blanc et qui était beige ! !

-Je vois !

-Tu sais ce qu'il a fait cette nuit ?

Ly-Ann sourit

-Non, vas-y

-Il a appelle le traiteur a 3h pour lui demandé s'il avait pensé aux petits fours. Traiteur qui lui a répondu que oui tout comme il avait pensé aux gâteaux une heure avant et aux vins la nuit dernière mais que si Monsieur Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler à des heures pareilles, l'empêchant de dormir, c'est le mariage de Melle Malfoy qu'il allait oublier !

Ly-Ann éclata de rire

On frappa la porte

-Entrez

Mila ouvrit la porte et rejoignit sa mère et sa sœur

-Coucou, euh dites, il lui arrive quoi a papa là, il est entrain de montré aux serveurs comment tenir un plateau !

Hermione rit

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, ton père panique !

-Oui bah j'espère que le jour ou c'est moi qui me marie, il ne sera pas comme ça

Hermione prit sa fille par l'épaule

-Je pense ma chérie que tu peux rêver !

Ly-Ann s'assit dos a sa mère. Hermione brossa ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Mila, tu as vu Aurélien

La jeune fille sourit

-Le futur marié est stressé, paniqué et en plus enfermé dans la chambre avec tes deux frères qui lui font la leçon du " attention si tu fais du mal a ma sœur ! "

Hermione tout en attachant les cheveux de sa fille reprit

-Et toi Mila ou est ton cavalier ?

-Il arriva avec ses parents tout à l'heure

Mila sortait depuis peu avec Mark le deuxième fils de Ron et Lavande et par conséquent le frère du futur marié

-Voilà, c'est fait ma puce, regarde-toi

Hermione avait attaché les cheveux de sa fille, elle y avait accroché quelques fleurs, des mèches retombaient autour de son visage. Mila écarquilla les yeux.

-Whaou ! Ly tu es superbe !

-Merci, bon je vais mettre ma robe

Hermione l'aida à enfiler sa tenue, robe blanche cintrée sous la poitrine tombant à ses pieds dans une cascade de voile.

Mila regarda sa sœur

-On ne dirait jamais que tu portes mon neveu ou ma nièce.

Hermione regarda sa fille

-C'est vrai, qu'on ne croirait pas que tu es enceinte

-Oui bah heureusement que ça ne se voit pas encore, je suis enceinte que de trois mois !

Le mariage de Ly-Ann avec l'aîné des Weasley était prévu depuis prés d'un an. Il y a deux mois, la jeune fille avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle allait avoir un bébé. Drago avait bien failli mourir étouffé et le pauvre Aurélien n'avait pas osé réapparaître tout de suite de peur de subir les foudres de son futur beau-père !

Hermione était ravi pour sa fille, de plus elle était encore très jeune pour être grand-mère, ce qui lui laissait pensé qu'elle pourrait s'occuper pleinement de son petit enfant.

Drago avait finalement avoué qu'il se doutait que sa fille et Aurélien avait consommé leur amour ! Hermione avait répliqué qu'au bout de 6 ans c'était un peu normal !

Hermione prit le paquet avec lequel elle était arrivée.

-Ly-Ann, ton père aimerait que tu portes ceci. Je l'ai porté à mon mariage et elle est dans la famille Malfoy depuis la nuit des temps.

Elle sortit la cape vert bouteille.

Ly-Ann la prit et la déposa sur ses épaules, Hermione la ferma à l'aide de l'insigne sur le devant et rabaissa la capuche sur les cheveux de sa fille.

-Tu es merveilleuse Ly-Ann. Je pense que les invités son arrivé, je vais chercher ton père.

Drago arriva quelques instants après, il resta sans voix devant sa fille. Avec cette cape, laissant deviné ses cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleu pâle, sa silhouette élancée, elle ressemblait à Narcissa. Elle avait la même prestance et la même allure. Il lui tendit le bras sans un mot.

Ly-Ann passa sa main autour et ils descendirent le grand escalier de marbre.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal et avancèrent lentement vers Dumbledore.

Arrivé au niveau de Aurélien, Drago lâcha le bras de sa fille, il retira doucement la capuche puis dénoua la cape, il l'embrassa et lui dit au creux de l'oreille

-Je t'aime jolie Ly-Ann, je serais toujours là pour toi mon ange

Elle le fixa, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Drago rejoignit Hermione, elle lui prit par la main et y déposa ses lèvres. Il la regarda et lui sourit, ils mariaient leur premier enfant.

J'adore les réactions de Drago dans ce chapitre et j'ai peur d'y voir un peu mon père ! Tout a fait son genre !

Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Bizz

Léoline


	45. Le bilan d'une vie

Léoline une larme a l'œil, se lève emportant avec elle dans un geste théâtrale ses robes noires ( qui as dit que je devais arrêter les fics avec Severus !)

Hum reprenons, je disais que Léoline une larme a l'œil se levait et se tournait vers son public ( comprenez ses reviewers !). Une voix remplit de sanglot s'élève

-Mes amis, vous avez été depuis le début de cette fic, un soutiens énorme et les meilleurs reveiwers qu'un auteur de fanfic puisse avoir. Il est temps pour moi de passer a autre chose.

Je suis a la fois heureuse ( bah oui quand même, c'était une longue fic) et complètement effondrée ( c'est toujours comme ça quand on arrive a la fin !) de vous annoncé que ceci est le dernier chapitre de 'Histoire d'une vie'.

Je ne publierai rien la semaine prochaine, je vais faire une petite pause ( on ne bronche pas, une semaine c'est pas beaucoup) et je reviendrai avec une fic au temps de maraudeurs, si elle est corrigée ( se tourne vers sa correctrice adorée) puis une autre sur Hermione/severus ( bon là, je dois envoyé la dernière version a ma correctrice !). Suivrons et pas forcement dans cette ordre :

-**Journal :** deux jeunes sorcières de Gryffondor (Hermione et Ginny) se partagent un journal intime et y relatent leur vie d'étudiante.(6 chap d'écris et je suis maintenant au niveau page blanche !)

-**Lettre a mon fils** : La veille de son mariage, Drago reçoit une lettre de sa mère. ( chapitre 1 écrit, chapire2 bien commencé)

****

-Dans les cachots des Malfoy : Fic commencée depuis presque 6 mois. Environ 10 chapitres d'écrit, j'aime beaucoup le début et je stagne pour le moment. Certainement la peur de casser ce que j'ai réussi a mettre en place.

J'ai derrière la tête aussi une nouvelle fic avec Severus, mais rien n'est encore fait !

Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et a dans une semaine

Je rappelle que rien n'est a moi a pars l'histoire et les enfants.

Bizz

Léo

Chapitre 43 : Le bilan d'une vie

Hermione et Drago décoraient le sapin de Noël, les enfants ne tarderaient pas a arrivé maintenant.

Ils se réunissaient toujours pour le réveillon de Noël, le plus souvent dans la petite maison sur la plage. La bâtisse avait été agrandie au fil des naissances et restait avec le manoir le seul endroit assez grand pour accueillir toute la famille.

Les Malfoy qui étaient soit disant habitué à un enfant unique c'était bien rattrapé.

La porte d'entrée claqua, une petite fille de cinq ans se précipita dans les bras de Drago.

-Bonjour Grand-Papy

-Bonjour ma puce, ou sont ta mère et ta grand mère ?

-Elles arrivent

Drago leva les yeux et vit Ly-Ann entré, elle était adulte, maman et même grand mère mais il ne pouvait s'empêché de toujours la voir comme la petite fille a couettes qui riait aux éclats quand il la prenait sur son dos.

Elle était accompagné de Aurélien, de sa fille Isabelle et de son fils Baptiste ainsi que du mari d'Isabelle, de ses enfants, dont la petite qui venait de sauté dans les bras de Drago, de la femme et du fils de Baptiste.

Baptiste s'approcha d'Hermione

-Bonjour grand mère, comment vas tu ?

-Ca va.

Ly-Ann embrassa ses parents

-Joyeux Noël vous deux.

-Joyeux Noël Jolie Ly-Ann

Ils furent bientôt suivi de Max, Mary, ses enfants et petits enfants. Il était tous blonds avec de grands yeux verts, un beau mélange de Malfoy et de Potter. Puis Théo arriva accompagné de Mag, de leur deux grands fils;

Et pour finir et comme toujours en retard Mila arriva avec son mari un grand medicomage, ils étaient accompagnés de leur deux filles et de leur petit ami respectif.

Drago se dit qu'il y aurait peut être bien un nouveau mariage d'ici peu

S'en suivi la remise des cadeaux qui amena en même temps un joyeux brouhaha parmi les petits. Hermione aimait cette ambiance familiale, elle aimait avoir toute sa tribu comme elle disait autour d'elle.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table de Noël, Drago a un bout, Hermione a sa droite.

Drago regardait le dernier de ses petits-fils expliquer comment la nouvelle feinte de quidditch était dur à faire.

A l'automne de sa vie, il pouvait affirmer une chose, il avait réussi là où aucun Malfoy n'avait réussi avant lui : il avait été le plus heureux des hommes.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, ses yeux n'avaient jamais cessé de pétillé, elle était de ces femmes qui semblait heureuse de peu.

Il la contempla, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, le temps avait repris ses droits sur elle et des rides s'étaient creusées au coin de ses yeux puis autour de ses lèvres. Elle disait souvent que celle la elle les avait a force de rire.

Oh lui aussi avait vieilli, ses cheveux avant blond étaient maintenant d'un beau gris. Et même si il avait du mal a l'avoué, sa vue et son ouie était moins bonne ! Il n'avait pas non plus échappé aux rides et lorsqu'il s'en plaignait, Hermione lui répliquait :

-Ne te plains pas si tu ne m'avais pas connu tu en aurais deux supplémentaires au front a force de faire ta mauvaise tête.

Il posa une main sur la sienne

Une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit, une voix douce qu'il connaissait par cœur.

__

-Tu as aussi réussi à me rendre heureuse, Drago

Elle le fixa quelques instants de ses jolis yeux noisette qui le faisait toujours craquer et lui sourit.

__

-Depuis quand lis-tu dans mes pensées ?

-Depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que j'ai épousé le prince charmant

Ils se regardèrent intensément et leur quatre enfants reprirent en cœur

-Ils sont amoureux, ils sont amoureux

Hermione sourit a ce souvenir

Oui ils étaient amoureux. Amoureux et heureux.

FIN

Une tite review de fin pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
